Tiempo
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Basil/OC. Ratigan no había muerto. Estaba de vuelta. Y no estaba solo. Cuanto tiempo duraría aquella pesadilla? Yaoi
1. La fiesta en la mansión

**Cap. 1**

**Aquella mansión era verdaderamente enorme y elegante.**

**Literalmente quien era propietaria de aquel sitio no temía demostrar que tenía la influencia, el poder y el dinero para vivir con toda magnificencia en la opulencia que el ser ellos les permitía; y sin embargo, no todos los residentes de aquel lugar se sentían minimamente satisfechos o cómodos con la fachada que había que dejar ver ante el resto de la sociedad. Graves problemas y diferencias de opinión que en todos aquellos años habían resultado en castigos que ya los tomaba simplemente como un juego o reto, pero al mismo tiempo, habían dejado de tener la importancia de tiempo atrás.**

**Ahora, una figura entre las sombras observaba el exterior con gesto neutro y las manos descansando en la espalda como si meditase en muchas cosas a la vez y en nada.**

**Al menos hasta que…**

**-FIESTA! FIESTA! UNETE A LA FIESTA! BAILA CON LA GENTE Y MUEVE LA CADERA!**

**Aquella criatura que se ocultaba de la vista del exterior había pegado un respingo al tiempo que un ratón exageradamente alto y de pelaje marrón oscuro ingresaba bailoteando alegremente; y por supuesto, que no se detuvo siquiera cuando quien se encontraba a escondidas observando por la ventana se frotara el pecho por el reciente infarto recibido. Se había sumido demasiado profundamente en sus pensamientos y ahora, lo estaba pagando con los chillidos del imbécil recién llegado**

**-Kreek!**

**-Que?- respondió el aludido con gesto de sorpresa como si aquella actitud fuese exagerada- vamos, deja de ser tan amargoso y chúpate un cubo de azúcar… sabes que me entusiasmo con las fiestas y tu ni siquiera te apareces a recibirme o a acompañarme en un trago!**

**El residente de aquella habitación negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras su compañero se acomodaba mejor los desarreglados ropajes. Estos eran bastante peculiares ya que a pesar de ser parte de la última moda que circulaba desde Francia, incluyendo los zapatos de tacón alto con hebilla, los pantalones bombachos y un ridículo moño en la cola… eran de un tono rojo intenso que lastimaba a la vista; pero el otro no podía esperar nada mas cuando sabía que aquel sujeto se sentía incapaz de estar en un sitio sin llamar la atención.**

**Especialmente con el último movimiento que hacía, sacando de un bolsillo de su chaleco una lente monocular la cuál talló antes de colocársela en uno de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto de aristócrata engreído.**

**-Sacate eso del rostro, te pareces a mi abuelo- gruñó el oculto a lo que el chico de aquellos ropajes se soltaba a reir de forma liviana**

**-Lo siento Armand…- respondió de buena gana antes de comenzar a moverse con pomposidad en círculos alrededor de la habitación al tiempo que se escuchaba un gruñido por parte del otro- ya sabes que me encanta lucir como la chusma de allá abajo, todos como muñequitas bien pintadas… o los arlequines!... bueno, al menos a los arlequines les dejan pintarse de blanco y caminar sobre una pelota… lo que me recuerda, que no han llegado esos que contrataste para el octavo cumpleaños de tu primita a la cuál según yo tu madre odiaba con todo su ser… no crees que te estasfascinando demasiado con eso de hacerla enojar? Un dia de estos, si te va a asustar en serio…**

**Un suave suspiro salió de las sombras antes de que el dueño de este se dejase ver finalmente ante los ojos del recién llegado que ni siquiera pareció sorprendido a pesar de que el sujeto que tenía delante mas bien daba el aspecto de un fantasma por el blanco de su pelaje.**

**Ambos eran bastante parecidos si se les observaba por encima, ya que sus ropajes eran similares con la excepción del color el cuál, en el de pelaje blanco se detonaba un suave azul rey que combinaba con el mismo adorno de la cola y la cinta con la que amarraba una pequeña coleta en su nuca; sin embargo si se observaba mas de cerca y poniendo atención había algunos detalles que solo el ojo mas avispado podría encontrar… claro, eso si los estuviera buscando a propósito.**

**Y sin embargo el sujeto de traje azul en aquellos momentos se removía el fleco de los ojos y componía una expresión reprobatoria ante el ratón que nuevamente, bailaba levemente descontrolado**

**-En verdad, diez años de educación por parte de tus padres para que se te pasen en menos de diez segundos?- resopló el chico- que no te enseñaron bien?**

**-Pues mejor que a ti, si nos ponemos estrictos- replicó con desparpajo el de pelaje marrón sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente y moviendo una mano de forma afeminada, como si estuviese imitando a alguna dama despampanante- después de todo, que me puedes decir siendo un R…**

**-Du Ratovik!**

**La expresión de espanto y desagrado habían sido de tal magnitud como la fuerza de su tronante voz por lo que por primera vez el de traje rojo se silenció al momento con expresión de sorpresa; aunque tal vez su silencio de golpe se debía a que el chico de pelaje blanco le había aferrado de golpe el hocico, cerrándoselo de forma definitiva hasta que con grandes aspavientos el ratón llamadoKreek le indicó que comenzaba a ponerse de un azul tan impactante como los ropajes del otro.**

**Armand**** le soltó rápidamente dejando que el otro respirase y le dio la espalda, clavando sus ojos en el fuego de la chimenea con expresión de asco**

**-Si alguien llegase a saber… si tan solo llegara a los oídos de cualquiera… sobre nuestra relación… y "eso"…**

**-Pues si los sigues estrangulando como a mi, no creo que vaya a ser precisamente por escuchar nada sino por los cadáveres que vayas dejando…- soltó con un tono sofocado el chico recién liberado, apoyando un brazo en una pared y frotando su nariz- se que los genes mandan, pero tampoco tienes que dejarlo tan en claro digo… que bueno que somos mejores amigos, compadres, cuasi hermanos que si no…**

**-Yo…**

**-Era broma, pedazo de imbécil…**

**Se burló el de pelaje marrón haciendo que el otro compusiese una pose mas relajada y asintiese con alivio**

**-Anda… bajemos a la fiesta que con tanto cariño creaste para la niña que no creo que te vaya a perdonar que justamente tu no te aparezcas cuando fuiste el que la emocionó con esto**

**Indicó antes de ver como su amigo de pelaje blanco tomaba de al lado de la chimenea un largo bastón negro con un diamante de buen tamaño en el mango. El que se llamaba Armand asintió suavemente y terminó por seguir al segundo hacia el pasillo externo a su habitación y de ahí a las escaleras que les llevarían al primer piso donde se encontraba congregada una buena multitud de personas que definitivamente no estaba ahí precisamente por la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña.**

**Muchos de aquellos sujetos solo iban porque su madre había accedido a que utilizasen la mansión para la fiesta, solo si podía invitar también a personas que fuesen como ellos, de una elevada posición social aunque el de pelaje blanco había insistido en que al menos una buena parte llevase a sus hijos porque después de todo, se suponía que se trataba de una fiesta infantil; sin embargo y a pesar de todo, no podía evitar ciertas cosas en su progenitora…**

**Como aquella que creaba en aquellos segundos desde mas arriba de las escaleras de donde se encontraban ellos, con una voz chillona y de gran drama haciendo que el joven llamado Armandrodara los ojos con fastidio y que su mejor amigo riese todavía mas divertido si se podía**

**-Estas son las cosas que una se ve sacrificada a hacer por la familia! La muy boba e irresponsable de mi hermana se casa con un pobretón que no tiene nada mejor que hacer como conseguir un trabajo que en verdad sea de provecho por una estupidez como el amor que no te da de comer… y yo tengo que pagar la fiesta de su criatura!**

**Una ratona muy bajita y gordita lloriqueó antes de bajar por la escalera empujando a ambos chicos a su paso como si no los viese, colocándose una diminuta mano sobre el pecho como si estuviese a punto de morirse; sus vestidos eran muy ostentosos y cargados, mostrando joyería por todas partes del telar e incluyendo sus dedos cubiertos de anillos de grandes gemas y el caro collar, que no se comparaba al sin fin de adornos del tocado de cabello que llevaba y que fácilmente tendría la misma altura que su portadora.**

**Ambos jóvenes habían terminado sosteniéndose al barandal de la escalera con riesgo de caer por el otro lado mientras el de pelaje marrón reía todavía con mayor fuerza y el contrario se cubría los ojos con fastidio**

**-En verdad?...- gruñó el chico de la coletita mientras su amigo golpeaba con grandes aspavientos pero en silencio la madera con la que aquella barandilla le sostenía**

**-Y todavía esa sinvergüenza decide morirse! Ohhh… que hice yo para merecer esto!?- lloraba desconsolada la ratona de pelaje tan blanco como el de su hijo, como si estuviese en una obra de teatro o una ópera**

**-Esto se pone cada vez mejor…- dijo Kreek entre lagrimas mientras el otro chico le gruñía en respuesta y se encogía un poco entre los hombros**

**-Cada vez mas…- suspiró**

**-En que me equivoque!? Qué hice mal!?- chilló mas fuerte la ratona conforme se alejaba, dejando a un ratón de pelaje marrón a punto de ahogarse entre risas y al chico de traje azul levantando los ojos al techo y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco con gesto de profundo desprecio**

**-Casarse con mi padre?- replicó en un murmullo cínico mientras el otro finalmente parecía recomponerse**

**-Creo que la Duquesa no esta de buen humor el día de hoy…**

**-Estas bromeando?... en su caso, esto es casi como celebrar…- replicó con sorna el de pelaje blanco antes de pasarse una mano por el pelaje de la cabeza para hacerlo hacia atrás, antes de volver a bajar las escaleras con gesto cansino- obviamente ella no deseaba que festejara a mi prima en este lugar, pero…**

**-Pero a ti te encanta meterte en lios y se ha convertido en una de tus especialidades, ya lo tengo bien en claro… eres un suicida en potencia!**

**-Si… como que lo llevo en la sangre- replicó con sarcasmo Armand antes de mover las orejas y sonreir un poco al darse cuenta de que finalmente, la cumpleañera había llegado**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En otra zona, muy cerca de aquel hogar…**

**-Estoy… seguro de que será una reunión verdaderamente interesante. Digo, no soy bueno socializando de esta manera pero siempre he deseado ver este tipo de cosas mas de cerca…**

**-Pues yo me temo que difiero en cuanto a su definición de "interesante"… que podría haber de interesante en un sitio cerrado cubierto de críos corriendo por todas partes sin ningún tipo de control paternal!?**

**-Bueno… tomando en cuenta de que USTED le prometió que iría…**

**-Después de que vino a casa casi diario a pesar de que yo le decía que no deseaba ser parte de eso…**

**-Y que le aseguró de que se trataba de alguien de palabra…**

**-Porque no tenía mas opción, tomando en cuenta que… ya ha visto cuando pone esos ojos enormes, de manera que nadie pueda negarse?**

**-Y que por supuesto, consideraría un gusto verla feliz…**

**-A eso se le llama chantaje! Solo porque este país aun no acepta pensar que una cría de esa edad es capaz de utilizar las emociones de los demás para sus oscuros propósitos…**

**-Y usted se supone que es un adulto capaz de resistir a eso y tiene la inteligencia para no dejarse llevar, sin embargo, incluso usted sabe que tenía muchas ganas de saber como le había ido y que realmente mostró interés en volver a verla…**

**Basil**** se colocó una mano sobre los ojos con total fastidio e irritación mientras el doctor Dawson reía por lo bajo y terminaba por ajustarse la chaqueta por encima del chaleco; sabía que su amigo jamás admitiría la verdad detrás de sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando había sido un caso tan importante para él en muchas maneras pero por lo menos al final, había cedido a los ruegos de la niña que hubiese aparecido un día, radiante y emocionada para invitarles a la pequeña reunión que se haría en su honor.**

**-La dirección es lo que mas me molesta**

**El detective había gruñido después de algunos minutos de silencio, mientras se sacaba un diminuto trozo de papel del saco y lo veía con gesto taciturno. Su compañero a un lado levantó una ceja con curiosidad ante aquel gesto en el ratón de ojos verdes e inclinó la cabeza suavemente.**

**-Y pudiera preguntar a que se debe eso?- inquirió el doctor con tono amable**

**-A que este sitio, mi querido Dawson se localiza en un barrio de gente incivilizada donde las posesiones materiales suelen indicar el derecho de vida de todos los demás- explicó arrugando aquel papel y metiéndoselo de vuelta en el bolsillo, andando con mayor pesadez y desagrado- hasta donde sabemos, el padre de la niña no cuenta con una posición socioeconómica como para permitirse un lujo de estos de un día para el otro, especialmente a como se ha puesto la economía del país últimamente… me pregunto sí…**

**El ratón se viró un poco como si por dentro estuviese librándose una batalla acerca de volver a su casa e investigar… sin embargo este se vió inmediatamente detenido por el gentil pero firme empujón de su compañero de menor estatura, que parecía mas tranquilo de lo usual**

**-Ni siquiera lo piense- ordenó con el tono de cualquier buen médico que se precie de serlo- acordamos que no pensaría en nada de esas cosas este dia**

**Asintió a lo que el otro compuso una expresión derrotada y continuó avanzando como un niño al que le han negado un dulce**

**-Solo faltaría que fuese una trampa…- dijo repentinamente dudoso el ratón, frunciendo el cejo muy suavemente y provocando que el doctor Dawson rodase los ojos comenzando a inquietarse**

**-En verdad siempre tiene que sospechar de todo?- cuestionó cansinamente- la chica vino en persona a entregarle la dirección, darle la fecha… incluso usted vió a su padre y le recibimos en nuestro hogar…- el ratón mas bajito y de bigote negó con la cabeza- no puede haber ningún error…**

**-Yo no estoy tan seguro…- musitó el detective con expresión pensativa- tengo un presentimiento muy extraño de todo esto, Dawson…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Algun**** tiempo mas tarde, las miradas de los invitados en aquella mansión parecían nerviosas e inquietas, murmurando entre ellos y cubriéndose las bocas de lado, pasando la información de unraton a otro sin importarles si era educado o incorrecto si los veían o escuchaban; simplemente los recién llegados… ni eran duques, ni condes… ni poseían algo que indicara que pertenecían al lugar. Tal vez uno de los dos poseía el dinero como para llegar a moverse entre ellos pero hacía mucho que le habían hecho a un lado.**

**Y el otro, pues…**

**-Tío Basil!**

**El aludido tan solo cerró los ojos y contó los segundos dentro suyo mientras la cría se aferraba abrazandole alrededor de los brazos y cintura, trepada en este como lo hiciera un año antes. La niña había crecido tanto! A pesar de que la habían visto durante todo el tiempo en que comenzó a visitarles desde la invitación a su fiesta y la insistencia, le seguía pareciendo que simplemente no dejaba de sumarle milímetros con cada día que pasaba. Por su parte el doctor Dawson tan solo rió ante la muestra de cariño de la jovencita y la resistencia de su compañero ante las muestras de afecto.**

**-Hola pequeña Olivia…- saludó el ratón de bigote, inclinándose hacia la pequeña que volteó aún aferrada al otro pero sonriendo como si toda la luz del sol le diese en el rostro**

**-Hola doctor!**

**Saludó con un gesto emocionado antes de apretar mas al otro que parecía estar a punto de sufrir algún ataque por el toque**

**-Me alegra tanto que hayan podido venir!**

**-Y nosotros nos alegramos mucho de que nos hayas invitado…- dijo el ratón regordete con agrado mientras el otro finalmente, hacía lo posible por zafarse del agarre de la chiquilla**

**-Si… claro que si…- Basil tragó pesado y se soltó de la cría, que no tardó ni un segundo en tomarle de la mano y arrastrarle al interior dejando al detective con expresión de quien va a llorar de desespero**

**-Vamos! Quiero contarles todo!**

**Y cuando Olivia Flaversham había dicho "TODO", realmente se había referido a todo.**

**Habían cruzado las puertas de llegada al salón principal pasando a un par de lo que parecían escoltas que les habían visto con fastidio mientras la niña tan solo hablaba sin parar y casi sin respirar como si el simple entusiasmo de la fiesta fuese suficiente como para tenerla viva**

**-…y además, arreglaron todo para que fuese completamente a mi gusto, mi primo personalmente me llevó a todas partes para que yo lo eligiera… siempre se porta lindo conmigo y se esforzó muchísimo!**

**Por lo poco que había podido hablar el detective con el padre de la niña, al que había visto muy rápidamente puesto que esta literalmente le estaba arrastrando por toda la mansión, aquella mansión le pertenecía a la hermana de la madre de Olivia, la cuál nunca había hablado sobre sus orígenes hasta que estuvo a punto de morir terminando por conocerse ambas familias a final de cuentas de forma accidental; y había sido el primo el que había puesto la casa para la celebración ya que él y la niña ahora compartían un pequeño vínculo especial…**

**Era muy curioso a pesar de todo.**

**Las pocas veces que había levantado la vista de donde la niña, algunas damas presentes le habían hecho señas y le habían regalado con algunas palabras que el otro ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar, estando ya acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones y ambientes aunque el doctor al parecer, estaba aprovechando el momento ya que un par de señoritas al ver que se trataba de un amigo del tan afamado detective, le habían buscado la conversación**

**Aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, le agradaba pensar que el otro se merecía ese momento.**

**Pero Olivia no dejaba de hablar… y de hablar…**

**Que todos los críos siempre nacían con tanta cuerda?**

**-Olivia…- dijo finalmente el detective tratando de no sonar grosero ni mostrar que tan harto se sentía- no preferirías ir con tus amiguitas?**

**-NO me estas escuchando!- se quejó la niña entre divertida y frustrada, haciendo parpadear al ratón de ojos verdes que por primera vez se dio cuenta que se había perdido de algunas cosas; debía de sentirse mas cansado entre tanto niño al parecer como para haberse distraído de esa forma- te dije que quería presentarte a mi primo!- la niña suspiró como lo hacía cada que el detective no la escuchaba desde que se conociesen**

**Este suspiró imitándola, pero por saberse culpable de aquello antes de reconocer que si le hubiera puesto atención desde el inicio en aquella noche de tormetna…**

**Pues…**

**-Lo lamento- se disculpó lo mas educadamente que pudo, colocándose una mano en el pecho- realmente, espero que me disculpes- añadió antes de respirar profundo para armarse de paciencia ante lo que vendría- entonces… me decías que… tu primo?**

**-Ya regreso…- dijo Olivia moviendo ambas manitas hacia abajo antes de salir disparada corriendo para desaparecer entre la multitud**

**Basil**** asintió un poco y permaneció en aquel lugar, cerrando los ojos y escuchándolo todo… percibiéndolo todo. Que fuera una fiesta no significaba que por eso dejase de entrenar sus sentidos en todo momento, al final de cuentas él sobrevivía de ello y cualquier oportunidad era buena, cierto?**

**Cierto?**

**Entonces… por que su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien y lo que debía de hacer en aquel segundo era salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ya sabes que quiero de ti… hazlo**

**-Pero ni siquiera sé quien es!**

**El ratón de pelaje blanco había pasado un buen rato en compañía de su mejor amigo platicando con otros chicos de su edad, algunas damas y personas que a su madre le interesaban a pesar de que no se sentía cómodo en aquel ambiente en lo absoluto y que le recordaran a cada rato que se acercaba su nombramiento total como el siguiente duque Du Ratovik; la fiesta era para su pequeña y dulce prima, no para aquellas fanfarronadas que tanto les agradaban a los demás!**

**Pero entonces "eso" lo había mandado llamar.**

**Y sabía que por su bien tenía que ir**

**-No quiero escuchar excusas de tu parte!- el chico ahora estaba parado en el exterior de un pasillo solo, donde una sencilla puerta abierta muy apenas se dejaba ver y desde donde aquella fría y cruel voz apenas se percibía- solo… creo que si pusieras un poco mas de tu parte, podrías no decepcionar a tu pobre madre y asegurarte de que esa encantadora criaturita que convenientemente ahora esta aquí siga celebrando el resto de sus cumpleaños…- la voz se volvió muy dulce y suave, antes de dejar percibir una fría risa que hizo que al chico se le erizaran los pelos de la espalda- no te parece?**

**-No te atreverías…**

**-Oh claro que si, claro que si…- la voz volvió a reírse antes de volverse mas practica- a menos claro que prefieras tomar su lugar…**

**El chico saltó un poco y negó un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos resignado, sintiendo como la puerta volvía a su sitio y alguien corría la llave desde adentro. Se colocó una mano en el rostro como si todos los males del mundo hubiesen caído sobre su cabeza antes de percibir unos pasos ligeros y algo que estiraba su larga y algo gruesa cola**

**-Ari!**

**-Armand… Armand… ya te dije que Ari es nombre de niña**

**El chico corrigió a la pequeña criatura, sin embargo sonrió con suavidad y empujó por la espalda a la cría, alejándola de aquella puerta cerrada y de lo que esta escondía en su interior, observándola con fastidio por encima de su hombro**

**-Que quieres pequeño monstruo?**

**-Quiero presentarte a alguien!- dijo la niña riéndose por la manera en que el otro la llevaba- deja de empujarme!**

**-Esta bien, esta bien… vamos a donde quieras…- respondió el chico con suavidad antes de tomar la pequeña mano de la niña y suspirar con gesto cansino, dejando ver unas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos dejando ver lo agotado que se sentía ahora**

**Porqué?**

**Porqué**** demonios tenía que sobrevivir!?**


	2. Trabajo por hacer

**Cap. 2**

**Los pasos del chico se dejaban escuchar por aquel pasillo de altas paredes mientras su mente parecía estancarse en aquella puerta que había dejado atrás y en el hecho de que se sentía infinitamente atrapado a pesar de estar libre de forma hipotética; no sabía ni por donde estaba avanzando y poco le importaba porque lo único que tenía presente era que estaba siendo vigilado demasiado de cerca a pesar de que extremaba precauciones para mantener algunas cosas privadas**

**Pero al parecer no iba a ser tan sencillo**

**-Ari… Ari…!**

**Olivia comenzaba a desesperarse ante la expresión perdida de su primo por lo que se detuvo y le dejó pasar antes de darle un fuerte pisotón en la gruesa y blanca cola**

**-ARMAND!**

**El enorme roedor dio un breve salto y abrió los ojos con incomodidad antes de levantar la cola en el aire para ver a su pequeña primita colgando de esta con ambas manos y expresión irritada; el albino suspiró con cansancio antes de sonreírle con liviandad**

**-Ya… escucho…- dijo con un tono flojo- que pasa?**

**-Pasa… que no me pones atención**

**Se quejó Olivia antes de dejarse caer al suelo de forma graciosa y cruzarse de brazos componiendo un gesto tan molesto que inevitablemente, el chico de ojos azules sonrió divertido**

**-Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó colocándose una mano en el pecho, haciendo que la expresión de la niña se relajase un poco- me decías?**

**-Te contaba acerca de mi amigo… el que invite de forma especial a la fiesta?**

**Dijo la niña mas relajada pero aún utilizando un gesto irritado que solamente aliviaba sin que lo supiera el estrés que el chico sentía sobre sí**

**-Si, recuerdo que me pediste con mucha insistencia esas invitaciones porque querías entregarlas personalmente- suspiró el de pelaje blanco antes de inclinarse para dejar que la criaturita trepase en su espalda y comenzar a bajar las escaleras- acaso ya tienes novio pequeña Olivia? Una señorita como tu aún esta demasiado joven para esas cosas…**

**-Claro que no…- se rió la niña divertida por aquel juego, abrazandose al cuello del chico de ojos azules y haciendo ruiditos de diversión- además, te estaba diciendo que mi amigo es una personamuuuy famosa!**

**Los ojos de la chiquilla brillaron intensamente provocando que el chico moviese sus orejas y levantase una ceja**

**-No crees que un chiquillo de diez años esta demasiado… pequeño para ser muuuy famoso?**

**Inquirió el alto riendo un poco entre dientes a lo que la niña se acomodó un poco mejor en los brazos del roedor haciendo un puchero**

**-Y quien dijo que tenía diez años?**

**Recriminó la pequeña Flaversham a lo que Armand arqueó aun mas su ceja y volteó a ver a la cría con expresión desconcertada mientras esta se apoyaba en los hombros del chico y se colocaba una mano por sobre los ojos para otear el horizonte de cabezas antes de dar un pequeño salto sobre los brazos del chico**

**-Mira Ari! Es él!**

**De todos los roedores que hubiera pensado que la niña le introduciría, no esperaba que fuera precisamente "ese". Justo de quien tenía que encargarse por órdenes de aquella cosa que ahora se recuperaba pisos mas arriba de una desgracia que por el bien de todos, debía de haberle matado y sin embargo, solo le había conferido mas resistencia a la mayoría de las probabilidades de deceso; tuvo que obligar a su corazón a calmarse y a no demostrar ningun movimiento extraño ya que iba a ser muy difícil si aquel sujeto no se daba cuenta de la telaraña en la que a partir de ese momento, se vería involucrado.**

**Él sabía para que lo quería su padre.**

**Y no estaba seguro de cómo conseguiría hacerle caer.**

**Olivia ya había descendido de sus brazos para correr hacia el otro adulto, estirándole de la mano para no perderle entre la multitud antes de hablar con su tono cantarín e inocente**

**-Armand…- dijo la pequeña con solemnidad- él es mi tio Basil… tio basil… él es mi primo Armand…**

**Ambos roedores se observaron en silencio a los ojos durante lo que parecía ser una eternidad, en lo que pasa a la sorpresa de la presentación repentina de la chiquilla que les veía a ambos con expectación, como si aquello fuese algo que desease desde hacía mucho tiempo**

**-Encantado…**

**Saludó el albino con una pose recta antes de dar una leve inclinación elegante hacia el otro, que le imitó sin apartar sus esmeraldas de la figura de quien tenía delante**

**-Igualmente**

**Había replicado el ratón de pelaje castaño, evaluando al chico que tenía delante y que fácilmente le llevaba varios palmos de altura, antes de dejar salir el aire de golpe sintiendo como algo duro se atoraba en su garganta; ese chico no era un ratón! Podía tener las características de uno… pero no podía esconder el resto que para alguien con sus años de trabajo de campo como detective no pasaban desapercibidos! Sin ser engañado por sus sentidos, lo que aquel chico era…**

**-Armand Du Ratovik…- interrumpió el chico el hilo de su pensamiento como si fuese a propósito a pesar de que se le veía suelto y tranquilo; este le había tendido la enorme mano blanca que no sostenía el bastón ridículamente ostentoso a lo que el detective de Londres se la estrechó levantando la cabeza con algo de orgullo- es un verdadero honor conocer a un detective de su talla, señorBasil**

**-Si he de ser honesto no era precisamente a usted a quien esperaba ver detrás de la organización de la fiesta de la señorita Flaversham, señor Duque- respondió el ratón de ojos verdes con presteza y gracilidad, mientras que la pequeñita permanecía parada entre ambos observándoles como si esperase que ocurriese algo en ese momento**

**Armand**** sonrió de lado y entornó con astucia sus pequeños ojos avispados**

**-No sabía que conocía de los señores de la nobleza… aunque para alguien de su renombrada inteligencia, tampoco es de sorprenderse…**

**-Llegue escuchar acerca de ustedes en uno de los últimos trabajos que hice para la familia real- replicó el roedor de pelaje castaño moviendo una mano como si le restase importancia- por supuesto que no esperaría que dos familias tan lejanas de sí como los Du Ratovik y los Flaversham estuviesen emparentados…**

**Dijo con un dejo de interés en la voz, provocando finalmente una risa curiosa en el de pelaje blanco que hizo descansar su largo bastón por debajo de uno de sus hombros**

**-Si… es lo mismo que dice mi madre…**

**Replicó el mas joven comenzando a reir de manera ligera haciendo que el detective se relajase sin saber exactamente porque; era demasiado extraño y chocaba con lo profundo de su mente porque por lo general tardaba demasiado tiempo en sentirse a gusto con un desconocido, especialmente cuando todos sus estudios y experiencia como investigador le tenía entrenado para no confiarse. Incluso con el doctor Dawson le había tomado un rato… pequeño, pero no había sido inmediato**

**Y sin embargo ahora…**

**Ambos roedores se veían fijamente a los ojos, como si cualquier conversación pudiese ser llevada a cabo por este medio sin necesitar de un lenguaje diferente; sin saberlo ambos habían ingresado en un plano de discusión interna con ellos mismos acerca de aquello que parecía mantenerlos encadenados sin apartar la vista del otro. Pero entonces…**

**-Llegó Letizia!**

**Olivia había saltado y ahora corría hacia la puerta haciendo despertar de forma abrupta a ambos roedores que a su manera se frotaron los ojos, como si el hecho de estarse observando el uno al otro hubiese sido alguna clase de ejercicio cansino; ambos siguieron finalmente con la vista como la pequeña se perdía en un mar de críos pequeños para luego, ser el de pelaje marrón el que abriese nuevamente la platica mientas el albino se tallaba ambos ojos con la yema de sus dedos**

**-Entonces… en su tiempo libre se dedica a planear fiestas infantiles?**

**Inquirió el detective con un dejo travieso y algo burlón observando de lado al chico de traje azul que no se irritó ante aquel atrevimiento sino que simplemente descanso los brazos en su espalda, aún observando la zona donde la mas pequeña ya se había reunido con otros críos de su edad**

**-Pues no… la verdad no- respondió Armand con paciencia- detesto estar encerrado si he de ser franco- suspiró suavemente- pero mi madre a veces me requiere revisando sus inversiones ya que ella dice que es el trabajo que me corresponde para mantener a la familia andando… a veces tengo que asistir a algunas reuniones porque entre familias se buscan alianzas, amistades, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a mantener el patrimonio de uno… cosas vanales y aburridas que seguramente a alguien como usted desagradarían**

**Dijo sonriendo un poco mas e inclinando la cabeza hacia el detective que le observó con gesto inquisitivo**

**-Entonces… es usted el que se encarga de todos los asuntos importantes pertinentes a la familia…**

**-Así es- replicó el de ojos azules asintiendo muy levemente**

**-No es demasiado joven como para esas cosas?- preguntó el detective observando sus reacciones ante aquello, frustrándose un poco al percibir como el otro apenas y se inmutaba regalándole sin embargo con una sonrisa y una mirada suave que le hizo sentir inquieto**

**-Bueno… soy el único hombre de esta familia- dijo Armand suspirando profundamente- alguien tiene que hacerse responsable después de todo…**

**Musitó dejando caer los parpados levemente con expresión pensativa, atrayendo la atención del roedor de pelaje castaño que se removió sin estar seguro que era aquello que le hacía sentirse tan incómodo pero a la vez seguro; no le desagradaba el muchacho por mucho que había buscado algún motivo para sentirle apartado sin embargo, aquella voz chillona que le había estado molestando desde que pusiese los pies en la mansión continuaba gritando que algo no estaba bien y que tenía que salir inmediatamente de ese sitio**

**Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca cansina, apretándose levemente la frente**

**-Sucede algo señor Basil?**

**-No, nada- replicó este sacudiendo una mano para quitarle importancia mientras que percibía aquellos ojos azules sobre sí, observando cada una de sus expresiones; sin embargo el chico de pelaje blanco sonrió de repente y dejó salir una suave y curiosa risa**

**-Se está aburriendo…**

**-Por supuesto que no…- dijo el detective con seguridad antes de ver los alrededores aún con la mirada sonriente del mas joven sobre él- cómo podría no deleitarme con las conversaciones carentes de cualquier alimento intelectual para quien necesita mantenerse activo con cada segundo del día, cuando hay tantos alla en el exterior que tienen ocupaciones continuas y que se mueven entre las sombras sin que nadie les de cacería?**

**Comentó sin poder detenerse a pensar en lo que decía, golpeándose al final de aquella larga oración al darse cuenta de la menuda estupidez que había dicho**

**Sin embargo Armand parecía encontrar aquel torrente de palabras, bastante divertido**

**-Es bastante malo para mentir, pesar de su trabajo**

**Dijo volviendo a reir provocando en el otro un ligero temblor de irritación**

**-Puedo preguntarle con sinceridad, porqué aceptó venir a la fiesta infantil de mi pequeña prima?**

**Cuestionó el chico sin despegar su mirada azul de la figura delgada y frágil del roedor a su lado que pareció incomodarse un poco con aquel escrutinio continuo uy comprendiendo finalmente que aquella misma sensación el la dejaba en el resto; cuestión de karmas y aquellas cosas en las que creía el pueblo se imaginaba.**

**-Es imposible negarle algo…**

**Dijo finalmente suspirando derrotado mientras el mas alto volvía su vista a la distancia, en la misma dirección en la que el otro observaba sin ver; muy a desgana se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien en aquel momento porque de alguna forma, su mente le decía que a pesar del miedo que le tenía a su padre… en algún momento iba a tener que decir NO.**

**-Espero que eso se extienda al resto de la familia…- dijo el de pelaje blanco sin meditarlo haciendo que el otro le observase de reojo con extrañeza- me acompañaría a dar un paseo? Le aseguro que tengo una plática mucho mas interesante que la del resto de presentes**

**El chico movió la cabeza hacia una dirección donde el detective pudo observar a un pequeño grupo de damas que ya le arrojaba miradas indiscretas y parecía querer acercarse a charlas; eldetectiva se rascó un lado del cuello antes de asentir de forma golpeada**

**-Convincente completamente- dijo antes de seguir al mas alto hacia una de las puertas que daba a los jardines exteriores sintiéndose aliviado en cierta manera…**

**Y temblando al creer ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra moverse en los pisos superiores, perdiendo el aliento y sintiendo como si algo gélido le recorriese la espalda. Pero no.**

**Tenía que ser su imaginación.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Kreek… esto… esto no esta bien… es incorrecto… por todos los cielos, en qué me vine a meter!?**

**El joven duque caminaba rápidamente y sin ver realmente en círculos muy cerrados alrededor de aquella habitación en la cuál hubiese amanecido aquel día, deteniéndose de vez en cuando enfrente de la chimenea tan solo para darle unos cuantos cabezazos al borde de esta, con los ojos cerrados y gruñendo con total desespero; por su lado el otro roedor ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de observar a su mejor amigo, dedicándose a leer aquel periódico que tenía entre las manos y de vez en cuando tomando la taza de té que descansaba en una mesita a su lado, dándole unos cuantos sorbos cada cierto tiempo**

**-Realmente es un té magnífico…**

**Dijo el de traje rojo antes de percibir la mirada de irritación del de pelaje blanco**

**-Qué?... realmente qué es lo difícil?- inquirió antes de observar como el de ojos azules volvía a sus andares en vuelta por toda la habitación- ya tuvieron una laaarga platica que ambos disfrutaron, el paso uno ya esta dado- movió una mano y rodó los ojos antes de levantar ambas cejas- solo falta que logres meterte en su cabeza, lo conviertas en tu "mejor amigo", que confíe en ti y ZAZ!... cae en la trampa… donde está lo complicado en eso?**

**Inquirió el chico de pelaje oscuro antes de ver como el de coleta finalmente caminaba hasta una butaca del otro lado de la mesita, dejándose caer en esta con derrota y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos**

**-Que no lo entiendes Kreek?**

**Dijo el de pelaje blanco cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos a lo que el chico a su lado resopló**

**-Pues dado que no tengo el don de leer las mentes y si lo tuviera lo que menos querría sería asomarme en la tuya, no, no lo entiendo**

**Replicó este antes de ver como Armand emitía un suspiro ahogado aun con el rostro cubierto**

**-Yo no quiero hacerlo…- dijo finalmente el de pelaje blanco con un hilo de voz**

**-Entonces…?- el de pelaje marrón oscuro movió una mano con desespero para que el otro continuara hablando, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de tonos dorados que era digna de aquella familia, cosa que hizo sonreír al del periódico**

**-Lastima que no puedes verte a ti mismo… estaría genial**

**Dijo riéndose a pesar del gruñido irritado del otro**

**-Tu que crees que haría mi queridísimo padre si de repente un día me parara frente a él y le dijera "Oh, sabes que? No quiero hacerlo, busca a alguien mas"?**

**Armand**** se enderezó de golpe en su silla y se viró rápidamente al otro por encima de la pequeña mesa de té**

**-Me arrancaría la piel tira por tira!... o algo peor! Sabes que ha viajado a China… A CHINA! Solo para aprender mejores técnicas de tortura?- gimió con un tono agudo mientras abría grandemente los ojos y retorcía las manos- las practicaría todas en mí! No es el tipo de muerte que espero a mi edad!**

**-Vale, vale… ya entendí- respondió su amigo tratando de mantenerse paciente pero dirigiéndole al otro una expresión aburrida- entonces… qué haras chico de los dramas?**

**Preguntó el de pelaje marrón mientras su mejor amigo volvía a ponerse de pie, evidentemente cargado de adrenalina por el temor y la inquietud retomando sus giros y vueltas esta vez tomando su bastón antiguo, heredado de sus abuelos maternos para dar ligeros golpes a las paredes con este como sin con ello pudiese sacar toda su frustración acumulada**

**Simplemente, no podía quedarse quieto.**

**Se detuvo finalmente frente a uno de los amplios ventanales donde su expresión molesta podía verse reflejada con la claridez de un espejo; Kreek no apartaba ahora su mirada de la figura desesperada del otro chico, como si con ello pudiese intentar adivinar los pensamientos que en aquellos momentos corrían por la mente del joven Du Ratovik; ese apellido… Armand se frotó la punta de la nariz recordando como hacía años finalmente había conseguido convencer a su madre de que volviesen al apellido que esta portaba, cortando aquella relación tan… espantosamente terrible con ese sujeto.**

**Y habían transcurrido dos maravillosos años en los que se había visto libre del estigma que era cargar con aquel secreto.**

**Pero entonces…**

**Todo había cambiado esa noche de tormenta. Casi podía volver a vivirla como si se repitiese eternamente enfrente de sus ojos; él se había encontrado al lado de la chimenea, en su habitación leyendo tan tranquilamente como podría estar; se suponía que había sido el aniversario de la reina y su madre había acudido como obvia invitada por esta a la celebración optando él por quedarse en casa ya que sabía que se sometería a unas largas horas de poco provecho mental…**

**Y entonces, algo golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la entrada haciéndole levantarse con pánico pensando en un intento de asalto cuando la criada que se encargaba de su cuidado había ingresado a su habitación como si pudiese detenerle**

**-No bajes mi niño…- le había dicho**

**Pero como cabeza de la familia el de ojos azules la había apartado con cuidado antes de asomar la cabeza por el barandal de la escalera… y verle a él. Maltrecho, herido, humillado, empapado hasta los huesos y apoyado en el hombro de su madre con una expresión que le indicaba que de estar enfrente de este desquitaría con aquellas afiladas garras lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido en aquellas horas que le hubiesen hecho terminar de aquella manera deplorable**

**Mientras su madre gritaba a la servidumbre para preparar una habitación para quien había desaparecido de sus vidas por largo tiempo, él se había replegado en las sombras**

**Sin embargo teniendo una madre con un corazón tan negro como el de su propio marido, le había ordenado acudir a la habitación para ayudarle en atender a aquella horrenda criatura que les contó con cada letra cargada de un demencial odio, lo acontecido en medio de la tormenta; y después de ello, decidió unirles a un nuevo plan, uno que haría que pudiese vengarse dentro de lo masbajo y ruin con lo que destrozaría y quebraría la mente y el cuerpo de quien había osado retarle de aquella manera.**

**El detective mas pesado, engreído y fastidioso de todo Londres sgún palabras de su madre… ahora estaba en la mira de una venganza tan espantosa, que seguramente ni siquiera la sospecharía aún teniendo una larga lista de macabras ideas de quien era su enemigo acérrimo de años.**

**El roedor de pelaje blanco se colocó los dedos sobre los labios y volvió a ver su mirada reflejada**

**-Kreek…- llamó con un dejo harto el chico antes de apoyar una mano en la ventana- crees que podrías visitar al señor Basil… y advertirle de todo esto?**

**Musitó antes d emover las orejas y ver a través del reflejo como su amigo había escupido su te de golpe, antes de tragar bastante alterado**

**-Estas loco Armand!?... tanto golpe en este tiempo cuando tu padre se enoja ya te nubló la mente!?- el de pelaje marrón se puso de pie tan rápido como una centella pero aunque hubiera podido hacer algo el de ropajes azules no tenía ganas de pelear; ni siquiera se resistió cuando el otro le tomó pro el cuello del chaquetín y le sacudió con fuerza haciéndole cerrar los ojos- si la vieja ruina se entera… te va a matar!... pero mas importante, después de matarte a ti, me va a matar a mi!**

**-Tienes razón…**

**Dijo rápidamente el de pelaje blanco como si en un segundo las ideas se le hubiesen aclarado, asustando a su mejor amigo que le soltó ante la sorpresa de verse pillado de forma repentina por el cambio instantáneo en el humor del chico de ojos azules**

**Este se movió hacia la chimenea sonriendo extrañamente y provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del de ropajes rojos dándose cuenta de que muy a su pesar, los genes jamás mentían.**

**Armand**** tomó uno de los atizadores apoyados en la chimenea y tiró de este hasta que el fuego se apagó y la pared de atrás de esta se moviese hacia un lado dejando a la vista un pasaje muy oscuro y profundo al cuál no podía vérsele el fondo**

**-No dejes que él se entere de que salí… regresaré tan pronto como pueda**

**Armand**** apenas le dirigió una mirada rápida a su mejor amigo y desapareció por aquel hueco de la chimenea, dejando al otro con la boca abierta de forma tonta antes de que este reaccionase, corriendo hacia los enormes ventanales, buscando aquella sombra en los arbustos donde sabía que terminaba aquel pasaje secreto hasta que percibió como una figura enfundada en una capa negra con capucha se colaba hacia el exterior de los terrenos de la mansión**

**Una enorme figura se acercó a su cubierto amigo y después de un segundo, ambas criaturas desaparecían en la negrura de la noche**

**-Si don Ratigan no les ha matado a ambos para mañana por la mañana, podrás considerarte un demonio afortunado…- suspiró Kreek chasqueando la lengua antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla con seguro para que nadie pudiese ingresar**

**TBC**


	3. En una noche lluviosa

**Cap. 3**

**Aquella noche que había parecido comenzar tranquila y serena ahora se arremolinaba en tonos de pintura grises y destellantes sobre las cabezas de los londinenses que apresuraban el paso a sus hogares, observando con algo de fastidio como los sonidos magistrales de la naturaleza comenzaban a resonar**

**Entre el viento frío y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a danzar una gata blanca y delgada apresuraba el paso saltando techos y muros tan veloz como podía, con la mente fija en llevar a su jinete al destino que tenía planeado; había llegado a soltar un maullido de queja por el hecho de haber sido despertada tan tarde y especialmente, cuando estaba digiriendo su última comida pero una sola mirada de quien se sentaba en su espalda le había bastado para entender que le necesitaba.**

**Y mientras aquella mancha borrosa parecía volar como fantasma entre la negrura proyectada sobre los hogares en otro sitio la situación no pasaba desapercibida**

**Al menos, no la parte climática**

**-Parece que un huracán fuese a desatarse en cualquier momento… no lo cree usted así, doctor Dawson?**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño se encontraba en aquellos momentos con la mirada de tono verde intenso, perdida en la infinidad de lo que alcanzaba a percibir a través de los arbustos que ocultaban el sitio donde residía, manteniendo su eterna y fiel pipa descansando en una de sus manos mientras que la otra la relajaba en la base de su espalda, dándole un aspecto elegante pero al mismo tiempo, melancólico y distante mientras que unas pocas y rebeldes gotas de lluvia que habían conseguido atravesar las ramas y hojas de la planta ornamental del exterior golpeaban con suavidad el vidrio.**

**El reflejo del detective solo imitaba el brillo de las cavilaciones que solo alguien con su edad y experiencia en tantas cosas podía tener.**

**Sin embargo… lo que devolvía hacia la vista del ratón era una mezcla entre algo que se había perdido hacia tiempo y un ente extraño nuevo que peleaba por salir a la supericie.**

**El doctor Dawson, bonachón y ancho de cuerpo como lo había sido desde que ya no pudiese ejercitarse para seguir en la guerra se encontraba sentado cómodamente al lado de la chimenea, leyendo una novela sobre aquel cómodo sillón verde que desde que se mudase con el mas alto se había convertido en uno de sus sitios favoritos de la casa; la tormenta en el exterior parecía ir arreciando conforme pasaba los minutos y el sonido de los truenos hacía cimbrar la estructura del hogar aunque no era lo suficiente como para perturbar las llamas de la hoguera.**

**-Definitivamente… de mis noches favoritas…**

**Masculló el detective con amargura llamando finalmente la atención de su compañero de vivienda, que detuvo el movimiento de su mano para pasar de página dejándola a la mitad y suspiró con pesadez observando de reojo la ahora cansada figura del detective.**

**Desde que volviesen de la fiesta de la pequeña Olivia Flaversham su amigo se había sumido en un cuadro meditativo aún mas intenso de lo que era normal en este.**

**Aquel día cuando ya hubiese llegado la hora de retirarse había tardado un buen rato en localizar al de pelaje marrón que mantenía una conversación continua y fluída con uno de los dueños de la casa que a pesar de su juventud parecía devolver perfectamente y sin problemas cualquier comentario u observación del detective por mas sarcástica o fría que sonase.**

**De inicio le había parecido bueno que para variar, el genio se hubiese encontrado con alguien que pudiese sostenerle una charla decente sin aburrirse o cansarse.**

**Pero después de aquel día la mirada del ratón de ojos verdes había cambiado.**

**Una chispa extraña y diferente, levemente perturbadora se había prendido en las esmeraldas poniendo algo nervioso al doctor Dawson. Desde el caso Flaversham no había ocurrido un solo caso en que aquello se presentase por muy complicado o interesante que pudiese parecerle al residente de la calle Baker y había momentos en que el ratón delgado parecía entrar y salir de sus cavilaciones, casi sin darse cuenta de cuando lo hacía o del sitio donde se encontraba**

**Y el doctor sabía muy bien que esos momentos eran peligrosos para la salud física y mental del ratón.**

**Cuando hubiese preguntado al respecto, animandose después de varios días de ver tan ido a su amigo este tan solo había atinado a decir "-Hay algo en esa casa… algo que no esta bien, mi querido amigo…"**

**Eso había sido suficiente para que el ratón bajito dejase de insistir, temiendo hacer caer en crisis al otro.**

**La mirada de David Dawson se clavaba en la espalda de su amigo que en todo ese tiempo no se había movido apenas, preguntándose el viejo ratón que era realmente lo que había detrás de todo aquel mar de emociones en el otro y del cuál no podía ayudarle por lo general a escapar; sin embargo parecía que el detective finalmente no había podido negar la insistente mirada del otro ya que se removió de forma incomoda del sitio en el que se encontraba para inmediatamente dirigirse a su sillón preferido enfrente de el del doctor**

**-Hay algo que quisiera decirme, doctor?**

**Inquirió el de pelaje castaño inclinándose suavemente hacia delante y sosteniendo con ambas manos su pipa**

**-Bueno… en realidad…- dijo el de color claro suspirando en un tono de derrota bajando finalmente su novela que hacía rato había dejado de interesarle- había algo que quería preguntarle… sé cuál es la respuesta, pero de todas formas quisiera saber si hay algo que le suceda que quisiera o pudiera compartir conmigo…**

**Comentó antes de percibir como el detective le devolvía una mirada de profunda extrañeza durante algunos segundos antes de dejar salir una risa breve y estridente, que inquietó totalmente al de mayor edad ya que no concordaba en absoluto con aquel raton detective que conocía.**

**-Basil…**

**-Qué es lo que le preocupa tanto Dawson?**

**Preguntó el de ojos verdes sonriendo de forma amplia, remarcando el hecho de que internamente no se encontraba bien; y el ratón gordito comenzaba a temer que otro arrebato o punto de quiebre estuviese a punto de suceder y la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.**

**Esperaba que no fuese así pero…**

**-Desde hace un tiempo…- había comenzado antes de detenerse unos segundos- en realidad… desde la fiesta de la pequeña Olivia usted ha estado diferente. Meditando… muy silencioso… pasó algo malo durante la reunión?**

**Cuestionó con suavidad intentando mantener tranquilo a su mejor amigo que pareció vacilar apenas una fracción de segundo antes de sacudirse como si se hubiese quedado a mitad de negar con la cabeza**

**-No, por supuesto que no- dijo con firmeza antes de remover las piernas en su asiento- es solo… que es ese maldito presentimiento- soltó de golpe con un dejo irritado haciendo que el doctor hiciese una mueca extraña, como si estuviese esperando aquello- algo va a suceder… sé que lo hará, pero no se lo que sea y no me puedo sacar de encima esa sensación**

**Soltó en un tono golpeado dejando finalmente su pipa a un lado para inmediatamente, tomar su violín que descansaba como siempre al lado de su sillón para iniciar un movimiento rápido y furioso del arco sobre las cuerdas, dejando que el sonido desesperado y angustioso que seguramente lo ahogaba por dentro se viese reflejado en cada nota que arrancaba de manera dolorosa de las cuerdas de aquel hermoso y delicado instrumento musical.**

**El doctor mantuvo su mirada sobre su amigo que parecía temblar con fuerza ante cada movimiento de su brazo, deslizándose a lo largo de cada cuerda para llevarla a emitir el mejor y masperfecto sonido que pudiese según la melodía de la pieza que en aquellos momentos dejaba escuchar por toda la casa**

**El ratón de pelaje claro cruzó los dedos de forma discreta, esperando que con aquello bastase**

**Desde aquella noche en el Big Ben la vida del detective había cambiado de forma drástica, invisible para el resto del mundo pero para el ratón con bigote había sido de una forma tan palpable que sabía que el ratón de ojos verdes dependía demasiado de su apoyo para no desbaratarse ya que si le hubiese dejado solo, seguramente el otro ya tendría tiempo de haberse matado.**

**Para Basil, aquel día simplemente había sido una eterna condena de dolor y humillación cuyos limites se habían difuminado desde el instante en que comprendiese muy tarde, que había caído finalmente en la trampa preparada por su enemigo mortal; nunca había llegado a pensar en algo como lo acontecido durante esas horas en que todo lo que había sido y toda la muralla que había construido alta y poderosa a lo largo de sus años fuese destruida desde sus cimientos hasta no dejar nada.**

**Podía haber hecho y sido muchas cosas como detective con tal de resolver sus casos**

**Pero aún muy dentro de sí, sabía que conservaba esa inocencia que solamente se resguardaba al fondo de todo, pensando que permanecería ahí, intocable, prefecta, incorrupta**

**Y sin embargo aquella noche se la habían arrebatado en mas de una ocasión dejando nada donde la confianza y la fortaleza por lo general servirían como un apoyo y un empuje al despertar cada mañana**

**Simplemente una sombra negra era todo lo que ocupaba aquello.**

**Su violín parecía a punto de doblarse conforme el ratón apretaba los ojos y proseguía con aquella arrebatada y furica serenata. Era como si con cada movimiento del brazo pudiese sentir nuevamente las garras de aquel monstruo separando sus ropas, cortando la piel bajo el pelaje y clavando sus garras en toda la superficie posible de su cuerpo para dejarle grabado en rojo vivo con la sangre corriendo, que había perdido cualquier sentido de pertenencia hacia su propia persona**

**Lo habían arrebatado de su propia esencia y ya no podría jamás recuperarla.**

**Y desde ese momento durante varias noches se retorcía entre gritos y golpes, entre sangre y carne desgarrada intentando salir de aquella fosa donde se encontraba encarcelado mientras su mejor amigo intentaba por todos los medios de devolverle a la realidad**

**Sin embargo el doctor Dawson sabía que él no era el indicado**

**Lo único que podía hacer era mantener su maletín de médico cerca, con una aguja de tranquilizante preparada por si al de pelaje castaño le daba por intentar destruirse a sí mismo de nueva cuenta, arrancándose el pelo y parte de la piel en un doloroso intento por dejar de sentir las garras del otro poseyéndole.**

**-Solamente hay que batir un poco mas querida…**

**-Ya veo…**

**El ratón de mayor edad desvió la vista hacia la cocina donde la señora Judson le mostraba a la oven Olivia como cocinar un buen pastel de queso.**

**Apenas una semana desde el cumpleaños de la niña… y se veía tan grande! Sus visitas para él eran siempre una alegría y un buen ánimo para comenzar el día o terminarlo pero parecía que en el detective hacían el efecto contrario, como si se tratase de una marca permanente que no le dejaría olvidar en lo absoluto; en mas e una ocasión había pensado en tomar la dura decisión de decirle a la pequeña que les dejase de visitar al menos por una temporada… pero sabía que como el detective se enterase de ello, jamás se lo perdonaría**

**-Todavía sigue en mis pesadillas…**

**La voz del ratón de ojos verdes era débil y ahogada mientras finalmente dejaba violentamente el violín a un lado y apoyaba los ojos en una de sus manos sumiéndose en las sombras de estas y el agradable calor de las llamas de la chimenea.**

**El doctor reprimió un gemido cansino sabiendo que aquella noche seguramente sería una pesada a como veía que se dirigía de forma inevitable la psique del detective.**

**Sin embargo parecía que todo el estrés y el darle vueltas a todo lo acontecido aquella noche había terminado por cansar al de ojos verdes, que había comenzado a mecerse en su sillón antes de terminar recargado en el respaldo de este, demasiado agotado mentalmente como para luchar contra el sueño que era propiciado ahora en gran manera por la calidez de las llamas bailando en la chimenea. Y comenzó a soñar. Como tantas otras veces podía ver su casa, su antiguo hogar…**

**Su hermano Mycecroft… su pequeña hermana Brynna…**

**Simplemente caminaba por aquel sitio, la típica mansión de las personas ricas y de alta sociedad donde había crecido como lo haría cualquier chico nacido en una casa de buena cuna; sin embargo, la sonrisa acudía ligera al sentir la mano de la menor de su familia tironeándole para que la siguiese, riendo y escondiéndose en medio de sus juegos provocando una sensación de seguridad y calidez en el ratón de pelaje marrón que añoraba de forma muy continua.**

**Sin embargo…**

**Nuevamente la escena cambiaba**

**Se veía a sí mismo llamando a su pequeña hermana que le observaba con expresión de pánico mientras algo frío brotaba del suelo y le aferraba contra este al grado de que se clavaba en su piel y la hacía sangrar; la gigantesca sombra de una rata deforme y cruenta que reía y le rompía los tímpanos, tan poderosa y continua como las campanadas de un reloj… retorcía la espalda mientras la grosura de aquella bestia le partía por la mitad y el rostro de su hermana cambiaba de forma terrorífica al de todas las personas que le importaban**

**Ratigan presente siempre**

**Ratigan asesinando a su familia, a sus amigos, a aquellos a los que conocía**

**Ratigan tomandole una y otra vez durante cada noche desde aquel momento en que le recordase que había sido mas inteligente que él…**

**Ya no lo soportaba**

**-Basil… BASIL! BASTA YA!**

**Había saltado con expresión aterrada mientras el dolor de sus propias uñas enterrándose en su carne y atravesando la tela de sus ropajes le abofeteaba el rostro tan repentinamente como unacubetada de agua helada; le había sorprendido escuchar su propia voz suplicante y llorosa, rogando al doctor Dawson que dejase de tocarlo y este encima suyo, tratando de hacerle llegar la punta de una afilada aguja que reconocía como aquella que contenía el medicamento que le terminaba por sumir en sus horrores nocturnos sin que pudiese luchar contra estos**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió antes de recordar que era lo que había visto entre sueños y que le había despertado de golpe**

**-Felicia…**

**Había dicho antes de con un gran esfuerzo apartar al doctor Dawson que se tambaleó esforzándose por no dejar caer aquella inyección y dejar salir un pequeño grito frustrado al ver como el de ojos verdes salía disparado hacia la entrada, tomando su revolver del escritorio mas cercano y totalmente dispuesto a darle uso**

**-Basil por favor!**

**Pedía el doctor pero el otro estaba completamente decidido: si la gata de Ratigan estaba afuera de su ventana entonces EL estaba ahí y esta vez no perdería el tiempo con ningún plan complicado ni algo parecido. Simplemente le mataría llenándole de plomo hasta asegurarse de que no respiraba sobre aquella tierra nunca mas**

**Porqué no se había asegurado de que encontrasen su cuerpo difunto cuando este cayó al Támesis!?**

**-Buenas noches a usted también…**

**Aquel impacto había sido realmente duro, haciendo que aquel con el que había chocado hiciese sonar adolorida su voz sin embargo el detective a causa de todo el golpe de emociones se mecía completamente desorientado y mareado; el doctor Dawson salió corriendo con torpeza respirando de forma agitada antes de gemir con alivio mientras que Basil percibía como unas fuertes manos que salían desde lo profundo de aquella capa le sostenían con firmeza, dándole una sensación de seguridad que le perturbaba pero al mismo tiempo no le dejaba reaccionar mas**

**Parpadeó un poco ya que un destello dorado parecía haber asomado por debajo de aquella oscuridad pero un segundo después, volvió a repetirse que la imaginación se la estaba jugando ya que sin soltarle, el sujeto había levantado una mano para retirarse la capucha dejando ver el rostro calmo y sereno del joven duque Du Ratovik**

**-Usted…**

**Dijo con sorpresa el ratón del bigote mientras el chico sonreía muy apenas y movía su mirada desde los ojos verdes del detective hasta la pistola que sostenía con fuerza a pesar de que su mano temblaba un poco; el muchacho sonrió apenas un poco mas antes de deslizar su mano por el brazo del otro haciendo que este se estremeciese pero observando como el chico tomaba el revolver de su mano y lo retiraba, levantándolo y girándolo antes de tendérselo al doctor Dawson**

**-Veo que han tenido una noche de lo mas interesante…**

**Dijo con suavidad antes de que el detective de ojos verdes parpadease al notar las manchas de sangre que se dejaban ver en las normalmente blancas mangas de su camisa, aparte de los desgarrones provocados por su ataque de ansiedad momentos antes**

**-Gajes del oficio- dijo rápidamente y sin pensar el detective antes de retirar su recargo del cuerpo del otro que tan solo le vió con interés- a que debemos el honor de su visita, joven duque?**

**Inquirió Basil como si nada hubiese ocurrido cambiando su reacción de golpe haciendo al chico levantar una ceja y buscar alguna respuesta en el compañero de bigote de este, que tan solo se encogió de hombros y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.**

**-He venido a recoger a mi prima…**

**Dijo con calma y de forma serena, cubriendo de golpe los verdaderos motivos por los que había acudido a aquella residencia, pateándose mentalmente al darse cuenta que al momento de la verdad se había topado a sí mismo con su cobardía al imaginar lo que sucedería si hablaba.**

**Estupido**** de él!**

**-Su padre ya esta preocupado, se ha hecho tarde y me pidió que viniera a buscarla**

**Comentó moviendo una mano como si se sintiese algo incómodo con ello sabiendo que el detective por costumbre buscaría en su mirada si estaba mintiendo y asegurándose de que lo único que viese fuese a un joven al que le habían sacado a deshoras de su cálido hogar por un mandado que por lo general no haría.**

**-Entiendo…- había dicho el detective con una sombra de duda en la voz pero resignándose a que tal vez estaba demasiado inclinado a sospechar de todo por sus momentos de crisis algunos minutos antes sin embargo, esto cambió cuando el doctor Dawson abrió grandemente los ojos y se rascó la cabeza con completa y sincera extrañeza**

**-Oh vaya… yo había hablado con el señor Flaversham de ir a dejarla en su casa!**

**-En verdad?- dijo el chico expresando sorpresa en la voz para mantener esa imagen de incomodo momento al verse movido inútilmente; al parecer todo el tiempo que había pasado al lado de sus padres escuchándoles al tramar planes y mintiendo descaradamente en el rostro de los demás había surtido efecto a que con agrado y alivio comprobó que el detective no encontraba nada para sustentar cualquier desconfianza hacia él debido a lo diferente de aquel asunto**

**-Así es…**

**-Vaya… no entiendo porque me hizo venir hasta este lugar si ya estaba planeado… supongo que lo habrá olvidado pero eso no quita el hecho de que estaba bastante abrigado en mi casa… en fin- suspiró el joven colocándose nuevamente la capucha para cubrirse de la lluvia- lamento las molestias…**

**-En realidad yo lamento que haya venido hasta acá desde tan lejos- dijo el doctor sonriendo con pena, recibiendo un movimiento de mano por parte del chico para restarle importancia**

**-Esta**** bien… de todas formas supongo que en algún momento tenía que hacer ejercicio…**

**-En una noche de lluvia?**

**La voz del ratón había sido repentina haciendo a los otros dos voltear hacia el detective que fruncía suavemente el cejo observando al mas alto que tan solo ladeó suavemente la cabeza y movió una oreja por debajo de la capa**

**-Para una figura acostumbrada a la pulcritud y al hecho de que se les enseña a que los movimientos físicos de mas no son necesarios para alguien que ha crecido rodeado de lujos, sus gustos no son normales…- comentó observándole con mayor atención provocando que al de pelaje blanco le brotase una gigantesca gota de sudor en la nuca**

**Incluso cuando se suponía que no le había notado nada, lo estaba empujando! Admirable pero en ese momento, nada conveniente**

**-Y como dice mi compañero el doctor Dawson, su casa no está precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina…**

**Añadió el detective haciendo que el chico suspirara internamente con pesadez… qué demonios se cenaba ese ratón para estar sospechando de todo lo insospechable!?**

**-Bueno… tampoco es como si yo fuera precisamente común- dijo inclinándose con suavidad a modo de despedida tomando la decisión de que como se quedara mas tiempo ahí, terminaría cediendo a algo que ni siquiera él sabía de que se trataba**

**Sin embargo…**

**Había algo en el detective que lo hizo quedarse observándolo como si de pronto hubiese reconocido algo. La figura, el pelaje, como caía su fleco… se le hacía terriblemente familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Era como si algo en el fondo de su mente quisiese salir pero no pudiese atraparlo y recordar lo cuál ahora solo le daba dolores de cabeza; por su parte el detective había notado la repentina mirada penetrante del chico sobre sí terminando por sentir como su pelaje se erizaba de golpe ante el extraño brillo en los ojos de este.**

**Juraba que tal vez no era solo su imaginación y que de vez en vez, en ciertos momentos sus ojos azules cambiaban a una tonalidad fría y dorada y que solo él se había dado cuenta de ello.**

**Y lo peor de todo era que eso solo hacía que lo sintiese terriblemente familiar**

**Pero de donde?**

**Finalmente el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando atrás a un muy confuso detective con sus cavilaciones mientras el doctor Dawson suspiraba con alivio al ver que no tendría que inyectarleningun medicamento, guiándole finalmente de vuelta al interior de la casa.**

**Y mientras el ratón de pelaje castaño volteaba hacia la puerta sobre su hombro como si algo oscuro fuese a atravesarla en cualquier momento, el chico en el exterior apenas había avanzado unos centímetros antes de sentarse en el suelo sin importarle si sus ropajes terminarían embarrados en suciedad o no; cerca de él cayó sober sus acojinadas patas la gata que le había sevido de transporte, frotando su gigantesca cabeza en el cuerpo del mas joven que solo alzó una mano para acariciarla sin fijarse en lo que hacía**

**La realidad era terrible y dura.**

**La traición no se perdonaba. Y mucho menos entre la familia y mas aún con la propia sangre.**

**Por mas que lo deseara no podía salvar al detective y eso significaba, continuar con el plan sacando hasta el último gramo de esfuerzo si eso significaba no tener que volver a ver a ese sujeto desgraciado nuevamente.**

**Sin embargo…**

**Por cuanto tiempo lo irían persiguiendo el verde de los ojos del ratón?**

**…**


	4. Buscando respuestas

**Cap. 4**

**-He visto sus ojos en algún lado…**

**-Sé que he visto esos ojos en algún lugar…**

**Ese era el pensamiento de dos sujetos que simplemente no podían dejar pasar aquello a pesar de los días**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Habían transcurrido un par de meses.**

**Unos cuantos solitarios, tristes y asfixiantes meses que no le habían dejado descansar en paz provocándole grandes lapsos de agotamiento producto de la continua medicación del doctor Dawson que parecía un poco irritado ante el hecho de que el detective había vuelto a obsesionarse con algo sin importancia al tiempo que sus pesadillas y sus ataques de ansiedad parecían haberse incrementado de forma exponencial a los crímenes que veía día a día a fuerza de no poder salir a trabajar en absoluto por indicación del mas bajito.**

**En una de esas ocasiones se había logrado encerrar en su habitación intentando encontrar algo de paz**

**Realmente le resultaba muy difícil pasar por aquello y sentirse tan solo a pesar de que debía de haberse sentido inclinado a ello ya que antes del doctor no tenía a nadie mas para cualquier cosa.**

**Y sin embargo… a pesar de que ahora tenía tantos amigos se sentía mas abandonado que nunca.**

**No podía pasar por aquellos accesos de dolor sin que inmediatamente intentasen tranquilizarlo cuando él mismo sabía que no era lo que necesitaba. No sabía de que se trataba pero medicamentos y químicos definitivamente no iban dentro de la lista de utilidades; el mismo había retomado una vieja y mal habida costumbre, pasándose algunas inyecciones que tenía guardadas para casos desesperados donde requiriese el máximo de concentración antes de darse cuenta de que aquello era un asunto perdido totalmente**

**Lejos de ayudarlo, lo habían empeorado**

**En aquellos momentos se encontraba dando interminables vueltas por la sala principal, pipa en mano y su gesto meditativo a pesar de que sabía que el doctor Dawson pronto le recriminaría angustiarse tanto.**

**Pero no le importaba**

**Aquello era mejor que entrar en discusión con el buen doctor que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo cuerdo y de quien si no se cuidaba oportunamente podía hacer uso de su licencia médica para recluirle de forma definitiva en un hospital así él lo deseara o no**

**Esa opción presentada alguna vez había sido el único escalón para obligarse de vez en cuando a adoptar una actitud de falsa calma con tal de evitar verse atado a una cama, medicado todo el dia y con las sombras de Ratigan carcomiéndole lo poco de cordura que conservaba con fiereza, día y noche; en aquellos momentos solo podía sentir la presencia del ratón del bigote y permitirse cavilar nuevamente en aquel detalle que lo atormentaba desde la primera de muchas visitas del roedor de pelaje blanco**

**Porqué sentía que lo conocía y que al mismo tiempo, representaba peligro?**

**Algo no concordaba en absoluto.**

**De inicio pensaba que por el reciente acercamiento entre las familias Flaversham y Du Ratovik el crio estaría al pendiente de los lugares que la pequeña Olivia frecuentaba, por lo que no sería extraño que fuese a Baker Street preguntando por ella y quedándose con ellos durante algunas horas para compartir alguna charla o una taza de té en compañía de los adultos; sin embargo con el pasar de los días y el transcurrir del tiempo las visitas comenzaron a ser "solo por Olivia" a presentarse en solitario sin la niña por en medio**

**Por muy mal que lo admitiese para sí mismo, aquello le intrigaba y le agradaba al mismo tiempo**

**Lejos de las apariencias el chiquillo era extremadamente inteligente y astuto como una serpiente, con una agilidad mental para los retos y acertijos que casi parecía haber sido preparado genéticamente para ello; a pesar de que su mente lógica parecía luchar con la fuerza de sus garras para trazar una larga línea entre ambos en mas de una ocasión había terminado por invitar almas joven a acompañarles a él y al doctor Dawson en alguna misión en la que agradablemente, el otro había aceptado.**

**Incluso parecía que a veces solo les buscaba en compañía para poder unírseles**

**Pero no tenía mucho sentido al final**

**Los aristócratas no buscaban aquel tipo de actividades y emociones de forma tan contínua. Incluso si de un inicio fuese mera curiosidad o salir de la rutina para alguien de la nobleza inglesa, ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para que otro roedor se hubiese aburrido y abandonado cualquier acercamiento al haber satisfecho su interés inicial; pero ese no era el caso del muchacho que se inclinaba a sacarle conversación al de pelaje castaño, sintiéndose este incluso algo halagado ante el interés presentado por el otro.**

**No era lo acostumbrado en él. Por lo general detestaba las multitudes y que los demás se acercasen de forma tan superficial y fingida hacia su persona, solo pro la fama pero aparte del doctor Dawson y la pequeña Olivia parecía que el primo de esta tenía también un gusto compartido de aprender del de mayor edad.**

**Y en cierta manera suponía que eso era lo que en cierta forma alimentaba su ego y amor propio y lo que le fascinaba de las visitas del mas joven**

**Sin embargo una insidiosa vocecilla al fondo de su cabeza parecía burlarse de ello**

**Y lo que esta le decía, el detective terminaba encerrándolo donde ya no pudiese analizarlo.**

**Él no era así. Desde un inicio se había negado a cualquier muestra… de aquello que no necesitaba y que solamente ocupaba un espacio en su mente que no era requerida como conocimiento básico de supervivencia o que le ayudase en sus investigaciones; era un estorbo, una debilidad y un lastre si lo veía de todas las formas en que lo había analizado alguna vez y si en alguna ocasión hubiese pretendido sentir algo similar había sido tan solo por cumplir con una investigación en la que requería ganarse la confianza de alguna dama.**

**Fuera de ello, no estaba permitido algo real.**

**Y desde lo del profesor Ratigan era algo completamente descartado. Basil suspiró con pesadez, clavando sus ojos verdes en las llamas de la chimenea mientras que parecía proseguir con aquella ridícula batalla que terminaba por quebrarlo, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquilo y al mismo tiempo, agobiado.**

**Dawson en su eterno sillón leía el periódico y rechistaba ante la tasa de crímenes que eran informados cada día y a los que ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse de nueva cuenta.**

**Había números rojos.**

**Aún cuando el ratón de pelaje castaño había tratado de negarlo para no alimentar todavía mas su paranoia y su locura, a final de cuentas había terminado por hacer una recopilación de datos que había dado como resultado un incremento en el trabajo de los maleantes, de forma rápida y precisa como solamente se viviese durante la época de aquella rata de alcantarilla cuando los esbirros de este se organizasen bajo sus órdenes para cometer todos sus crímenes**

**-Cada vez se ve peor todo esto… no es posible…**

**Resopló el buen doctor mientras que el ratón asentía mecánicamente y movía un poco su cola, levantando un poco mas su pipa sin usarla**

**La mayoría de los seguidores de la enorme rata habían sido encarcelados o habían huido al saber de la muerte de su líder. Aunque Fidget había sobrevivido este no era mas una amenaza excepto para si mismo e incluso ahora se dedicaba a cuidar de la pequeña Olivia con quien parecía llevarse muy bien a pesar de que este había sido participe en su secuestro y el de su padre; de inicio a él le había irritado pero no encontraba indicios de que el murciélago de una pata estuviese de nuevo bajo las garras de su antiguo jefe.**

**Basil**** pasó sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo, apretando as la mano con la pipa y haciendo lo mismo con la otra pero con su barbilla, frunciendo el cejo con evidente molestia**

**Todo a final de cuentas lo llevaba a aquel momento**

**Las pesadillas… la inseguridad…**

**Él había visto a su enemigo caer desde lo alto del Big Ben sin que tuviese las probabilidades de sobrevivir mas que en un porcentaje completamente mínimo. Pero el mínimo no significaba seguridad completa. Estaba ese "pequeño" dejo de que hubiera logrado escabullirse de cualquier manera pero él se había obligado a aceptar su muerte como si con ello pudiese poner un punto final y decisivo en todo aquel asunto del que no deseaba acordarse jamás.**

**Y sin embargo…**

**Todos los indicios, todas aquellas voces que trataba de acallar, cada año de trabajo y de aprendizaje solo le llevaba a la resolución de que finalmente, no podía negar lo evidente por mucho que doliera en su orgullo.**

**Se pasó una mano por el flequillo de la frente, estirándolo con rabia y desesperación, apretando los ojos al tiempo que dejaba salir un gemido frustrado pues todas sus mentiras autoimpuestas habían caído de golpe, enviándole un choque eléctrico pro todo el cuerpo y presionándole con un agotamiento mental indescriptible tan solo por el simple hecho de finalmente admitir lo que había deseado tragarse hasta el final de sus días: que Padraic Ratigan estaba tan vivo como siempre y que sus fuerzas muy probablemente se habían incrementado.**

**Pero qué tanto?**

**El doctor Dawson bajó suavemente el periódico y carraspeó haciendo que el de ojos verdes abriera estos y se soltase de golpe a sabiendas de que cualquier movimiento que pudiese parecer autodestructivo haría que el otro lo tomase como un indicativo de que era hora de volver a la cama**

**Comenzaba a sentirse como un niño con tan estricta vigilancia de su psique**

**Suspiró con resignación y dejó salir un resoplido fuerte a través de la nariz antes de colocarse la pipa en la boca y comenzar a remover los viejos recortes que tenía sobre la chimenea de forma frenética, desacomodándolos y volviendo a ordenarlos haciendo que el ratón de bigote se pasase la yema de los dedos por los ojos con gesto cansino**

**-Por todos los cielos Basil… qué es lo que le sucede?**

**El aludido se detuvo y bajó las manos antes de retirarse la pipa de la boca, dejando salir una suave hilera de humo**

**-Honestamente no lo se Dawson… por primera vez en mi vida me veo forzado a confesar que estoy confundido, que veo la verdad detrás de todo y que me rehuso a aceptarla categóricamente pero que el hecho de saber que no puedo cubrir el sol con un dedo es agotador en grado sumo…**

**Se viró y rebuscó en una pila de documentos que por su forma y color era evidente que eran recientes hasta que de esta sacó una carpeta marrón la cuál arrojó al suelo, dejando ver en un desliz una fotografía en blanco y negro del chico que les había estado visitando, haciendo que el doctor Dawson se inclinase con dificultad para recogerla**

**-El chico?**

**Inquirió sacando sus gafas para ver mejor**

**-Ha estado espiando al chico?- el doctor esta vez utilizó un tono ofendido e irritado mientras que el otro apoyaba la parte baja de la espalda en el escritorio, dejando su pipa sobre este y cruzándose los brazos con gesto inquieto**

**-Solo deseaba asegurarme de que fuese quien decía que era…**

**Respondió Basil con calma antes de emitir un suspiro nuevo y corto**

**-Mi estimado doctor, todo lo ocurrido últimamente apunta hacia una única y firme respuesta así que tengo que ver que todos los aquí presentes estemos a salvo… no podemos abrirle nuestra casa al primer extraño que aparezca alegando ser una buena persona…**

**-No cree que esa llevando esto al grado exagerado, Basil?**

**Replicó el del bigote tratando de ser paciente con su amigo, sabiendo por experiencia en la guerra que ciertos traumas no pasaban de la noche a la mañana y que técnicamente todo lo pasado por el otro era demasiado reciente como para desaparecer así nada mas.**

**-El profesor Ratigan esta muerto. Todos lo han aceptado… porqué usted no puede…?**

**-Porque es gracias a que yo veo lo que el resto de las personas no, que puedo llevar mis casos a buen termino y lo que al final, me da el numero de aciertos necesarios para no dejarme sin trabajo**

**Respondió el de pelaje castaño de forma lacónica a sabiendas de que el otro no se lo tomaría personal a pesar de sentirse ambos irritados; finalmente el de menor tamaño recogió aquellos papeles y volvió a sentarse en el sillón observando a su amigo con interés**

**-Y?... encontró algo que le indique que debería de preocuparse?- concedió sin embargo el otro compuso un gesto irritado**

**-No… la verdad es que no he encontrado nada de valor…**

**Respondió con pesadez el ratón de ojos verdes volteando hacia otro sitio**

**-No tiene antecedentes… al menos penales, porque sus grados en la universidad son excelentes y ha hecho algunos trabajos de investigación bastante interesantes… pero fuera de ello, traté de buscar algo sobre la familia… pero aparte de que son dueños de una de las licorerías mas grandes de Inglaterra, por parte del padre no hay nada… es como si no existiera**

**Gruñó comenzando a golpearse la frente con la punta de un dedo**

**-Traté de encontrar cualquier dato, alguna pista… pero incluso intentando tentar al muchacho es como querer abrir una cerradura que carece de cerrojo…**

**-Tal vez un hijo ilegítimo?- aventuró el de bigote con algo de animos- a las personas de dinero esos asuntos no les gusta ventilarlos…**

**-Si fuera así de hecho sería fácil de rastrear ya que siempre hay alguien dispuesto a hablar a cambio de algo de dinero, pero ni siquiera las mucamas de la mansión Du Ratovik parecen saber algo… y no hay posibilidades de colarme disfrazado, he revisado por si había algún punto débil pero todos en ese lugar parecen reconocerme a pesar de todo…**

**Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fastidio**

**-Familia inteligente, servidumbre inteligente… solo falta que un ave me pase por encima y…**

**-Ya entendí…**

**Interrumpió el doctor riendo un poco indicándole que había entendido a donde iba con todo eso; el detective resopló y buscó su pequeña cajita de rapé donde guardaba el tabaco mientras el otro intentando animarse con la investigación personal del de ojos verdes, se apoyaba sobre una mano**

**-Y que hay de los amigos de la familia?**

**-O son muy cerrados o no puedo conocerlos…**

**Replicó Basil con irritación a lo que el otro levantó una ceja**

**-Vera…- explicó el detective- una parte de ellos los he podido investigar y acercarme gracias a… pequeños contactos de mis épocas de juventud pero cuando tocamos el tema de los Du Ratovik se muestran extrañamente silenciosos…- comentó comenzando a golpetear el borde de la cajita contra la mesa- por supuesto que es sospechoso pero estos solo se limitan a responder lo que ya se conoce y se muestran ignorantes de nada mas lo que me indica que o los están encubriendo en algo o realmente no se les comenta nada mas profundo sobre las cuestiones familiares…**

**Basil**** hizo una pequeña mueca antes de tomar su pipa y comenzar a llenarla con aquello antes de buscar su caja de cerillas**

**-Por el otro lado como le comentaba antes, todo son sombras y no hay nada que indique algo sucio o siniestro aparte de mi sexto sentido que nunca se equivoca- explicó a pesar de la risa del doctor que parecía encontrar su orgullo hilarante- lo cuál es demasiado extraño dado que como puede notar al menos una parte de la familia del chico esta compuesta de ratas…**

**-No cree que es demasiado prejuicio?- cuestionó el doctor Dawson con calma- no me parecían ratas en lo personal… y no veo el por que deberían tratar distinto a alguien solo por serlo…**

**-Largo de la cola, grosos de esta, la anatomía de la nariz y de los ojos, aunque no puedo observarle los pies estoy casi seguro de lo que vería si lo intentara…**

**Dijo el detective comenzando a aspirar suavemente a través de la boquilla de su pipa para luego, dejar salir el humo con lentitud**

**-Tal vez la madre no lo sea, pero tal vez por el lado de la familia del padre…- explicó el de pelaje castaño entornando los ojos como si pudiera ir colocando pequeñas notas invisibles en el aire para atar cabos- no lo sé. Como le dije, estoy seguro de muchas cosas y de otras me encuentro realmente confundido y no logro encontrar el hilo rojo detrás de todo el asunto… es verdaderamente frustrante…**

**-Me imagino… especialmente después de lo que pasó no lo culpo pero no todos son el profesor…**

**Indicó sabiamente el doctor Dawson haciendo que su amigo gruñera en respuesta. Tal vez, si nunca hubiera conocido a ese villano demente su opinión acerca de las ratas no sería tan racista ni tan cerrada, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto.**

**-Sin embargo y a pesar de que parece tratar de hacer ver que le desagrada, no parece afectarle mucho en su relación con él…**

**Comentó finalmente el ratón de mayor edad recargándose en su sillón, sonriendo con expresión traviesa y dejando tanto la carpeta como su periódico en la pequeña mesita a un lado, entrelazando sus dedos y observando el reaccionar de su amigo que parpadeó un poco, viéndose curiosamente confundido**

**-Con él?- repitió Basil sacándose la pipa de la boca con un gesto gracioso y extrañado- con quién? Con Ratigan?**

**El doctor Dawson rió abiertamente al ver que por primera vez estaba dejando desbalanceado al detective que abría muy ligeramente la boca como si con ello sus ideas pudiesen ordenarse de forma definitiva**

**-Por supuesto que no me refiero a él… hablo del otro "el"**

**Indicó el de bigote poblado con la vista en su compañero que había dejado tan quieta la pipa en su mano que esta parecía haberse apagado, dejando de humear hasta que el ratón de pelaje castaño volvió a agitar la mano, haciendo que las pequeñas brasas enrojeciesen nuevamente con la presencia del oxígeno**

**-Pero que está diciendo doctor!**

**-Solo digo que le simpatiza, eso es obvio- dijo con sencillez el cirujano acmodandose mejor en su sillón favorito- en todo este tiempo a su lado, trabajando en los casos tal vez no me haya hecho masinteligente pero me ha enseñado muchas cosas… además, un viejo como yo ya tiene esa experiencia en ciertas áreas que les falta a ustedes, los mas jóvenes…**

**El detective se quedó callado a mitad de una pequeña crisis existencial sobre las edades de ambos ratones antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que solo parecía relajar al de bigote que tenía mucho rato sin escucharle reir de esa manera; o mas bien, nunca lo había percibido relajado y riendo como ahora lo mostraba a pesar de que lo hacía solo porque encontraba ridícula su anterior declaración**

**-Pero que dice viejo amigo!... yo, joven?**

**-Mas que yo al menos…- concedió el doctor de buena gana- pero le aseguro que hay algunas cosas que son fácilmente notables si las conoce de antemano… como esa forma en que usted lo mira cuando cree que nadie mas se da cuenta…**

**Si no fuese porque el doctor Dawson sabía que Basil se retraía demasiado y que se tenía prohibidas ciertas actitudes y emociones, habría jurado que el ratón enfrente suyo se había ruborizado**

**-Mi querido doctor Dawson…- dijo el ratón detective tratando de mantenerse sereno a pesar de dejar percibir un aire levemente ofendido- se que últimamente he sido presa de un descuido imperdonable para alguien como yo incluso en sus peores momentos… tal vez mi mente analítica y mi forma de trabajar se han visto perjudicadas últimamente pero le agradaría que fuese un poco mas claro acerca de este asunto…**

**-Bueno… yo no se en realidad como tocar estos temas… -dijo el doctor repentinamente interesado en las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea**

**-Al grano, se lo agradecería doctor**

**-Bueno…**

**El doctor Dawson sacó sus gafas del bolsillo de su chaleco antes de comenzar a limpiarlos con un pequeño paño de seda haciendo desesperar levemente al ratón de ojos verdes**

**-Vera… en mis viajes alrededor del mundo y en el ejercito especialmente…- el ratón de poblado bigote suspiró profundamente evadiendo directamente la mirada del otro- no es que sea algo común pero cuando estuve en Afganistán si estuve cerca de varios casos similares y bien…**

**-Varios QUE?**

**-Ejem… a usted le agrada el muchacho, cierto?**

**-Pues si, me agrada- dijo Basil cruzando una pierna aún apoyado en el escritorio mientras golpeaba la base de la pipa en una de sus manos- para ser pariente de Flaversham esta bastante versado en muchos temas, sabe de ciencias y supongo que compartimos varios gustos similares de alguna forma…**

**Respiró profundo y levantó la vista para ver el techo en silencio**

**Para ser una rata tenía bastantes cualidades no comunes en su especie como ese pequeño carisma que había conseguido que él le aceptase en su hogar a pesar de que sabía lo que era; incluso su inteligencia era similar a la de… aquel sujeto, por lo que era mas que evidente que no querría tenerlo de enemigo ya que con una sola rata había tenido y hasta le sobraba para toda la vida. Pero si tenía que decir que había algo que le resultaba extrañamente inquietante y a la vez atrayente en el sentido científico de la palabra era aquello que no podía investigar solo con observarlo a distancia**

**Suponía que le gustaba el hecho de que fuera tan difícil de traducir como él mismo**

**Por su parte el doctor Dawson parecía estar adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo conforme estos cruzaban su cabeza a gran velocidad con el simple hecho de ver el brillo en sus ojos verdes que realmente dejaban ver una gran diferencia entre aquel día en que le conociese y el ahora; antes, el ratón detective podía decir con orgullo que hasta el mas minimo de sus pensamientos privados podía quedarse en ls sombras de lo desconocido para cualquiera pero repentinamente, aquellas orbes parecían haberse convertido en un par de cristales completamente transparentes, dejándole ver mucho de lo que el otro no deseaba**

**Y había sido por ello que al final, el doctor había terminado con una graciosa y simpática conclusión.**

**-Creo que no me he explicado correctamente…**

**Dijo el doctor con lentitud para no perturbar a su ya de por si nervioso amigo**

**-Yo creo que a usted… le agrada… de agradar… "MUCHO"**

**Basil**** observó al otro durante varios segundos en lo que su cerebro parecía activarse de forma dolorosa para insertar las conclusiones que le daban sentido a todas las conexiones faltantes hasta que algo le golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole abrir grandemente los ojos**

**-Se está refiriendo a que yo…!?**

**-Si lo quiere llamar de esa manera**

**Replicó el ratón de poblado bigote todavía mas divertido si cabía por la forma en que su amigo se encontraba tan cansado que sus reacciones iban con un pequeño retraso**

**-Cómo puede pensar eso de mi!?- exclamó Basil tieso, alterado y cambiando su rubor por un tono rojo intenso que hacía brillar su rostro de vergüenza mientras el otro ratón tan solo se reía- doctor!**

**-Vamos… no lo tome así- trató de calmar el de mayor edad- no es como si fuera el fin del mundo…**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño en respuesta a aquello soltó un gruñido antes de abandonar su pipa en el escritorio y caminar hacia la chimenea, tomando la foto de su antiguo enemigo que había ocultado detrás de las notas de periódico acerca de su premiación y reconocimiento por parte de la reina pensando que tal vez concentrándose en algo así de fuerte podría dejar de lado los pensamientos tan extraños del doctor Dawson acerca de sus confusas emociones que ni él mismo lograba descifrar.**

**La mirada alterada del detective pasó a ser una fija mientras clavaba sus orbes en las opacas de aquella fotografía que parecía burlarse todavía en silencio de las desgracias del otro, haciéndole temblar sin estar muy seguro de por que sucedía. A pesar de tratarse de un solo de papel aún podía transmitir aquel gesto demente, frío y desagradable de la rata que hubiese jugado con él como si hubiese sido solamente un objeto; sus ojos amarillos que no dejaba ver la tonalidad mate de la fotografía, parecían seguir vivos y obligarle a encogerse, admitiendo de forma humillante que incluso ahora, tenía miedo aún de encontrárselo frente a frente.**

**Y de nuevo tener que recordar los sucesos de aquel día… los forzados testigos de cómo había sido tomado, de todo para lo que había sido utilizado una y otra vez sin que a nadie le importasen sus suplicas o el hecho de que hubiese una menor presente…**

**Tembló con un escalofrío y las nauseas y el asco que tenía hacia su propia persona volvieron con fuerza, inundándole por completo.**

**Apretó con fuerza el marco que dejó salir un crujido de queja ante la presión de estar a punto de quiebre, tal cuál volvía a sentirse por dentro el detective a pesar de que había creído que por aquel día no volvería a pasar. Las viejas heridas en su pecho, en su espalda… en todo su cuerpo, parecían arder de nuevo al tiempo que los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo regresaban como si aquellas garras estuviesen nuevamente por sobre cada laceración**

**Ratigan no se había sentido satisfecho hasta escuchar su voz rota y suplicante para que parase, haciendo que el simple hecho de rememorar aquello fuese suficiente para volver a hacerle sentir como "nada"**

**Haber sido poseído… en contra de su voluntad y luego esa maldita trampa…**

**-Basil**

**La voz del doctor era preocupada y era mas que obvio el por que de ello. Seguramente había percibido como nuevamente ingresaba en aquella zona que lo alejaba cada vez mas y mas de la realidad y la cordura, por lo que le había intentado traer de regreso antes de que algo mas ocurriese.**

**Sin decir nada le agradeció al doctor con un movimiento de cabeza**

**-Debería tirar esa fotografía- dijo el doctor con cuidado antes de ver como neciamente, el detective la volvía a colocar en su sitio original delante de todos los recortes con gesto firme antes de rascarse una cicatriz en el cuello parte de todos aquellos recuerdos que tanto le frustraban- no le hace ningún bien…**

**Tal vez**

**Pero así como la realidad de la existencia de su enemigo en alguna parte de Londres había llegado de forma repentina, la solución a varias de sus dudas aparecía frente a sus ojos, haciéndole darse la vuelta y tomar su vieja gabardina para colocársela ante la mirada irritada del ratón mas bajito**

**-A donde va ahora?- inquirió este al ver como el de pelaje castaño caminaba hacia la puerta con aire decidido**

**Basil**** se detuvo apenas un segundo antes de tomar aire y ver al otro sonriendo a desgana pero con mas decisión que nunca por primera vez en mucho tiempo**

**-A por respuestas**

**Respondió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a su viejo compañero con un gesto que indicaba perfectamente que ya no sabía que hacer al respecto**

**…**


	5. Demasiado tarde

**CAP 5**

**Un golpe seco y una cascada de aplausos se percibieron a pesar de que ninguna voz era percibida de aquellos humanos que parecían disfrutar con un deporte que requería una gran concentración**

**Desde el edificio donde se observaba aquel enorme campo verde y extenso, fresco por la localización y sombreado gracias al elegante techo con curveado oriental donde aquellas criaturas sin pelo se movían con lentitud sin darse cuenta de que un grupo muy similar pero mucho mas pequeño les seguía a distancia prudente para poder disfrutar de aquello que hacían; desde el interior de aquella construcción unos ojos seguían aquello dentro de las comodidades que les brindaba el resguardo del sol**

**Un roedor de pelaje blanco bostezaba de forma sonora al tiempo que un par de lagrimas por aquel gesto se formaban sobre sus ojos**

**Aquello era todavía mas aburrido si cabía pero le había prometido a un amigo, el dueño de aquel lugar que le visitaría y ya había alargado demasiado el tiempo de aquello**

**Sin embargo una fémina con el mismo tono de pelaje que él pareció irritarse ante el gesto del roedor, golpeándole suavemente con la sombrilla cerrada que tenía entre sus manos haciendo que el de traje azul saltase un poco antes de frotarse un brazo adolorido, frunciendo el ceño al observarla**

**-Oye!**

**-Sabes? Para ser quien eres deberías interesarte mas en este tipo de actividades- espetó con frialdad la joven antes de levantar la barbilla y alejarse con dignidad haciendo que el de ojos azules rodase estos con fastidio**

**-Esto fue la trampa mas desgraciada de todas las que me has tendido Mycecroft…**

**-Sabes que lo tienes merecido después de haberme dejado plantado mas de diez veces seguidas por irte a esos paseos que no son lo que regularmente haces…**

**Armand**** gruñó y se apoyó en una mano con el ceño fruncido, volteándose de golpe hacia otro lado mientras el ratón mayor del otro lado de la mesa leía con soltura y pereza el periódico de aqueldia, descansando plácidamente sobre el respaldo de su cómodo asiento sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver el exterior o de prestar atención a su invitado del día que realmente se dejaba ver irritado, con una pierna cruzada y moviéndola con verdadero enojo**

**-Pero era necesario involucrar a Trish?**

**-Si eso sirve para que la próxima vez que concordemos en vernos en algún sitio tengas la bondad de asistir y no enviarme notas de último momento acerca de que te han surgido asuntos importantes, entonces sí…**

**Replicó el ratón apenas y moviendo los ojos sobre la superficie de papel de tal forma que ni siquiera parecía estarla leyendo, apenas observándola sin quedarse dormido sobre esta**

**-Sabes que por norma general detesto hablar, ya no se diga relacionarme con otros ratones pero siempre hago una excepción contigo y espero que como agradecimiento a mi amabilidad tengas al menos la delicadeza de tomarme en cuenta**

**Añadió el otro haciendo encoger al mas joven a pesar de que este era mas alto**

**-En verdad lo siento amigo…**

**Dijo Armand con verdadera vergüenza y un tenue rubor sobre la nariz mientras que el otro ni siquiera parecía inmutarse por esto como si no tuviese ninguna importancia o como si le diese igual que su invitado se sintiese incómodo por sus palabras; sus orejas blancas se movieron al percibir los pasos de vuelta de la delgada ratona que ahora llevaba arrastrando con ellos a…**

**-Para variar deberías tratar de ayudarlo a que se convierta en un hombre de bien Kreek!**

**La chica había dejado caer en el suelo al ratón de pelaje oscuro antes de soltar un muy agudo y potente "JUM!" y darles la espalda retirándose de nueva cuenta con la mirada de los mas jóvenes sobre su espalda antes de que estos pegaron un respingo al escuchar el sonido del portazo firme con el que esta había anunciado su irritada salida de la enorme habitación**

**-Espero que estés dispuesto a pagar cualquier daño que le haga esa chiquilla a mi hogar**

**La voz del mayor se dejó escuchar por encima de su diario a pesar de que sus ojos continuaban sin dar muestra alguna de interés por lo que pasaba alrededor a lo que Armand asintió a regañadientes**

**-Pero yo no fui quien la invito…- masculló de mala gana antes de ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo, quejándose con dolor- y tu te merecías eso por haberme abandonado con ella hace un par de horas en el recibidor!**

**-Podría ser… pero vamos, me tiene harto que siempre que tienes oportunidad me la dejas encima!**

**El chico se quejó finalmente poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantaloncillos del polvo que había pillado**

**-Es tu prometida! Tu la tienes, tu la soportas- añadió Kreek antes de estirar el cuerpo haciendo tronar su columna para luego, observar al ratón que de no ser por el sonido de su pesada respiración pensarían que se trataba tan solo de una estatua- que hay Mycecroft? Como va el club Roedógenes?**

**-Como siempre, tranquilo sin los críos como ustedes que no saben apreciar el digno arte del silencio- respondió el adulto con calma finalmente girando la hoja de su periódico a lo que los otros dos finalmente sonrieron viéndose de reojo entre ellos, divertidos por aquellas palabras en el de mayor edad- lo que me recuerda niño… no has visto como se encuentran últimamente las plantas de mi recibidor? Creo que últimamente están recibiendo demasiado sol… tal vez deberías hacerme el favor de moverlas…**

**-Es otra de tus adivinanzas?**

**Dijo el ratón de pelaje marron oscuro antes de acercar una silla y hundir la cabeza entre los brazos**

**-Ya sabes que el bueno para esas tonterías es Armand- replicó de mala gana mientras el de pelaje blanco levantaba una ceja, halagado pero al mismo tiempo desconfiado ya que su mejor amigo por lo general no era tan amable con él**

**-También lo es mi hermano menor pero dada su ausencia desde que decidió que el mundo exterior parecía algún tipo de atracción peligrosa, ustedes son el único ejercicio mental que tengo… además de que el chiquillo delante mio me debe mucho tiempo de calidad**

**Armand**** rió por lo bajo cerrando los ojos y con un pequeño tic sobre una de sus cejas mientras Kreek levantaba ambas orejas y apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos**

**-Tu tienes un hermanito Mycecroft?- inquirió el de pelaje marrón con diversión mientras el otro muy apenas asentía aun con los ojos clavados en lo que parecía ser solo la primer línea de aquella nota- porqué nunca nos lo dijiste?**

**-Porque si han de conocer a alguien lo mas adecuado es siempre dando el rostro y en el caso de mi hermano creo que dio mas que solo eso la última vez, todo el cuerpo en realidad y en lugar de confrontar las cosas para salir adelante, se decidió que la mejor manera de luchar era enroscarse debajo de la cama y lamentarse… no es precisamente como quisiera presentarlo si es que se diese la oportunidad la cuál dudo porque tiene el mismo sentido de responsabilidad en sus citas que cierto ratón que no mencionaré…**

**-Creo que te has pasado de cruel esta vez, Mycecroft- rió Armand aún mas nerviosamente que antes- me haces sentir lástima de tu hermano… MUCHA lastima…**

**-Bah… lastima ha tenido suficiente, lo que necesita es que algo lo haga asentarse sobre ambas patas y darse cuenta de que no va a resolver nada simplemente hundiéndose en sí mismo… esa no es vida…**

**-Y encerrarte en un club donde nadie habla con nadie, si lo es?**

**Inquirió Armand viéndole de reojo mientras apoyaba igual que su amigo de traje rojo la mejilla en una mano mientras que el adulto ni siquiera se daba por inmutado**

**-Mas que la de él te lo aseguro…- dijo con confianza sin verle directamente, prosiguiendo con su lectura- al menos nosotros tenemos nuestras razones para estar de esa manera y continuamos adelante… él olvidó que aceptaba los riesgos de todo y con eso realmente significaba "cualquier cosa"… y dentro de esas sencillas dos palabras caben muchas cosas; no se puede trabajar como él lo hace sin darte cuenta que estarás expuesto a lo que aparezca, sea bueno o malo para ti…**

**-Por la forma en que lo describes Myckey, siento que tu pobre hermano trabaja en la planta industrial de toxicos de la ciudad…**

**Dijo Armand con un tono bajo mientras Kreek se cubría la boca para no imitarlo**

**-Mycecroft… duro pero justo… mas duro que justo, lo cuál hace que me sorprenda que no tenga ya varias damas a su disposición, con lo que les gusta sufrir…**

**-Es que Mycecroft tiene cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse- comentó Armand**

**-Exactamente- replicó el ratón de mayor edad sin ofenderse o mostrar algún signo de molestia antes de que el de pelaje blanco tomase la taza de te mas cercana y bebiese un poco**

**-Al menos tiene la suerte de no verse obligado a casarse por conveniencias económicas- dijo el roedor de pelaje blanco con auténtico disgusto antes de pasar la punta de un dedo por el borde de toda su taza de porcelana al tiempo que su mejor amigo le observaba**

**-Bueno… al menos Tish no es fea…**

**-No es fea pero no es a quien amo…- dijo antes de percibir como el otro sonreía mas ampliamente- pensamiento que no va con nuestra clase social pero a mi si me interesa pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona con la que pueda sentirme completo…**

**-Pero tal vez esa persona con la que te sientes completo no te esta haciendo caso…**

**Replicó Kreek con un dejo inocente levantando la mirada al techo y entrelazando las manos para apoyar la barbilla entre estas a lo que el de pelaje blanco levantó una ceja con disgusto; no podía estarse refiriendo a lo que él creía, cierto?... no era posible que él lo supiera cuando aquel sentimiento lo había escondido tan profundamente que ni su propio padre se había dado cuenta!**

**-Claro… como tu tienes a Link…**

**-Qué tiene que ver Link en esto?**

**-Que es bonita, es agradable, es inteligente y sabes que te adora de la misma manera en la que tu lo haces con ella- replicó Armand con un tono sentido- tu destino será uno completamente diferente del mio…**

**-Pues podrías reclamarle a tu madre… sabes que eligió a Tish porque subirás un escalón pequeño pero firme dentro de la nobleza… solo te falta ser hijo de la reina para heredarle- se burló a lo que el otro le gruñó**

**-Claro y de ahí me sumo el reclamo de ella y el de mi padre porque no les he dejado suficiente dinero, mil gracias**

**Resopló a través de la nariz antes de volver a ver a través de la ventana con gesto pensativo, abrazandose los codos en silencio y tratando de dejar de pensar en todo aquel desagradable asunto**

**Él nunca había pedido casarse con Tish. El título que portaba de nacimiento no era uno que desease y le importaba poco si se lo quitaban y le dejaban en la calle sin comer ya que en cierta forma envidiaba la libertad del ratón trabajador de a pie que a pesar de sus carencias siempre encontraba la forma de salir adelante y ser feliz con lo poco que tenían mientras que a los de arriba siempre les preocupaba tener mas y perder aquellas cosas que no significaban nada, ni siquiera supervivencia.**

**Solamente había algo que le interesaba… y se encontraba muy lejos de él**

**Y no era solamente el problema de la distancia y el hecho de que se impuso a sí mismo sobre no traspasar cierta línea en cuanto a acercamientos… a pesar de creerse decidido a servir y agachar la cabeza ante su padre sobre el destino del detective, después de tanto tiempo de convivencia con este le había reforzado la valentía de darse cuenta de que no podría ser capaz de cometer un acto tan vil como lo era el entregarlo con los ojos cerrados a las garras que la oscuridad que le esperaban**

**No aguardaba a que el otro le aceptase**

**Ni por dinero ni por algo más, dudaba siquiera que se fijase en él y cualquier demostración que pudiese darle respecto a sus sentimientos seguramente el otro le rechazaría o incluso, le despreciaría.**

**No era como si aquel tipo de asuntos se tratase de a diario en cualquier parte aunque el conocía de cerca miembros nobles que mantenían sus parejas y relaciones bien delineadas y cuidadas, no lo hacían evidente ante los ojos del pueblo por obvias y poderosas razones**

**Y el no estaba exento a estas por mucho que lo desease**

**Per**** aún así…**

**No podía evitar sonreir al recordarlo, al ver sus expresiones tan cambiantes y al recordar como en mas de una ocasión había luchado contra el impulso de abrazarle contra su pecho al percibir que se sentía alterado y nervioso, asustado y confundido; no sabía como lo había logrado pero después de varios encuentros tal vez, de forma inconsciente el detective le había permitido ahondar en su mirada para descubrir una herida oscura y sangrante que no cerraba en absoluto**

**Era uno de los pozos mas profundos y desgarradores que jamás había percibido**

**Y sin embargo no había dudado en tratar de estirar al otro, lentamente, discretamente… para sacarlo de ahí. Solo conversando… regalándole su tiempo y si, ganándose que Mycecroft después se la cobrase encerrándole en una habitación con la hembra mas fastidiosa de todo Londres pero valía la pena si podía ver relajado, al menos por unas cuantas horas a aquel roedor que sin darse cuenta le estaba sacando al mas joven un lado de su espíritu que ni él mismo conocía**

**Sonrió un poco mas, observando el reflejo de aquellas esmeraldas en el cristal de la ventana como si fuesen lo único que necesitase para sentir que el día ya era perfecto**

**Al menos hasta que parpadeó para salir de aquella tonta ensoñación y pudo ver que aquel reflejo de un verde brillante no se perdía en absoluto sino que continuaba ahí, dejándole ver y mostrándose serenos y bastante mas claros que en ningun otro momento**

**Tragó pesado… y entonces se giró**

**-Mycecroft?**

**-Hmm?**

**El ratón que se encontraba sentado del otro lado de la mesa no apartó la mirada de su diario, sin embargo levantó una mano para apartarse el único flequillo que se dejaba ver a pesar de una avanzada calva por detrás haciendo que al de pelaje blanco se le erizara este de golpe.**

**-Cómo es tu hermano menor?**

**El adulto parpadeó por primera vez y levantó su mirada de un intenso verde para por fin clavarla de vuelta en los ojos del mas joven que tragó con pesadez al sentir como si el otro pudiese verle hasta el mas oscuro de sus secretos solo con la mirada**

**-No veo porque pueda interesarte eso….- respondió con cuidado aquel ratón de pelaje castaño mientras que el mas alto tomaba su bastín haciéndolo girar rápidamente entre sus manos como si se tratase de alguna clase de molinillo**

**-Es solo… te pareces a un amigo mio… o quiero creer que somos amigos…**

**Añadió en un tono bajo y apenado sin recibir alguna reacción importante del que tenía delante**

**-Entonces…**

**-Es mas bajo que yo y definitivamente mas atlético y delgado si lo que quieres son respuestas concretas- respondió con un dejo de paciencia aquel roedor de expresión aburrida- se mueve muchísimo mas que yo, como si todo el tiempo tuviese prisas por algo a pesar de que ya le he dicho mas de mil veces que el apresurar algo no siempre significa que saldrá en el tiempo que deseamos…- comentó con un tono practico descansando ambas manos sobre la mesa enfrente suyo, una sobre la otra- y si… los dos tenemos el mismo color de ojos**

**Añadió con sencillez antes de ver como aquel chiquillo se ponía de pie, tomando su saco azul y se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a irse inmediatamente**

**Kreek**** enderezó el cuerpo al ver la forma en que su amigo desaparecía por la puerta de salida, abriendo un poco la boca por la sorpresa antes de escuchar como el ratón por lo general serio dejaba salir una risa muy corta**

**-Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?**

**-No tengo ni la más minima idea- respondió Mycecroft volviendo a su estado de seriedad y aburrimiento tomando nuevamente aquel diario entre sus manos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquel chocar de cuerpos había sido bastante extraño aunque al parecer en ellos ya era costumbre toparse de aquella forma**

**Sin embargo en aquella ocasión había algo completamente distinto que había hecho que ambos terminaran con los ojos encogidos y completamente rojos de pies a la cabeza.**

**El callejón que habían tomado ambos por los dos extremos tenía varios desniveles y cuando dieron vuelta en la misma esquina no habían conseguido verse o tenido tiempo para esquivarse por lo que el golpe había hecho que el joven duque Du Ratovik se fuese de espaldas; pero como reacción para evitar que el chico se diese duro contra el suelo el detective le había aferrado del chaquetíntirando de este hacia delante, pensando que con la diferencia de pesos ambos terminarían de pie**

**Pero para variar y golpearle mas a su cansada mente había calculado mal especialmente por las reacciones de equilibrio del chico de pelaje blanco, terminando el mas alto sobre el de mayor edad… con la punta de ambas bocas unidas sin haberlo podido evitar**

**El detective de ojos verdes no estaba muy seguro de cuantos segundos habían pasado en aquella posición sin atreverse a dar un movimiento en falso mientras percibían el calor de los labios del otro sobre los propios antes de que en una fracción de segundo los dos reaccionasen al mismo tiempo, separándose sin ponerse de pie y cubriéndose los labios como si hubiesen cometido el pecado mas imperdonable de todos en contra del roedor que tenían delante en aquellos momentos**

**Una ligera brisa y el crujir de unas hojas cercanas se dejaron escuchar antes de que finalmente el joven duque parpadease y se pusiese de pie rápido, tendiéndole la mano al adulto que pareció reaccionar ante el movimiento del otro, dándose la vuelta para poder enderezarse**

**-En verdad cuanto lo lamento…**

**Se disculpaba Armand con verdadera pena mientras el de pelaje castaño le aceptaba la mano para levantarse y sacudirse deprisa, evitando los ojos azules del otro**

**-No es nada, se supone que esta clase de descuidos no deberían pasarme pero últimamente no he dormido nada bien y creo que esta comenzando a pasarme la factura…**

**-Pensaba que no dormir era parte de ser usted…**

**Respondió el chico antes de que ambos comenzasen a reir por aquello para luego, quedar dentro de un gran silencio incómodo que en nada les agradaba ya que aún podían sentir aquello ocurrido momentos antes entre ellos; el de pelaje castaño se mordió el labio inferior sin estar seguro como manejar aquel asunto cuando todo lo hacía generalmente con una gruesa barrera a sus emociones y en aquel momento estas parecían desbordarse según les daba la gana, con el corazón golpeando fieramente su pecho**

**Que iba a pensar aquel chiquillo de él ahora!?**

**No sabía porque se preguntaba aquello pero era un alivio ver que el otro parecía no verle de manera desagradable sino que parecía mas calmado. Y eso solamente le hacía sentir mas apenado preguntándose si ahora sus creencias y pensamientos estaban errados o creía ver lo que deseaba o si solo se estaba mintiendo nuevamente.**

**-Usted es el hermano de Mycecroft, cierto?**

**-Disculpa- aquello hizo que el ratón de menor tamaño parpadease con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor, levantando ambas orejas como si le hubiesen tirado un escopetazo por encima de la cabeza**

**Armand**** dio unos pasos mas hacia él antes de hablar tomando aire profundamente**

**-Tienes sus ojos- dijo el chico tanteando el terreno al hablarle al otro con mas confianza, tratando de ver alguna reacción negativa al respecto que nunca llegó- él… nos habló acerca de su hermano pero es la primera vez que noto que ambos tienen el mismo color… en la mirada**

**-No espere encontrarme con alguien como usted, que conociese a Mycecroft- dijo Basil finalmente sonriendo por un lado de la boca- especialmente alguien como tu… sin ofender chico, es solo que mi hermano no acostumbra a agruparse con…**

**-Un grupo de críos parlanchines que no saben cuando callarse**

**Ambos roedores rieron con fuerza ante aquello antes de relajarse con mucha mas comodidad**

**-Ya veo. Mi hermano mayor a veces es tan extraño o mas que yo- dijo el detective metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, ladeando un poco la cabeza- sabes? Justamente estaba buscándote**

**-A mi?- el chico movió la cabeza hacia un lado para verle de lado con interés- a que podría deberse eso?**

**-Es…**

**El ratón de menor estatura titubeó unos segundos como dudando. Respuestas, dudas, todo giraba en su mente y volvía a aquel momento en el suelo haciéndole ruborizar como si fuese una escolar a la que han robado su primer beso; se sentía ridículo cuando al menos se sabía con experiencia al pretender salir con otros cuando hiciese sus investigaciones, pero ahora…! Respiró profundamente y con gesto derrotado, rascándose la frente levemente desesperado a lo que el otro suavizó la mirada y sonrió un poco mas**

**-Vamos… es tan malo?**

**Inquirió tratando de animarle a hablar a lo que el detective separó los labios**

**-Sé que me has estado investigando, si tiene que ver con eso…- dijo el de pelaje blanco con suavidad a lo que el otro se erizó completamente al darse cuenta de que en verdad la torpeza de sus descuidos le estaba costando en mucho sus habilidades como genio- esta bien. Como te dije, conozco a tu hermano y eso me pone bajo una mira de atención especial que me tiene acostumbrado a tratar de darme cuenta cuando me quiere sacar algo**

**Rió con diversión mientras nuevamente el de ojos verdes relajaba la pose antes de asentir**

**-Deseaba saber si estabas relacionado con…**

**Había comenzado tratando de emitir seguridad, yéndose esta al trasto al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaría decirle al chico "disculpa hijo… por casualidad estás emparentado con el profesorPadraic Ratigan? Deseo meterlo a la cárcel y creo que tu podrías entregármelo". En verdad era estúpido.**

**Por su lado Armand tragó pesado sintiéndose aliviado al ver que el detective no le había visto hacer eso y sintiendo frío al casi leer lo que el otro deseaba preguntarle, temiendo que este pudiese descubrir toda su relación con aquella bestia**

**No podía permitirlo**

**-Olvidalo- respondió el detective rodando los ojos con cansancio- era algo tonto y sin ningún sentido de la lógica después de todo**

**Explicó moviendo su mano para quitarle importancia mientras que el mas joven delante suyo sentía como su corazón se detenía y dolorosamente, llegaba a la conclusión mas horrenda que nunca hubiese tenido que percibir: estaba enamorado? Si, lo estaba. Lo estaba completamente y no había forma de negarlo. Pero eso significaba que el otro estaba en peligro constante al estar cerca o siquiera aceptar el charlar con él ya que su padre por regla siempre estaba atento a todo**

**Y ahora que lo pensaba bien…**

**Observó los alrededores con alarma.**

**El sitio era tranquilo, estaba oculto… si aquel sujeto deseaba capturar al detective iba a ser tremendamente fácil. Él podía tratar de luchar por supuesto pero eso no significaba que el ratón pudiese salir bien librado si les rodeaba mas de un grupo regular de esbirros de aquel genio maligno; tenía que hacer que el otro se fuera, de preferencia que no confiase en él y que no quisiese que se acercasen de ahí en delante o que cruzasen caminos ya que esto podía significarle el fin**

**Y no podría vivir con eso**

**-Tienes que irte de aquí**

**La voz del chico sonó repentinamente dura y fría, con aquel brillo dorado que ponía sumamente nervioso al detective… que en aquella ocasión tan solo levantó una ceja con inquietud ante el cambio de actitud del chico que aferraba ahora con fuerza su bastón como si fuese a atacarle pero algo por dentro le decía al detective que no era así, que aquella actitud que ahora tomaba el chico para consigo no era en absoluto normal y que su simple cambio de actitud de un segundo a otro había venido propiciada por algo que no lograba vislumbrar**

**-Armand… -llamó por primera vez por su nombre al chico, haciendo que este abriera grandemente los ojos y palideciese con el corazón hecho pedazos**

**Tenía que sacarlo de ahí ahora mismo. Asustarlo era su única opción.**

**Apretando con fuerza las manos en su bastón antes de soltar este que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y duro, finalmente se acercó al detective que abrió grandemente los ojos y retrocedió hasta sentirse acorralado contra la pared detrás suyo sintiendo inmediatamente el corazón del chico golpeando con desesperación en su pecho e indicándole que estaba aterrorizado por un motivo que el de ojos verdes no podía adivinar**

**Sin embargo el siguiente movimiento que hizo el mas joven no lo habría podido adivinar ni aunque pudiese ver a través del azul de sus ojos la respuesta**

**Había vuelto a unir sus labios con los propios esta vez sin soltarle y sin permitirle alejarse, aferrando sus muñecas fuertemente con sus enormes manos mas sin lastimarle y apretando los parpados como si se negase a ver lo que estaba haciendo; al detective a pesar de la sorpresa de aquel movimiento tan inesperado como repentino le pareció graciosa la escena porque era obvio que el crio tenía la experiencia de una roca con aquel asunto y que actuaba de forma torpe seguramente esperando que le diera de balazos como reprimenda o comenzara a gritarle improperios**

**Por mas ridículo que sonara, aquel gesto le había enternecido**

**Parpadeó lentamente una sola vez antes de dejar caer los parpados y obligarse a no pensar, empujando para devolver aquello hacia el mas joven con la experiencia que le indicaba tanto tiempo pretendiendo y haciendo las cosas sin sentirlas realmente y permitiéndose para variar, el abrir al menos esa pequeña fracción de lo que era hacia el mas joven, pensando que después de todo no podía perder mas de lo que ya no tenía para entregar ni demostrar**

**Era un riesgo pero en aquellos instantes eso era lo de menos**

**El de pelaje blanco abrió los ojos horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y sintiéndose desvanecer al darse cuenta de que había llegado tan lejos como su corazón lo deseaba pero tan peligrosamente como no podía permitírselo**

**Era bueno y malo a la vez**

**Y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como se apagaba su mente durante algunos minutos relajándose ante el toque del de menor estatura que de alguna manera había soltado su muñeca de una de las manos del otro para descansarla con calma en uno de sus hombros, suspirando de forma muy breve al no separarse el uno del otro y comenzando a resentir finalmente la ausencia de aire gracias a que por edad, el detective le llevaba la delantera incrementando la velocidad de los besos**

**Sencillamente, era increíble que a su edad pudiese experimentar algo tan maravilloso como aquello**

**Pero no debía. No podía.**

**Se obligó a separarse del adulto que le miró directamente a los ojos sin esconder nada y sin impedirle adentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero el de pelaje blanco le tomó de los hombros con fuerza para que entendiese que hablaba en serio**

**-Tienes que IRTE**

**Dijo con firmeza mientras fruncía el cejo mostrándole el pánico y la preocupación que lo inundaban por dentro a lo que finalmente el de ojos verdes parpadeó como si estuviese captando algo**

**-Porqué…?**

**-No hay tiempo…**

**-Tienes que decirme el por que!**

**Soltó con firmeza el adulto pero era lo último que habían podido cruzar**

**La cabeza del mas joven dolía enormemente y algo caliente corría por un lado de su rostro sobre su ojo derecho, haciéndole parpadear al pensar que tal vez había quedado ciego o le estaba cubriendo parte de la ropa; no entendía porque ahora estaba en el suelo y su cráneo parecía palpitar con cada latido de su corazón. Al menos hasta que enderezó la cabeza aun observando las rocas en el suelo antes de percibir una fría y burlona voz que reía con fuerza, acompañada de otro coro que le hacía segunda**

**-Creo que no te he presentado a mi único hijo, verdad Basil?... tienes que admitir que es un excelente actor especialmente para hacerte bajar la guardia…**

**El de pelaje blanco levantó a duras penas la cabeza y se sentó sobre los talones sintiéndose mareado y confundido sin entender de qué hablaba la rata de ojos dorados que se mecía de un lado a otro como si bailase, riéndose y empujando con un largo bastón acabado en un cabezal de diamante el cuerpo de un ratón delgado que era sujetado firmemente por dos esbirros casi tan altos como el propio villano que parecía en medio de un golpe de extasis por la victoria obtenida**

**Negó un par de veces tratando de aclarar su mente para luego abrir los ojos con espanto y buscar la mirada del detective que estaba clavada con verdadera sorpresa y dolor en la figura del chico en el suelo, como si la traición de este no solo fuese lo mas profundo que pudiesen herirle sino como si en verdad le decepción del detective fuese demasiada como para soportarla**

**Ratigan se rió con suavidad y acarició la barbilla del ratón de pelaje castaño que apartó el rostro con un gesto de odio hacia este, apretando los dientes y dejándole ver lo mucho que su desprecio no había menguado desde su última batalla**

**-Hubiera deseado jugar contigo desde un inicio pero honestamente, las traiciones amorosas son mucho mas dramaticas cuando saben hacerse bien, no te parece Basil?**

**Dijo la rata inclinándose de lado con un gesto exagerado que pretendía ser de tristeza y con un dejo de puchero mientras el otro se removía apenas ente sus captores que le aferraron con masfuerza antes de que el de ojos verdes se diese cuenta que de hecho, aunque pudiese pelear… ya no tenía las ganas ni la motivación de hacerlo; no era como la primera vez en la guarida de la rata… en aquella ocasión era definitiva. Si había ercuperado algo, en alguna ocasión durante esos meses… esta vez no había manera de traerlo de vuelta**

**No le interesaba**

**En el mundo, no había alguien a quien salvar o por que luchar como en la ocasión del aniversario de la reina.**

**Realmente esta vez… simplemente desaparecer o morir, era la mejor opción de todas**

**-Llévenselo!**

**Soltó el profesor de cabello relamido sobre el cráneo mientras los esbirros arrastraban al de pelaje castaño, volteando este una última vez sobre su hombro mientras el crio de ojos azules le observaba completamente quieto y sin moverse, impelido por su propia culpa de hacer nada mientras que la expresión de traición en el detective se confirmaba como una que jamás le permitiría borrarse de la memoria.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	6. Infierno

**Cap. 6**

**Habían pasado varios minutos pero la parálisis que en aquellos momentos era dueña absoluta de sus sentidos le impedía hacer nada al respecto.**

**Aquellos ojos continuaban grabados en sangre gritándole por aquel acto. Si había algo mas bajo, sucio y despreciable que lo que había hecho aquel día por mucho que alguien desease justificarlo al no haber sido con propósito, él no lo creería y dudaría de la existencia de dicho acto; hundió el rostro entre las manos y apretó con fuerza comprendiendo por fin, que sin importar que tanto se esforzase por hacer la diferencia a final de cuentas llevaba lo retorcido en su sangre.**

**Comenzó a llorar con el alma partiéndosele en pedazos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No recordaba haberse sentido así de herido nunca.**

**Incluso superaba con creces la vez anterior pero esta vez se trataba de algo mas personal, algo íntimo por lo que la lesión había sido directamente en carne viva. De vez en cuando un nuevo temblor le recorría de arriba abajo mientras era arrastrado a un sitio que seguramente no reconocería y del cuál su mente ni siquiera se tomaría la mínima molestia de intentar localizar ya que se había apagado como si ya ninguna salida fuera posible para lo que estaba destinado.**

**Nunca algún sentimiento había influenciado su vida.**

**Todo lo que había aprendido al dar su alma, su tiempo y su existencia entera a las investigaciones y al único amor que tenía por su trabajo le había enseñado que cualquier puerta abierta al corazón era un peligro para sí. Sabía que algo como aquello podría ocurrir y por ello se había resguardado de cualquier intento de enamorarse a pesar de que en alguna ocasión creyó caer.**

**Entonces porqué ahora lo había permitido tan abiertamente!?**

**En verdad estaba tan desesperado por creer que había alguna forma de salvarse por dentro, de salir de aquel sitio donde le había encerrado Ratigan dentro de su propio cuerpo y mente que estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a cualquiera que pudiera aparecer como un bote salvavidas dispuesto a sacarle de la tormenta? Que estúpido y mil veces estúpido que había sido! Ingenuo, tonto, descuidado… una verdadera burla para sí mismo y cualquier cosa que le sucediese se la tenía bien merecida**

**Era la segunda vez que caía en una de las trampas de aquella maldita rata… y probablemente sería la última.**

**Estaba seguro de que en aquella ocasión realmente moriría.**

**Por reacción su mente ordenó a su cabeza voltear un poco y tensarse, como si estuviese a punto de escapar pero un fuerte golpe que se hundió en sus costillas percibiendo como un par decían con un sonido seco al romperse fue suficiente para volver a cerrar cualquier pensamiento de escape que pudiese haber vislumbrado; tosió y el sabor de la sangre al brotar de su garganta le provocó algunos espasmos de ahogo que solo incitaron a aquellos maleantes a reir.**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño soltó un breve suspiro antes de percibir como la sombra de un edificio diferente le cubría, observando por última vez un destello dorado…**

**Y eso había sido todo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Relda!**

**La punta de una espada de esgrima había quedado en la punta de la nariz de Armand Du Ratovik sin que este siquiera se moviese para evitarlo, encontrándose nuevamente sentado en el suelo de una habitación sin apenas reaccionar como si no pudiese todavía pensar claramente; una ratona con ojos llameantes en furia temblaba mientras que un ratón de pelaje marrón oscuro trataba de detener a la fémina que en un segundo se había sacado una navaja del vestido para apuntarlo directamente al cuello de aquel**

**-No intervengas Kreek…**

**-Entiendo que estés enojada… yo también lo estoy!**

**Exclamaba el chico de traje rojo intentando hacerse a un lado para no recibir las iras de aquella joven**

**-Pero esta no va a ser la manera en la que podamos hacer algo!**

**-Patético… simplemente patético…- sisseó la ratona con desprecio brillando en sus bellas orbes**

**Nadie creería que ella sería capaz de muchas cosas pero en aquellos momentos si no hubiera estado el otro presente, Mlle Relda seguramente hubiese asesinado sin miramientos a la rata de ojos azules que no se movía del sitio donde había terminado**

**-En verdad no se que vió Basil en ti…- espetó con frialdad la mujer haciendo sonar sus afilados dientecillos- solamente te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada… ni siquiera sentiste algo de remordimiento!?... responde, maldita sea!**

**El sonido de la bofetada fue duro mientras que las gotas carmesí nuevamente manchaban el pelaje del chico al tiempo que la mujer apretaba con fuerza su mano**

**Remordimiento?**

**El remordimiento seguramente era un estado bastante bueno comparado con lo que se sentía en aquellos momentos**

**Ratigan no había tenido muchos miramientos el día anterior con el detective y obviamente no pensaba tenerlos con su propia sangre. Por lo tanto había tomado del cuello al de ojos azules y le había llevado junto a sus demás secuaces a una habitación grande donde primero se aseguró de que el chico no fuese a hacer ninguna tontería y luego, aferró de un brazo al ratón de pelaje castaño que hasta ese momento no había reaccionado, apoyado en la pared del otro lado y le arrastró hacia en medio de la habitación donde había una cama grande a la vista de todos.**

**Si el chico de pelaje blanco creía que estaba aterrorizado no había sido nada en comparación con el detective que en un segundo parecía finalmente haber reaccionado ante la situación que se avecinaba.**

**Emitiendo el chillido mas agudo y doloroso que jamás hubiese creído percibir se había zafado de golpe del agarre de la enorme rata que ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en atraparlo, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver correr a su rival hasta la puerta cerrada con llave, comenzando a arañarla en un paroxismo de pánico puro pudiendo observar los alegres y burlones espectadores como el generalmente frio y tenaz detective se dejaba algunas uñas en la superficie de madera provocando una risotada fría y demencial en el profesor de pelaje negro que finalmente se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba el otro**

**Este se había encogido lo mas que podía entre el suelo y la puerta como si pudiese salir a través de la diminuta rendija que había a nivel de piso, comenzando a sollozar sin pensar mucho en ello**

**-No creo que esta vez sea tan fácil escapar como la última vez Basil…**

**La voz de Ratigan seguía siendo tan profunda y sedosa como cuando hubiesen luchado por última vez, no dejando ver ni por asomo que alguna vez estuviese a punto de la muerte en aquella torre de reloj hacia tantas noches**

**-Humm… tal vez si gritaras e intentaras con mas fuerza…- rechistó la rata observando los débiles arañazos del otro, antes de sonreir ampliamente como si se le hubiese ocurrido una maravillosa idea- ya se! Tal vez algo… como esto!**

**De golpe había hecho salir sus largas uñas, afiladas como el acero y había lanzado su mano hacia delante disfrutando con sádico placer como estas se enterraban en la carne tibia del otro que soltó un verdadero alarido de dolor para que luego, este tratase de quitarse con la poca fuerza que tenía mientras que el otro volvía a tomarle del pelaje de la cabeza para llevarle a rastras hasta la cama donde le arrojó sin importarle que ahora gracias a las nuevas heridas las sabanas limpias pasasen a cubrirse de un rojo carmesí**

**Basil**** dejó salir el aire de su cuerpo rápidamente, subiendo y bajando su pecho a gran velocidad antes de lanzarse de nueva cuenta hacia el borde de la cama pero la gigantesca rata con aquella agilidad muy propia de su especie le tomó de los ropajes y le arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando que la cabeza del mas pequeño rebotase contra este aunque para su fortuna había un gran alfombrado por lo que no se había abierto el cráneo pero de todas formas el daño estaba hecho**

**El profesor estiró nuevamente el cuerpo del mas bajito hasta aquel mueble pero apretó el cuello del ratón de ojos verdes hasta que este comenzó a perder el sentido a pesar de que luchaba y clavaba sus pequeñas uñas en sus manos**

**-Ah… querido hijo, te ves cansado…**

**La enorme rata de ojos dorados volteó el rostro mientras el ratón continuaba retorciéndose de bajo tuyo al percibir como el roedor de pelaje blanco parecía mecerse un poco, lagrimeando sin poder hablar**

**-Ya se, ya se… tu también lo quieres para ti, pero yo lo vi primero!- dijo la gigantesca criatura como si estuviera justificándose- y como se que en esta familia somos muy posesivos… pues tuve que… controlarte un poco con un pequeño cocktel… espero que no te importe pero no te preocupes, podrás ver como todos los demás**

**Rió con diversión ante su propia maldad mientras Armand fruncía el ceño recordando muy apenas como mientras les llevaban de vuelta al cuartel de su padre alguien le había acercado algo… su costado había dolido…**

**Acaso estaba drogado y esa había sido la verdadera causa de la pesadez en su cuerpo?**

**Tembló y entrecerró los ojos antes de ver como Padraic Ratigan se colocaba sobre el cuerpo del detective que se retorcía con mas impetú**

**-Ya deja de moverte tanto, maldito imbécil!- soltó la rata abofeteando con fuerza el rostro del detective que gritó al sentir las laceraciones de las uñas en su mejilla**

**-NO TE ATREVAS!**

**La voz del ratón de ojos verdes retumbó en toda la habitación cuando las garras de aquella bestia comenzaron a desgarrar sus ropajes con desespero y salvajismo, dejándole completamente descubierto enfrente de todos los testigos que comenzaron a hacer unos cuantos ruidos de ansiedad y emoción ante lo que para ellos, era casi como ver una película en vivo; se movían y silbaban ante lo que tenían delante mientras que el detective actuando por pura reacción mas que por pensamiento intentaba cubrirse aunque fuera un poco**

**Estaba repitiendo nuevamente su pesadilla pero esta vez, no era como en aquellas ocasiones cuando el doctor Dawson podía despertarle y traerle de vuelta al mundo real**

**Esta vez aquello era lo real y cualquier momento de sueño que tuviese, se convertiría en un alivio temporal.**

**Con mucha suavidad y una falsa ternura que solamente hacía aún mas cruel aquel momento, la enorme rata separó los brazos del detective hasta lograr ubicarlo a los bordes de la cama para usar la propia sabana como un amarre temporal en las muñecas de aquel de pelaje castaño; este trató por todos los medios de cerrar las piernas pero era evidente que al menos dentro del terreno físico la rata le llevaba una gran ventaja, lo que solamente hacía que aquella humillación aumentara**

**Solo cuando le tuvo totalmente expuesto delante suyo, observando la respiración agitada del ratón y los temblores que le recorrían ante la temperatura fría de la habitación y el saberse completamente visto por tantos presentes como en el pasado, la enorme rata comenzó a doblar las ropas de su rival para luego colocarlas a un lado**

**-No podemos permitir que tu encantador atuendo se arruine por nuestros asuntos personales, no te parece?**

**Inquirió la rata con suavidad antes de sonreir cruelmente mostrando todos los dientes, antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Aunque creo que hice saltar la mayoría de los botones es algo que lograremos recuperar… hay cosas que jamás regresan, no te parece Basil?**

**Inquirió la rata volteando a ver a su némesis que no era capaz de detener sus lagrimas que mojaban las sabanas debajo suyo y que torcía la cabeza tratando de esconder al menos esta de la vergüenza que pasaba**

**Al menos en aquella ocasión no había nadie conocido aparte de los viles sirvientes de aquella criatura y no la pequeña inocente y su mejor amigo que habían sido obligados a verle de aquella forma tan obscena; sin embargo eso no quitaba el enorme vacio que parecía carcomerle desde el interior amenazando con brotar a través de cada corte en su cuerpo hasta convertirle en un despojo de lo que alguna vez él mismo había creado o mantenido con lo poco que le quedaba**

**Tan solo se tomó un momento para ver a través de aquellas sucias criaturas los ojos azules de aquel crío que al final había ser resultado el arma mas efectiva del profesor Ratigan**

**Tenía que admirarle la maestria en aquel elaborado plan que seguramente le había costado horas de investigación para descubrir su necesidad de alguien al que sostenerse**

**Ni siquiera Irene había llegado tan lejos como aquellas dos ratas**

**Ahora entendía el por que el chiquillo se esforzaba en que le regalase horas y horas de conversación, de vistas y de intercambio de ideas y conocimientos: no era un interés genuino en él sino en ir minando sus fortalezas para crearle un punto de quiebre perfecto, en el cuál pudiese caer sin siquiera resistencia y que como lo evidenciaba su estancia en aquel sitio, atrapado como un vulgar animal de calle el cuál puede ser utilizado gratuitamente sin que nadie lo extrañase**

**En su caso era diferente al menos ese punto pero ya estaba llegado a un instante en el que o a Ratigan ya no le importaría en lo mas mínimo o les mataría delante suyo a sus amigos para que la daga metafórica doliese aún mas.**

**La expresión de dolor por la traición de aquel chico volvía a ser el mensaje principal en sus orbes al lograr que el mas joven le viese directamente**

**Al menos le quedaría como consuelo el pensar que aquel maldito que le había utilizado se llevaría aquello al infierno cuando muriese… incluso estaba sentado, ahí en medio de todos sin hacer nada y sin inmutarse!**

**Repentinamente su cuerpo se tensó obligándole a apartar la mirada de la rata de pelaje blanco, clavándola en el techo mientras sus pupilas se encogían y su espalda se arqueaba entre el golpe de calor recibido y la negación completa de su mente ante aquellas reacciones que detestaba creer que su cuerpo pudiese recibir.**

**Ratigan se había sentado en el borde de la cama donde le había atado las patas para obligarse a permanecer abierto ante él, comenzando a tocarle sin ningún recato en sus zonas mas privadas aprovechando el aspero de sus guantes para que la sensación fuese aún mayor; las lagrimas quemaban mientras se deslizaban por sus mejillas y finalmente algo en su cabeza pareció conectarse lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada de profundo odio y desprecio a aquella aberración de la naturaleza que levantó una ceja con interés**

**-Oh vaya… hoy estamos mas dispuestos a pelear que la última vez, no es así mi querido amigo?- dijo con dulzura aquel sujeto de ojos dorados enderezándose un poco para tomar la barbilla del otro que se estiró intentando zafarse del agarre antes de intentar soltarle un mordisco**

**No le importó la poderosa bofetada que le soltó y que le hizo volver a sangrar de la boca, al menos estaba dejándole claro que si bien había perdido lo único que le quedaba de alma, él aún era él.**

**-No importa, no importa… para ser una fierecilla es divertido que de vez en cuando pongas resistencia**

**Ratigan rió nuevamente antes de volver a colocar su mano en la parte inferior del otro, frotándole con lentitud y continuidad, observando con verdadero placer las reacciones en el cuerpo del ratón que se hacía sangrar el labio inferior al morderlo, apretando los labios pero de poco en poco verse forzado a reaccionar ante aquel desagradable contacto; el profesor casi podía percibir con sus oídos el golpeteo arrítmico del corazón de su enemigo que empezaba a perder coordinación conforme su cerebro enviaba las señales adecuadas al cuerpo**

**De poco en poco el miembro del detective se iba levantando así como sus piernas se tensaban de forma ineludible y los temblores de su piel se acompañaban con una nueva cortina de sollozos y su respiración entrecortada**

**Ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque le gustaba verlo de aquella forma, obligado a rendirse ante sus mas primitivos instintos gracias a su decisión.**

**Tal vez era justamente eso. Que el inquebrantable, frío y calculador Basil de la calle Baker tuviese que someterse y quebrarse ante lo que su cuerpo respondía y exigía sin importarle si él lo deseaba o no, haciéndole caer a pesar de su lucha hasta que ya no podía mas; su mirada brilló con complacencia ante los tirones cada vez mas fuerte de las muñecas y tobillos del ratón que conforme mas calor iba sintiendo, mas desesperadamente trataba de soltarse comenzando a marcarse en sus extremidades las quemaduras de los tallones de la sabana**

**Sollozos y gemidos se combinaban en una verdadera sinfonía para el villano que pronto se dio cuenta de que su propio pantalón estaba demasiado ajustado para su propio gusto**

**Pero todavía no.**

**Detuvo el movimiento de su garra haciendo que el mas bajito tosiese un poco y se removiese, observándole muy apenas como preguntándose porque se detenía ahora… antes de volver a comenzar haciendo que los chillidos y gemidos del otro fuesen aún mas audibles.**

**Era divertido porque él también comenzaba a desesperarse con aquello. Sin embargo no fue sino hasta que vió que el de ojos verdes los abría con el terror pintado en ellos, torciendo la espalda hacia arriba que cubrió la punta de este para evitar que manchase su vientre o algo de los alrededores, pudiendo percibir su lloriqueo antes de que todo su cuerpo cayese cansado sobre el colchón, volviendo a torcer la cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultar la vergüenza de haber terminado de aquella forma**

**La rata hizo tronar un poco su cuello antes de subirse mejor en la cama hasta quedar al lado del otro que parecía no verle hasta que le forzó el rostro con la otra mano, obligándole a abrir la boca**

**-Necesito ayuda con esto… crees que puedas?**

**Inquirió el roedor de ojos dorados antes de obligar al detective a morder la punta de su manchado guante para poderlo retirar de su mano; comenzó a reir al ver la expresión de asco en el de pelaje castaño antes de encogerse de hombros**

**-Que?... eso es tuyo!... no hubieras soltado tanto y no tendrías porque sentirlo**

**Dijo con simpleza antes de observar las reacciones del resto de la compañía que parecían ansiosos porque aquel sujeto terminase con el detective para poder seguir ellos**

**Sonrió con calma, tomandose su tiempo en todo lo que hacía**

**Tendrían muchos días… meses incluso antes de que decidiese matarlo… si es que lo hacía pero al menos deseaba que aquella ocasión fuese realmente la última en que lo viese resistiéndose a lo que le hacía; tendría que aceptar su destino tarde o temprano pero si lo hacía de una buena vez, menos trabajo para él. Ubicó el pequeño ingreso del ratón antes de rechistar un poco para luego comenzar a pasar un dedo alrededor, observando como el de ojos verdes tensaba nuevamente el cuerpo con un gesto de pánico en sus facciones**

**-Pensé que a estas alturas y después de lo de la última ocasión estarías mejor preparado…**

**Dijo el profesor Ratigan con un fingido tono decepcionado que hizo que las risas se elevaran en el fondo; les dirigió una mirada y un gesto complice antes de volver a ver al ratón**

**-Supongo que tendré que arreglarte primero, no quisiera que te sucediera algo esta noche…**

**Comentó con tono practico la rata antes de percibir como el ratón de pelaje castaño parecía resistirse entre mover la cabeza para negarle aquello y mantener su orgullo y fingir que no sucedía nada**

**Era divertido aunque comenzaba también a ser cansado**

**Muy lentamente comenzó a introducir dos dedos temblando de emoción al escuchar el pequeño chillido de dolor en el mas bajito, comenzando a moverlos despacio y a abrirlos en su interior, percibiendo como la tensión del otro apretaba y como este volvía a presentar algo de lucha para resistirse; si aún como enemigos había algo que admitir en el mas bajito era que no se daba por vencido y que a pesar de verlo todo perdido seguía peleando…**

**Lo que en lo personal ODIABA. Le daba migraña y definitivamente detestaba eso.**

**Con aquel pensamiento que le irritaba comenzó a mover mas rápido y hacia el fondo sus dedos, esperando a ver que las reacciones al dolor disminuyeran para poder introducir tantos dedos como pudiese; era un proceso algo largo de minutos pero lo que estaba buscando solo podría conseguirlo con una paciencia que no tenía pero que se vería forzado a buscar. Valdría la pena? Por supuesto que si pero solamente si se empeñaba en ello, cosa para la que el profesor era muy bueno.**

**De poco en poco el resultado que buscaba se iba obteniendo.**

**Las quejas del detective iban siendo mezcladas con sollozos y gemidos y su rostro no podía causarle mayor gusto al villano que el que podría observar con cualquiera de sus amantes: resistía, se mordía los labios, lloraba y un rubor intenso cubría su nariz y mejillas indicándole que iba por el camino correcto**

**Levemente desesperado comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus golpes y toques hasta que con una nueva descarga el cuerpo del ratón pareció retorcerse entre las sabanas, dejando salir un nuevo grito que hizo repetir las risas en sus torturadores antes de que algunos aplaudieran al ver la completa vergüenza de aquel que trataba de respirar en medio de todo aquello. Basil apretó los ojos sin saber por cuanto tiempo mas podría aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la cordura antes de dejarse llevar por todo, sabiendo lo mucho que estaba haciendo feliz a la rata por ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba a pesar de todas las precauciones que intentaba tomar el de pelaje castaño para que no le viera ceder.**

**Y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo**

**Casi no podía respirar y creía que podía tener una intensa fiebre por el calor y el zumbido de su corazón en los oídos, entorpeciendo su análisis de la situación en la que se encontraba.**

**Dejó salir un suspiro pesado y apretó los dientes mientras creía sentir sangre luir por sus muñecas al desgarrarse la piel debido a los tirones y forcejeos que estaba dando. Sin embargo parpadeó un poco al sentir un nuevo peso sobre si…**

**Y entonces su mente ennegreció completamente, olvidándose de quien era, de que demonios hacía y que debía de resistir por orgullo y por cualquier otra cosa.**

**Ya no podía mas.**

**-NOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, POR PIEDAD, NO LO HAGAS!**

**Aquel grito había resonado en la habitación y los pasillos que rodeaban el sitio conforme la enorme rata finalmente decidía que había sido suficiente con torturarle lentamente.**

**El ya deseaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo nuevamente y recordarle que de los dos…**

**-Yo siempre fui el mejor! Nunca tuviste oportunidad!**

**Sus risas desquiciadas cubrieron aquel momento en que el detective volviese a hacer oir el dolor por el que estaba pasando, especialmente el terror mientras trataba de arañar con desespero aquellos trozos de sabana que le sostenían y sin importarle la sangre que ahora marcaba las heridas en las muñecas, finalmente abiertas y solo provocando al ratón a retorcerse intentando escapar de la brutalidad del agarre del otro, cuyos ojos dorados parecían querer explorar cada reacción del detective debajo suyo para que no pudiese olvidarlo.**

**-No te parece que se esta divirtiendo? Espero que no este muy cansado después**

**Dijo uno de los ratones sentado al lado del de pelaje blanco, golpeando con su codo el costado de este que parecía mantener una mirada perdida y soñolienta a pesar de que también lloraba sin poder hacer nada**

**Ratigan nunca había sido un experto para tener cuidado con nada que no fuesen sus crímenes y lo dejaba ver con las laceraciones que de poco en poco comenzaban a marcar la figura del roedor que tenía debajo suyo.**

**Este ya ni siquiera parecía recordar quién era él. Gritar por ayuda no parecía suficiente y sin embargo, suplicaba a quien fuese, incluyendo a los presentes que se apiadaran de él y lo sacaran de aquel lugar a pesar de que sabía que nunca ocurriría; el profesor Ratigan al parecer dispuesto a seguir jugando ahora que no tenía el tiempo contado tomó de los hombros a su victima, sacudiéndole a golpes contra la cama con toda la intención de hacerle aquel sufrimiento todavía mas imperecedero.**

**El momento culminante de aquello tendría que haber sido cuando aquella gigantesca bestia se viniese en el interior del otro, provocándole un nuevo torrente de llantos y de suplicas que se veían ahogadas por la fuerza de sus sollozos que le desgarraban la garganta**

**Sin embargo el villano le había forzado a torcerse para darle la espalda, continuando con aquello sin importarle el sonido de quiebre en uno de los brazos del detective que abrio aún mas sus orbes verdes y apretando el borde de la cama hasta que un par de manos fuertes comenzaron a asfixiarle; en unos minutos había perdido el conocimiento pero no lo suficiente como para no percibir el dolor que comenzaba a adormecerle la parte de atrás del cuerpo y la ligera astilla de hueso que le atravesaba la piel como una navaja que entraba y salía de su sitio**

**Iba a morir**

**Lo haría y el resto de los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos probablemente con él.**

**Tal vez… tal vez si complacía al otro, les dejaría en paz.**

**Temblando y con un enorme esfuerzo por parte de su cuerpo aplastado y magullado comenzó a moverse contra el otro, tomandole por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no era algo que desagradase al otro porque al parecer solamente había renovado sus bríos por hacerle suyo**

**No importaba**

**Si por ese simple actuar podía mantener al resto de forma tranquila… entonces perfecto.**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	7. Aprendizaje

**Cap. 7**

**Habían pasado varios minutos pero la parálisis que en aquellos momentos era dueña absoluta de sus sentidos le impedía hacer nada al respecto.**

**Aquellos ojos continuaban grabados en sangre gritándole por aquel acto. Si había algo mas bajo, sucio y despreciable que lo que había hecho aquel día por mucho que alguien desease justificarlo al no haber sido con propósito, él no lo creería y dudaría de la existencia de dicho acto; hundió el rostro entre las manos y apretó con fuerza comprendiendo por fin, que sin importar que tanto se esforzase por hacer la diferencia a final de cuentas llevaba lo retorcido en su sangre.**

**Comenzó a llorar con el alma partiéndosele en pedazos.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No recordaba haberse sentido así de herido nunca.**

**Incluso superaba con creces la vez anterior pero esta vez se trataba de algo mas personal, algo íntimo por lo que la lesión había sido directamente en carne viva. De vez en cuando un nuevo temblor le recorría de arriba abajo mientras era arrastrado a un sitio que seguramente no reconocería y del cuál su mente ni siquiera se tomaría la mínima molestia de intentar localizar ya que se había apagado como si ya ninguna salida fuera posible para lo que estaba destinado.**

**Nunca algún sentimiento había influenciado su vida.**

**Todo lo que había aprendido al dar su alma, su tiempo y su existencia entera a las investigaciones y al único amor que tenía por su trabajo le había enseñado que cualquier puerta abierta al corazón era un peligro para sí. Sabía que algo como aquello podría ocurrir y por ello se había resguardado de cualquier intento de enamorarse a pesar de que en alguna ocasión creyó caer.**

**Entonces porqué ahora lo había permitido tan abiertamente!?**

**En verdad estaba tan desesperado por creer que había alguna forma de salvarse por dentro, de salir de aquel sitio donde le había encerrado Ratigan dentro de su propio cuerpo y mente que estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a cualquiera que pudiera aparecer como un bote salvavidas dispuesto a sacarle de la tormenta? Que estúpido y mil veces estúpido que había sido! Ingenuo, tonto, descuidado… una verdadera burla para sí mismo y cualquier cosa que le sucediese se la tenía bien merecida**

**Era la segunda vez que caía en una de las trampas de aquella maldita rata… y probablemente sería la última.**

**Estaba seguro de que en aquella ocasión realmente moriría.**

**Por reacción su mente ordenó a su cabeza voltear un poco y tensarse, como si estuviese a punto de escapar pero un fuerte golpe que se hundió en sus costillas percibiendo como un par decían con un sonido seco al romperse fue suficiente para volver a cerrar cualquier pensamiento de escape que pudiese haber vislumbrado; tosió y el sabor de la sangre al brotar de su garganta le provocó algunos espasmos de ahogo que solo incitaron a aquellos maleantes a reir.**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño soltó un breve suspiro antes de percibir como la sombra de un edificio diferente le cubría, observando por última vez un destello dorado…**

**Y eso había sido todo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Relda!**

**La punta de una espada de esgrima había quedado en la punta de la nariz de Armand Du Ratovik sin que este siquiera se moviese para evitarlo, encontrándose nuevamente sentado en el suelo de una habitación sin apenas reaccionar como si no pudiese todavía pensar claramente; una ratona con ojos llameantes en furia temblaba mientras que un ratón de pelaje marrón oscuro trataba de detener a la fémina que en un segundo se había sacado una navaja del vestido para apuntarlo directamente al cuello de aquel**

**-No intervengas Kreek…**

**-Entiendo que estés enojada… yo también lo estoy!**

**Exclamaba el chico de traje rojo intentando hacerse a un lado para no recibir las iras de aquella joven**

**-Pero esta no va a ser la manera en la que podamos hacer algo!**

**-Patético… simplemente patético…- sisseó la ratona con desprecio brillando en sus bellas orbes**

**Nadie creería que ella sería capaz de muchas cosas pero en aquellos momentos si no hubiera estado el otro presente, Mlle Relda seguramente hubiese asesinado sin miramientos a la rata de ojos azules que no se movía del sitio donde había terminado**

**-En verdad no se que vió Basil en ti…- espetó con frialdad la mujer haciendo sonar sus afilados dientecillos- solamente te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada… ni siquiera sentiste algo de remordimiento!?... responde, maldita sea!**

**El sonido de la bofetada fue duro mientras que las gotas carmesí nuevamente manchaban el pelaje del chico al tiempo que la mujer apretaba con fuerza su mano**

**Remordimiento?**

**El remordimiento seguramente era un estado bastante bueno comparado con lo que se sentía en aquellos momentos**

**Ratigan no había tenido muchos miramientos el día anterior con el detective y obviamente no pensaba tenerlos con su propia sangre. Por lo tanto había tomado del cuello al de ojos azules y le había llevado junto a sus demás secuaces a una habitación grande donde primero se aseguró de que el chico no fuese a hacer ninguna tontería y luego, aferró de un brazo al ratón de pelaje castaño que hasta ese momento no había reaccionado, apoyado en la pared del otro lado y le arrastró hacia en medio de la habitación donde había una cama grande a la vista de todos.**

**Si el chico de pelaje blanco creía que estaba aterrorizado no había sido nada en comparación con el detective que en un segundo parecía finalmente haber reaccionado ante la situación que se avecinaba.**

**Emitiendo el chillido mas agudo y doloroso que jamás hubiese creído percibir se había zafado de golpe del agarre de la enorme rata que ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo en atraparlo, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver correr a su rival hasta la puerta cerrada con llave, comenzando a arañarla en un paroxismo de pánico puro pudiendo observar los alegres y burlones espectadores como el generalmente frio y tenaz detective se dejaba algunas uñas en la superficie de madera provocando una risotada fría y demencial en el profesor de pelaje negro que finalmente se acercó despacio hasta donde se encontraba el otro**

**Este se había encogido lo mas que podía entre el suelo y la puerta como si pudiese salir a través de la diminuta rendija que había a nivel de piso, comenzando a sollozar sin pensar mucho en ello**

**-No creo que esta vez sea tan fácil escapar como la última vez Basil…**

**La voz de Ratigan seguía siendo tan profunda y sedosa como cuando hubiesen luchado por última vez, no dejando ver ni por asomo que alguna vez estuviese a punto de la muerte en aquella torre de reloj hacia tantas noches**

**-Humm… tal vez si gritaras e intentaras con mas fuerza…- rechistó la rata observando los débiles arañazos del otro, antes de sonreir ampliamente como si se le hubiese ocurrido una maravillosa idea- ya se! Tal vez algo… como esto!**

**De golpe había hecho salir sus largas uñas, afiladas como el acero y había lanzado su mano hacia delante disfrutando con sádico placer como estas se enterraban en la carne tibia del otro que soltó un verdadero alarido de dolor para que luego, este tratase de quitarse con la poca fuerza que tenía mientras que el otro volvía a tomarle del pelaje de la cabeza para llevarle a rastras hasta la cama donde le arrojó sin importarle que ahora gracias a las nuevas heridas las sabanas limpias pasasen a cubrirse de un rojo carmesí**

**Basil**** dejó salir el aire de su cuerpo rápidamente, subiendo y bajando su pecho a gran velocidad antes de lanzarse de nueva cuenta hacia el borde de la cama pero la gigantesca rata con aquella agilidad muy propia de su especie le tomó de los ropajes y le arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo, provocando que la cabeza del mas pequeño rebotase contra este aunque para su fortuna había un gran alfombrado por lo que no se había abierto el cráneo pero de todas formas el daño estaba hecho**

**El profesor estiró nuevamente el cuerpo del mas bajito hasta aquel mueble pero apretó el cuello del ratón de ojos verdes hasta que este comenzó a perder el sentido a pesar de que luchaba y clavaba sus pequeñas uñas en sus manos**

**-Ah… querido hijo, te ves cansado…**

**La enorme rata de ojos dorados volteó el rostro mientras el ratón continuaba retorciéndose de bajo tuyo al percibir como el roedor de pelaje blanco parecía mecerse un poco, lagrimeando sin poder hablar**

**-Ya se, ya se… tu también lo quieres para ti, pero yo lo vi primero!- dijo la gigantesca criatura como si estuviera justificándose- y como se que en esta familia somos muy posesivos… pues tuve que… controlarte un poco con un pequeño cocktel… espero que no te importe pero no te preocupes, podrás ver como todos los demás**

**Rió con diversión ante su propia maldad mientras Armand fruncía el ceño recordando muy apenas como mientras les llevaban de vuelta al cuartel de su padre alguien le había acer****-Armand… ARMAND!**

**El aludido sacudió la cabeza unos instantes antes de percibir como el suelo se solidificaba y que las voces y gritos que escuchaba desaparecían conforme iba recuperando la conciencia; su mejor amigo Kreek Malkowitch se encontraba en el suelo sentado a su lado palmeando su mejilla para que se incorporase**

**-Qué sucedió?**

**-Sucedió que a Irene se le pasó un poco la mano con lo último que hizo…- dijo el ratón con el ceño fruncido antes de levantar una botella rota al lado del cuerpo del de pelaje blanco, que aún parpadeaba tratando de desaparecer las pequeñas estrellitas que titilaban en sus ojos para luego, frotarse la cabeza con una mano haciendo unos cuantos ruidos de dolor y apretando los parpados- Hmm… que desperdicio… un Medoc del 20… esa mujer no sabe de cuidados**

**Gruñó antes de negar con la cabeza y luego, ver como muy lentamente su compañero se sentaba sobre sus tobillos intentando recuperarse**

**El de pelaje blanco se tocó la cabeza para ver algún rastro de sangre por el golpe pero solamente podía percibir la bebida chorreando por sus cabellos húmedos; agitó la mano con una mueca para deshacerse de aquello antes de suspirar profundo y acomodarse mejor sentado sobre el suelo**

**-Supongo que me merecía eso…**

**-No niego la verdad en tu declaración- respondió el de pelaje marrón oscuro observando con seriedad a su compañero- entonces? Que haremos?**

**-Que haremos?**

**Inquirió el chico de ojos azules como si no comprendiera, parpadeando un par de veces antes de que el otro se tensase como si estuviese irritado**

**-Para sacar al señor Basil de la casa de tu padre!- exclamó aquel ratón antes de ver como el de ojos azules volteaba hacia otro lado- tu… no pensarás… dejarlo ahí, cierto?**

**Una ligera sombra cubrió los ojos del chico de traje azul a lo que el otro le tomó del cuello de su chaquetín para sacudirlo con fuerza**

**-No estás siendo serio… no lo eres!**

**Kreek**** le sacudió con mas fuerza sin recibir respuesta del otro antes de que lo soltase para dejarlo caer de golpe al suelo**

**-Por qué… tu no eres así…- el chico le observó con desconfianza a lo que el de ojos azules se abrazó un poco las rodillas**

**-No puedo Kreek… es… enfrentarme a…**

**-Enfrentarte a don Ratigan, si, eso lo tengo claro- espetó Kreek con frialdad- pero tu sabes perfectamente que hay otras maneras de sacar al señor Basil de ahí!... vamos Armand… tu sabes que solo es cuestión de planearlo bien! Lo conoces demasiado bien como para no lograrlo!**

**-No puedo Kreek… en verdad no puedo hacerlo…**

**Dijo con debilidad el de pelaje blanco apretándose ambos brazos con las uñas**

**-Nos matará a ambos… ya bastante mal lo esta pasando para que además…**

**-Tienes miedo de que te mate a ti entonces?- inquirió el de pelaje oscuro levantando una ceja a lo que el chico levantó la cabeza parpadeando varias veces antes de verle**

**-Por supuesto que no!**

**-Entonces no quieres sacarlo de ahí…**

**-Claro que quiero Kreek, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es que…**

**-Hay una enorme diferencia entre no poder y no querer…- dijo el chico de traje rojo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de pie- es mentira eso de que no puedes Armand… sabes que tienes las mejores posibilidades de hacerlo sin ningún problema pero te han metido tanto que él es mas fuerte que tu que ya ni siquiera lo intentas…**

**La expresión del chico de pelaje blanco se volvió pensativa mientras percibía la mirada de su amigo clavada sobre si**

**Basil**** iba a morir de una manera u otra. Eso era un hecho. Antes o después tanto si su cuerpo no soportaba todo aquello por lo que se encontraba pasando como si su padre se desesperaba y decidía que era hora de terminar con todo; se pasó una mano por el fleco para hacerlo hacia atrás, entornando los ojos mientras se daba cuenta de que para hacer lo correcto solamente tenía que…**

**-Decidir hacerlo…**

**Susurró muy lentamente antes de sentir como si algo pesado se le cayese de encima y por primera vez viese los colores que le rodeaban de una manera muy diferente. De pronto su mente se sentía ligera y fresca y comenaba a marearse puesto que jamás había experimentado algo similar; era como quitar de golpe unas pesadas y gruesas cortinas en una mansión encerrada y oscura para dejar pasar la luz del sol y permitir que el aire corriese libremente por cada habitación**

**Se puso de pie muy lentamente y se meció intentando equilibrarse antes de sentir que su amigo le aferraba por un brazo y le sonreía con decisión**

**-Entonces, mi queridísimo suicida en potencia… que dices?**

**Un ligero dorado apareció sobre el verde de sus ojos**

**-Ve a por Irene…- musitó por lo bajo mientras el otro dejaba salir un grito de entusiasmo- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer de aquí a la noche… y dile… que traiga el mejor veneno que tenga**

**-Así me gusta!**

**Soltó Kreek antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación, dejando a un chico de pelaje blanco inclinándose para recoger un bastón manchado en sangre y pensando que para variar… no iba a ser tan malo morir de una buena vez por alguien que amaba**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Basil**** se encontraba sentado en el suelo con ambos brazos descansando extendidos sobre las rodillas, con gesto pensativo.**

**No lo hacía acerca de algo en especial o le daba vueltas a las cosas que le habían estado sucediendo en esas noches sino que sencillamente, de repente comenzaba a rememorar sus épocas antiguas de gloria cuando sintiese que todo el mundo estaba a sus pies y que era completamente intocable debido a su brillante inteligencia de oro que sin importar lo que sucediese o los peligros a los que se expusiera, el siempre saldría triunfante y listo para una nueva investigación**

**Podría pasar horas revisando químicos, inventando nuevos artilugios que le ayudasen a llevar de forma mas fina su manera de trabajar…**

**Entrenar la mente, estudiar y recabar solo la información pertinente para mantenerle activo para cualquier necesidad.**

**Tal vez, de cuando en cuando ir a visitar a su hermano mayor para tomar el té y charlar con aquellas frases inconexas y palabras salidas de la nada, retándose como una manera sencilla de divertirse a ver quien sería el primero en no captar las indirectas y los finos matices que darían toda la vuelta a aquello que decían, como aquellas ancianos que jugaban ajedrez en el parque y daban de sí los mejores movimientos que habían aprendido en sus años de juventud**

**Juventud**

**Ah si! La pequeña Brynna…**

**Muy a desgana imitó con apenas fuerza lo que en su mente era la dulce sonrisa de la joevncita, cuando apenas estuviese aprendiendo a moverse por el mundo, convirtiéndose en una pequeña señorita y adorando a sus hermanos como a nadie mas en el mundo**

**Se suponía que ellos deberían de protegerla**

**Pero ahora, cuando él se encontraba a final de su viaje esperaba que ella pudiese dejar de lado el que él no pudiese hacer nada por que sobreviviese y que le tendiera la mano en cuanto viese que el fin de todo estaba sobre su cabeza**

**Apoyó esta entre los brazos y se sorprendió al escucharse sollozar nuevamente**

**No lo entendía**

**Se suponía que ya no sentía dolor. Nada. Emociones, miedo, angustia. Solo era algo ahí, colocado para el disfrute y el placer de alguien mas.**

**Y sin embargo pudo sentirse a sí mismo temblar y apretar sus adoloridos brazos, percibiendo las líneas de la carne abierta tanto por sus torturadores que se habían turnado para hacerse con él, incluso al mismo tiempo sin importarles los daños severos en su organismo como las que él mismo se había provocado en la única noche en que una vez estando solo diese rienda suelta a todo lo que ya no podía ocultar ni guardar, riéndose al final como un loco al reconocer que el doctor Dawson tendría toda la razón para mantenerle quieto y drogado por lo que le quedaba de vida**

**Movió la cabeza tratando de sacudirla para despejarse y parar de llorar, avergonzado con su ridículo comportamiento antes de gemir ante la punzada de dolor que provenía desde el fondo de esta**

**Apretó los parpados y trató de levantarse buscando una mejor posición sin embargo, al igual que su cabeza su cuerpo desnudo parecía ser presa de unas gigantescas cadenas de plomo, enviando tozudamente golpes de dolor por todas partes, impidiéndole acomodarse de manera que la espalda no molestara, siquiera acostarse de lado para descansar un poco; sin saber por qué y haciendo una mueca de frustración ante tantas cosas para las que se sentía impedido dejó caer una de sus manos antes de pasarla entre sus piernas, tocando aquella zona que aún no terminaba de cerrar debido al traumatismo sufrido los días anteriores**

**Lo bueno de ser un científico era que no le daban asco aquel tipo de cosas.**

**No que le sirviera de mucho pero en aquel momento al menos podía revisarse para comprobar el sangrado y si ya tendría alguna infección reconocible debido a las multiples violaciones**

**Sacó sus dedos de aquel hueco en su parte trasera antes de levantarlos y tallarlos**

**Ya no había sangre lo que era un alivio en cierta manera, indicándole que al menos una buena parte de sus heridas debían de estar cicatrizando correctamente; no era tampoco como si fuese una buena noticia ya que en cuanto Ratigan le diese la visita de aquella hora estas volverían a abrirse y sería todavía mas doloroso que antes pero al menos no se estaba desangrando. O tal vez no era tan bueno porque no moriría rápido cuando al fin había abrazado la idea de que si lo hacía, se podría librar de todo de una buena vez**

**"Lo haces por el doctor Dawson y Olivia"**

**Si. No podía morir aun en contra de sus deseos.**

**Hizo una breve mueca y comenzó a separar y a unir sus dedos un par de veces antes de mover la mano con lentitud para limpiarse los dedos contra la cama.**

**Solo había semen y ningún rastro de bacterias o virus.**

**Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando con pesadez.**

**A pesar de que aceptar el hecho de que el profesor Ratigan le tomaba a gusto y sin tentarse el corazón había mejorado en cierta parte la experiencia de verse obligado a compartir cama con él, no significaba que fuese algo que él deseara.**

**Aún recordaba como la primera noche, en medio de sus gritos y la desesperación de forma descarada ingresase la esposa de este para dejar algo de comida y le dirigiese una mirada de regaño a la rata**

**"Tu limpiarás todo lo que manche, yo no voy a romperme la espalda ordenandole a las criadas que limpien un charco de sangre que obviamente no sacarán"**

**"Como quieras mujer…"**

**Aquella conversación había estado tan fuera de lugar que había roto con la concentración del detective en dejarse llevar, comenzando a suplicarle a aquella que interviniese y le pidiese a su esposo que le dejase ir, que él no diría nada, que los dejaría en paz y que simplemente, desaparecería de su camino**

**Nada importó**

**-Supongo que algunas personas están hechas para estar juntas y otras simplemente encajan para completar aquellos trozos de mentalidad enferma que los convierte en lo que son**

**Recitó calmadamente pero apenas con un hilo de voz como si aquello fuese solo una clase mas**

**Una experiencia, un aprendizaje**

**Cualquier cosa menos lo que era la realidad marcada en llamas sobre sí.**

**El castigo de aquel infame criminal por haberse aparecido en su camino y haberle hecho perder tanto poder en una sola noche había sido mas que cruel. No encontraba una palabra adecuada para describirla pero si tuviese que verse obligado a usar una, probablemente diría retorcida u obsesiva; no entendía porqué el deseo de aquel sujeto de hacerse con su cuerpo y de obligarle a llorar y a cumplirle todos sus caprichos y fantasías eroticas tanto en la mañana como en las tardes y noches.**

**No se suponía que tenía mujer?**

**Además de que se jactaba de poder tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese con solo desearlo y sin tener que pedirlo.**

**Entonces, porqué él? Porque no simplemente asesinarlo como lo había hecho con tantos otros competidores de poder y amenazas mas graves que la propia?**

**Se talló los ojos con lentitud, percibiendo la hinchazón de estos. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Era solamente para dejar en claro que él era el mas inteligente de todos? Lo físico no tenía que ver con algo tan alto como lo era la profundidad de la mente; hacer polvo lo poco de psique que le quedaba después de lo del Big Ben? Tan solo con el hecho de verle vivo era suficiente como para tenerlo temeroso y en un estado lamentable lo que le quedaba de vida**

**Separó sus manos del rostro y observó la palma de una de estas donde la noche anterior aquella rata hubiese marcado con un atizador la marca de su escudo en esta como si fuese alguna clase de ganado**

**Ganado**

**Claro. Eso era. Le tenía que pertenecer en todas las maneras posibles y las marcas de cuerpo y alma, incluyendo a las sexuales eran un claro indicador de dominancia y pertenencia por parte del dominado hacia el sujeto que ahora le poseía; le estaba indicando que de ahí en delante solo viviría como un objeto para servirle a él y que cualquier sentido de orgullo e individualidad que pudiese haber desarrollado con el tiempo ahora quedaban cortados para servir solo al propósito que el otro quisiese**

**Aunque fuese para desahogar sus enojos o sus deseos de lujuria**

**Hizo un gesto despectivo hacia si mismo antes de pensar que después de todo, la situación de la ratonera no había sido tan mala.**

**Antes de aquellos momentos creía que si ya que al menos como macho seguía siendo "virgen" si es que podía permitirse un término tan del vulgo, lo cuál perdió en un segundo mientras era exhibido como una criatura fácil y frágil delante de sus amigos**

**Claro. Y la culpa pro pervertir la inocente mente de una niña que a pesar de saber que era toda la culpa del profesor, él también se sentía inmensamente responsable por no haber podido evitarlo y por no actuar de una forma mas astuta de manera que pudiese salvaguardar la mente de la pequeña**

**Suspiró profundamente antes de parpadear extrañado y mover la punta de la nariz percibiendo uno de los aromas mas extraños que pudiesen encontrarse ahí**

**Perfume. Perfume parisino.**

**Negó lentamente, creyendo que tal vez era un remanente de sus recuerdos antes de percibir como la puerta crujía muy despacio. Movió un poco las orejas antes de obligarse a pesar del dolor a sentarse en el borde de la cama y negándose a levantar la vista de la gruesa alfombra a sus pies; no deseaba al menos aquel día ser tomado como un animal salvaje en el suelo y si veía el rostro de aquel sujeto en aquellos instantes en que su lucidez parecía mas clara que nunca, probablemente vomitaría de la sola nausea que le provocaba el pensar en la expresión que pondría él mismo de verse en aquella patética situación**

**No lo soportaría mas de lo que en aquellos momentos lo hacía.**

**-No creo que pueda caminar en este estado…**

**-Le han dejado sus ropas en algún lado?**

**-No lo creo pero esa manta aún esta limpia… traela**

**Entornó muy suavemente los ojos y apretó los puños hasta que las uñas se clavaron en sus palmas, sintiendo por primera vez un odio que le inundaba la sangre y que parecía llenarlo todo, tanto como alguna vez creyó sentir este contra aquella rata**

**-Qué haces aquí?**

**La voz de Basil había sido fría como el hielo y tan dura como el acero, reflejando con la suavidad de su matiz que en aquellos momentos no dudaría en atacar a quien ahora tenía delante, observándole como si ya no fuera suficiente la vergüenza de saberse hecho débil solo por él**

**-Vamos a sacarte de aquí- había susurrado el de pelaje blanco, colocándole muy apenas una mano en un brazo para intentar levantarlo con cuidado**

**Sin embargo tuvo que retirar la mano de golpe al sentir la quemazón de un rasguño en su dorso, observando las finas líneas que comenzaban a sangrar debido a la seriedad de aquel ataque; Kreekhabía levantado la cabeza y movido las orejas con sorpresa observando como las dos esmeraldas del ratón detective refulgían como las de una bestia, lista para destrozar a aquel chico de traje azul que parpadeaba con sorpresa al verse empujado de aquella forma**

**-Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí…- gruñó en un tono muy bajo y oscuro el de pelaje castaño, erizándolo como muestra de lo furico que se encontraba en aquellos instantes- lárgate de aquí o le daré verdaderos motivos a tu padre para matarme…**

**-Que lindo… -dijo Kreek con burla hacia su amigo antes de recibir una mirada fría de este para que se callase**

**-Esta**** bien, en esta casa siempre me amenazan con lo mismo casi de diario…- respondió Armand con calma antes de levantarle la barbilla para ver si el moverlo de alguna manera podría dañarlomas, ignorando el que el otro retirase su rostro con fiereza para evitar sus toques**

**-Gritaré…- amenazó el detective sin estar muy seguro de porqué hacia aquello cuando cualquier esperanza de escape le parecía estar tan lejos- no quiero tu ayuda…**

**-Y yo no quiero verme obligado a callarte- respondió el de pelaje blanco con preocupación a lo que el otro sonrió con sorna y muy débilmente, clavando sus manos en la cama sin ningún deseo que lo levantasen de esta- así que por favor, no hagas ruido… les hemos logrado dormir pero si nos escuchan… mi padre es muy resistente a las bebidas así que lo que le dimos no va a durar demasiado, ya escuchaste a Irene…**

**-Lo que le dieron?**

**Susurró Basil frunciendo el cejo por primera vez sin ningún signo de irritación pero demostrando que no entendía lo que decía**

**Armand**** y Kreek se observaron durante algunos segundos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHB::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Los pasos de aquellos tres roedores ni siquiera se percibían sobre el césped ni sobre la tierra, indicando que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían y lo sincronizados que estaban con la misión que tenían por delante.**

**El albino de ojos azules se asomó por el borde de una esquina, moviendo las orejas mientras escuchaba la música de aquella guarida sonando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana alta pero intentando ver si había alguno de los secuaces de Ratigan rondando los alrededores; y no se había equivocado, tres de estos caminaban de un lado a otro donde aquella ventana terminaba como si estuviesen aburridos pero seguramente vigilando que nadie no deseado se acercase**

**Era evidente que después de lo del jubileo de la reina, las medidas de seguridad del delincuente habían aumentado**

**-Bien… qué hacemos ahora?**

**Kreek**** se asomó un poco observando la atención que ponía su amigo en aquella zona antes de que este se virase de golpe y se inclinase con los otros tres personajes que habían asistido a su ayuda; eran un grupo de lo mas disparejo pero de alguna manera sabían que encajarían para lo que tenían que hacer. Y todos tenían algo que perder si el profesor Ratigan los descubría o lograba colocarles las garras encima: no era solo Armand que como hijo seguramente iba a ser desheredado aunque no podían quitarle ni su titulo ni ciertas posesiones, pero al menos tenía por seguro que como volviese a aparecer en público sin cuidado sería rápidamente asesinado, además de que su madre no le permitiría volver a su hogar.**

**También era Kreek que por el hecho de ayudarlo estaría poniendo en riesgo su vida pero su prometida misma había sonreído al enterarse del plan de los chicos "no podría sentirme mas orgullosa de mi futuro marido, sabiendo que ayudará con caballerosidad a alguien que lo necesita… tanto a su mejor amigo como al señor Basil"**

**Mlle**** Irene Relda seguramente sería descubierta en sus operaciones ocultas y mucho de lo que había conseguido en aquellos años como criminal y profesional a la vista de los demás se iría al diablo pero "solo promete que Basil estará a salvo o TU no lo estaras". Había sido suficiente amenaza para entender que el amor de aquella ratoncita para con el detective era realmente peligroso pero que ella sentía que valía la pena arriesgar la vida ante un enemigo que la superaba por mucho, tan solo por su bien.**

**Y de último…**

**-Crees que puedas conseguir lo que te pedí?- los ojos de Armand se clavaron en el murciélago de baja estatura que con gesto preocupado asintió obsesivamente**

**-Si, si, si… yo, yo puedo hacerlo, pueden confiar en mi!- dijo aquel sujeto con un tono que trataba de aparentar seguridad a pesar de que los presentes sabían que estaba aterrorizado**

**Con su antiguo jefe de vuelta, la nueva vida de Fidget se veía en una posición precaria especialmente cuando este estaba dejando de lado sus antiguos andares y se le notaba bastante feliz con las decisiones que ahora tomaba; se le veía mas seguro y confiado pero desde que la sombra de aquella rata hubiese vuelto a tomar las calles de Londres, se había retraído. Armand había acudido a pedirle ayuda y este ni siquiera se había negado a sabiendas que a pesar de todo, si aquel detective fastidioso no sobrevivía, aquel delincuente sin escrupulos podría hacer de ellos lo que quisiese**

**Basil**** era la única esperanza que tenían para tener a raya a Ratigan y todos lo sabían, aunque Armand no les había dicho el pequeño punto en contra que tenía… pero eso sería después de sacar al ratón de pelaje castaño de ahí**

**-Irene… trajiste lo que te pedí?**

**-La mejor de mis drogas, capaz de tumbar a mas de treinta roedores con unas pocas gotas… -dijo la fémina con orgullo mientras que estiraba hacia delante su blusa y se sacaba de entre el busco una pequeña botellita que tendió al de pelaje blanco que la tomó con gesto serio- sin embargo tratándose de esa rata, no dudaría en usarla toda… y aún así solo te puedo garantizar unos cuantos minutos**

**Advirtió con gesto serio y preocupado a lo que el chico asintió antes de que los cuatro se enderezasen y tomasen aire profundamente**

**-Puedes con ello?**

**-No te burles de mi niño- respondió la ratona sonriendo antes de acomodarse el largo vestido y el gorro de ala ancha y andar con seguridad hacia aquellos sujetos que vigilaban el exterior**

**Estos parecían algo tontos pero sus miradas indicaban que si aquel sujeto les había colocado en aquella zona era porque sabía que harían su trabajo como se debía; Irene Relda sonrió con satisfacción antes de andar hacia estos meneando la cadera y colocándose las manos en estas**

**-Buenas tardes caballeros- saludó con el tono de voz mas dulce que tenía haciendo que los cuatro volteasen de golpe con expresiones amenazantes- les importaría darme la hora?**

**Por supuesto que aquello era solamente una frase tonta para que todos pusiesen su atención en ella. En menos de un respiro la agil dama los había despachado a los cuatro, golpeándoles con aquella habilidad conferida después de haberse tenido que enfrentar ella sola a tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo usando una pequeña daga turca, gemela de la otra que poseía el detective a resguardo para hacer caer los pantalones a otros dos de los presentes, entorpeciendo sus movimientos y permitiéndole terminar de dejarles inconscientes**

**-Uff… recuérdame NUNCA meterme contigo…**

**Dijo Kreek llegando a su lado con presteza mientras la ratona sonreía con presunción y se sacudía las manos**

**-Solo eran basura… demasiado musculo para tan poco cerebro, no me sorprende que el profesor siempre los elija de esa manera para sentirse superior…**

**Comentó con calma antes de hacerse a un lado junto con el otro para ver como pasaba el chico de chaquetín azul rápidamente con el murciélago sobre los hombros y trepaba con la habilidad y facilidad dadas por su naturaleza el largo del muro hasta llegar a la pequeña ventana colando su largo cuerpo por esta y encogiéndose al ver las sombras de su padre y el resto de compinches celebrando el tener capturado al detective una vez mas y esta vez, para siempre**

**El de pelaje blanco tragó pesadamente antes de sacudir la cabeza para luego tomar de su única pata buena a la criatura voladora y lanzarla a ras del techo, observándole revolotear con una decisión que no había obtenido hasta verse libre del yugo de la rata**

**Ahora que el padre de Olivia le había conseguido construir una ayuda para cubrir todos los huecos en sus alas, la practica había hecho maravillar permitiéndole a la criatura llegar hasta un nicho arriba del delincuente, encogiéndose para que este no pudiera verlo**

**-Entonces… le matará pronto?**

**Uno de los seguidores de aquel villano preguntaba con ansiedad a la rata mientras este bebía algo de champagne en una copa pequeña que mecía de vez en vez en su mano; Armand movió las orejas y suspiró aliviado al escuchar que el detective seguía con vida antes de descolgarse de la ventana y caer al suelo, encogiendo completamente su cuerpo contra este para que no fuera percibido al tiempo que se arrastraba hacia una de las mesas cercanas donde una amplia selección de bebidas se dejaba ver para celebrar una nueva victoria en el roedor de ojos dorados**

**-Si bueno… no es mi intención que nos deje tan rápido habiendo tanto terreno por explorar… si ustedes me entienden**

**Comenzó a reir fríamente acompañado de los otros mientras que el de ojos azules sentía palpitar su corazón con ira, esforzándose por no salir en ese instante e intentar matar de una estocada certera en el corazón a aquel monstruo; sin embargo tenía que pensar en el plan preparado y que no podía dejar a los demás a merced de lo que sucedería como alguno de ellos fuese descubierto antes de que lograran sacar a salvo al de pelaje castaño de su prisión**

**Armand**** se estiró hasta llegar al otro lado de aquel mueble y estiró levemente el mantel para que lograse cubrir el lado donde él se encontraba, extendiendo su cola para arrastrar hacia él la botella mas pesada que aún no había sido descorchada**

**Esa seguramente sería la que usarían en el brindis mayor de victoria**

**-Entonces, volverá a compartirlo con nosotros jefe?**

**Preguntó otro ratón que le daba la espalda a la mesa y que extendía un brazo hacia esta como buscando una bebida; el de pelaje blanco sabía que si volteaba por su posición lograría distinguirlo por lo que mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente levantó una mano por encima de su escondite para empujarle una botella cercana, respirando aliviado al ver que la tomaba sin siquiera virar la cabeza para comprobar que era lo que estaba agarrando**

**En verdad que era una suerte que fuesen tan tontos**

**-Bueno, pues si hacen lo que les digo de manera perfecta y no me dan problemas… si, podría ser**

**Respondió Ratigan sonriendo ampliamente conforme Armand descorchaba rápidamente la botella para verter toda la botellita de liquido rojizo oscuro de la astuta delincuente, antes de guardarse el cristal vacio y apretar de vuelta el tapón en la boca de la botella, esperando que nadie notase que ya había sido abierta anteriormente**

**-Jancock! Es hora de celebrar… trae el mejor de nuestros vinos!**

**-A la orden jefe!- exclamó un ratón cercano corriendo a la mesa para complacer a su jefe mientras el de pelaje blanco se encogía con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de que no había colocado la botella a tiempo en esta; el sujeto que iba a llevarle aquella bebida a su jefe se rascó la nuca confundido antes de comenzar a mover las botellas alrededor tratando de localizar la que quería**

**La enorme rata le observó con evidente molestia ante el retardo del otro**

**-Algún problema?**

**-No encuentro la botella jefe…- dijo el ratón sonriendo con nerviosismo y dándose la vuelta al tiempo que se encogía de hombros cubriendo una parte de aquel sitio**

**La joven rata se dio cuenta de que eran segundos valiosos por lo que rápidamente deslizó la botella por detrás del otro y se encogió cerrando los ojos esperando que nadie le hubiese visto**

**-Muevete a un lado imbécil- ordenó el profesor con verdadera molestia a lo que su subordinado le obedeció- estaba detrás de ti! Porque siempre tienen que tocarme los inútiles?**

**Gimió la enorme rata frotándose las sienes irritado mientras su hijo escondido respiraba de forma agitada y con el pecho subiendo y bajando demasiado rápido. Aquello había estado demasiado cerca.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FINFLASHB::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Entonces…**

**-Mi padre esta inconsciente pero he pedido una señal de uno de los que nos esta ayudando para que nos avise con esa estúpida campanita en cuanto vea que comienza a despertar**

**Explicó rápidamente Armand volteando hacia la puerta antes de tratar de estirar nuevamente al ratón que emitió un quejido molesto- por favor! No tenemos mucho tiempo!**

**-No debieron de involucrar a Relda en esto!- soltó con un pequeño brillo de preocupación en los ojos aparte del enojo que ya traía acumulado- ella es una mujer, par de idiotas!**

**-No la hubiéramos podido detener de haberlo querido, usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie señor Basil- respondió Kreek asomandose un poco por la única ventana que tenían cerca- Armand, el tiempo sigue corriendo…**

**-Lo se- dijo con presteza antes de olvidarse de las delicadezas y estirar al de pelaje castaño que abrió los ojos con espanto y dolor al verse levantado sobre sus pies, antes de que algo caliente comenzase a correr por sus piernas, haciendo un sonido muy extraño sobre el alfombrado mientras apretaba los parpados con fuerza negándose a ver aquella nueva humillación delante de aquellos dos roedores y que solamente le hacía sentir aún mas miserable**

**Armand**** y Kreek habían parpadeado y movieron las orejas y bajaron la vista antes de retirarla rápidamente inclinándose el chico albino para cargar en sus brazos al ratón de ojos verdes que dejó salir un gemido de completa agonía antes de parpadear totalmente ruborizado por la sorpresa, temblando al sentir que su cuerpo continuaba sin responder y mojaba el traje del otro que no parecía importarle si terminaba sucio y oliendo mal; muy a su pesar, aquel gesto lo había dejado sin palabras puesto que no creía que muchos se animasen a tomar de aquella forma a cualquiera que estuviese tan dañado que la vejiga no respondiese y perdiese cualquier habilidad de retenerla**

**Era humillante pero al mismo tiempo, algo por dentro parecía haber asomado por aquel gesto tan… curioso**

**-Kreek, la manta…**

**Pidió Armand en un susurro a lo que el otro se acercó y ayudó a cubrir al ratón para que no fuese visto de aquella forma al salir al exterior**

**Un sonido ligero y claro resonó de repente por encima del silencio de la mansión al tiempo que varias voces comenzaban a escucharse en el pasillo indicándoles que no solamente aquellos sujetos estaban despertando sino que la alarma ya había sido dada, por lo que quienes iban a presentarse iban a ser en un numero mucho mayor**

**-Con un demonio!- soltó el de pelaje oscuro observando a su amigo con pánico en la mirada**

**Basil**** temblaba con fuerza en un mar de confusión entre lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, lo que le dolía y el hecho de saber que como los viesen de aquella manera, lo que había pasado en los días pasados no sería nada, nada en comparación**

**El de pelaje blanco le dio un pequeño apretón a modo de abrazo a quien llevaba cargando antes de dirigirle una mirada feroz a su mejor amigo que dio un salto de sorpresa ante aquello; la rata albina corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación saltando la cama con una agilidad que el otro no le había visto antes de que se sacase el pesado bastón de la espalda de su traje, golpeando con fuerza el cristal de la ventana a modo de bate usando una mano y haciendo que esta soltase un ruido seco al hacerse añicos**

**-Vamos, apurate!- chilló Armand**

**Kreek**** asintió y corrió hacia este que ya asomaba por la ventana y se sostenía de la pared, aguardando a que el otro le aferrase del cuello antes de bajar con ambos colgando hasta el primer piso donde se dejaron caer, encogiéndose la rata blanca para proteger con su cuerpo el ratón detective que tuvo que morderse su único brazo sano para soportar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir del fondo de su garganta; aunque el chico se había esforzado en no lastimarle mas al caer, ya estaba tan sensible que el golpe le había producido una descarga demasiado intensa**

**Sin embargo los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hasta los jardines y de ahí al enrejado de varillas casi cerradas que rodeaban el sitio.**

**Irene les esperaba del otro lado haciéndoles señas con verdadera alarma**

**-Vamos, vamos!- susurró tan alto como podía mientras los dos mas jóvenes se detenían al ver que al menos ellos dos no podrían pasar entre la reja**

**-Pero que dem…!?**

**El albino había dejado caer su bastón al suelo y se había agachado, colocando su mano en la entrepierna del de pelaje oscuro antes de empujarle hacia arriba de la reja y lanzarlo hacia arriba, haciéndole caer aparatosamente del otro lado**

**-A la otra avisa desgraciado! **

**Chilló el ratón con ambas manos en su zona adolorida antes de enderezarse al ver que Armand le hacía señas rapidas para que se pusiera de pie**

**-Tomalo!**

**Pidió con prisas el albino pasando el delgado cuerpo del detective a través de los barrotes; al menos él si cabía por lo que su traspaso había sido muy sencillo teniendo ya casi encima al resto de la guardia de Ratigan. Kreek sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo del adulto contra si antes de ver con seriedad y enojo a su mejor amigo**

**-Que piensas hacer!?**

**-Darles tiempo- respondió con seriedad el de pelaje blanco antes de sentir que algo tiraba su manga, notando la mano castaña del detective aferrado a este y dirigiéndole una mirada silenciosa pero preocupada a pesar de todo**

**El mas joven no pudo evitar sonreir muy levemente a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que jamás volverían a verse, al menos no en aquella vida antes de tomarle con firmeza la mano y hacer que le soltase. La apretó con delicadeza para luego, acariciar la mejilla del otro**

**-Todo estará bien**

**Le animo a pesar de que por algún motivo sabía que los dos tenían por claro que aquello era una total mentira.**

**Finalmente hizo que le soltara antes de caminar hacia atrás para luego, correr en dirección de los gritos para que quienes les perseguían le viesen y comenzasen a seguirlo a él, olvidándose del verdadero lugar donde estaba el resto**

**Irene golpeó el suelo con el pie**

**-Es un completo idiota…- dijo amargamente y con un dejo de tristeza**

**Por su lado el detective tan solo movía la mirada hacia el sitio donde había desaparecido el chico, con el sueño cada vez volviéndose mas pesado pero no tanto como para evitarle colocar sus dedos sobre los labios.**

**Era demasiado extraño**

**Por algún motivo que ni él lograba comprender…**

**Ya no odiaba al crio.**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	8. Golpes de realidad

**Cap. 8**

**No había vuelto a moverse**

**Desde aquella noche en que llegase a Baker Street inconsciente, murmurando en medio de una fiebre extraña que había caído sobre él a mitad de camino y con el cuerpo hecho pedazos no había hablado nada más.**

**Los primeros días el mismo se había negado a salir de la cama, manteniendo la mirada clavada en la pared hasta que los medicamentos brindados por el doctor Dawson le obligaban a dormir y hundirse en aquellas pesadillas que ahora tan solo parecían verse por encima, como si estuviese observando algún tipo de escena sobre la cuál volaba y al mismo tiempo, resultaba ajena completamente a su realidad; sin embargo en cierto punto el buen doctor se había angustiado ya que la salud del detective parecía irse mermando mas y mas con el pasar del tiempo y por la falta de ejercicio hasta que finalmente un día con expresión ida y soñolienta se puso de pie**

**Sus amigos creyeron que tal vez finalmente, podría salir adelante y decir algo o ponerse al corriente con sus investigaciones y tomar la revancha contra el profesor Ratigan**

**Que equivocados estaban.**

**Como parte de una rutina extraña ahora simplemente llegaba hasta su sillón de respaldo alto, para acomodarse en este de lado, abrazandose a sí mismo con cuidado para no fastidiar más su brazo roto y permanecía en este por horas, meditando y observando el danzar de las llamas en la chimenea como si el reflejo de la luz en sus ojos verdes le tuviera completamente hipnotizado; solo de vez en cuando dejaba salir un suspiro cansado y apoyaba la cabeza de lado para descansar mejor**

**Incluso para hacerle comer batallaban puesto que el ratón movía la cabeza, temblando en cuanto le acercaban algo para que pudiesen entrar los alimentos**

**Los primeros días se la había pasado vomitando y desde entonces parecía ser muchísimo mas receloso de cualquier cosa que le acercasen a la boca o al rostro, siendo estos los únicos momentos en los que mostraba algún tipo de alteración; solo cuando el doctor Dawson se hubiese desesperado y amenazado con meterle una sonda a pesar de sus reclamos o utilizar otros métodos poco convencionales había aceptado comer solo un poco y muy de vez en cuando como si aquello fuese alguna clase de castigo en contra suyo**

**-Ya son demasiados días que está así… si no cambian las cosas va a morir de hambre o va a enfermar…**

**Tanto el doctor Dawson como la señora Judson se vieron entre ellos con extrema preocupación**

**Ahora el detective estaba mucho peor que antes y no parecía querer avanzar en lo referente a su recuperación, negándose a cualquier intento de sacarlo adelante como si tuviese alguna clase de ancla que lo mantuviese atado al pasado**

**El ratón de bigote aún recordaba esa noche cuando el joven Malkowitch llegase corriendo con el cuerpo del detective en brazos, aún mas herido si se podía que cuando había tenido aquella peligrosa batalla en la torre del Big Ben haciendo pensar en lo peor al pobre doctor que pudo comprobar con espanto que no se había equivocado demasiado; en aquellos momentos el detective de ojos verdes sufría de diversas alucinaciones que lo hacían defenderse de sus amigos con uñas y dientes, retorciéndose ante el agarre de todos y buscando algo en el aire que no existía**

**El cirujano había preguntado en mas de una ocasión las razones para aquel estado tan desequilibrado y fracturado en su amigo pero la única respuesta que había obtenido de aquel joven había sido el silencio aunque parecía que de repente, sentía que debía de decir algo pero no se atrevía**

**Al menos, había sido una gran ayuda para finalmente someter al mas bajito y dejarle quieto mientras le limpiaban lo mejor que podían las heridas y comenzaban con el largo proceso de medicarle, primero para que durmiese y pudiesen atenderle y después para que todo aquello que presentaba no fuera a infectarse**

**La señora Judson había preguntado en mas de una ocasión por lo ocurrido pero el ratón de mayor edad no se atrevía a decirle**

**Ya había sido suficiente vergüenza para el de ojos verdes como para además compartírselo a su casera aunque se temía que en algún momento iba a tener que hacerlo ya que necesitaría de toda la ayuda disponible para que el de pelaje castaño descansase y pudiese estar de pie y en batalla mucho mas rápido que antes; sin embargo la realidad era fría y cruel y solo le dejaba ver lo que era el cascarón de alguien que alguna vez había sido muy fuerte y al que le habían arrebatado salvajemente cualquier rastro de su alma**

**El brazo fracturado a final de cuentas había sido el menor de sus problemas**

**La profunda depresión en la que ahora se había sumido el detective y cualquier rastro de vida que se había esfumado de su mirada, era peor que cualquier otra cosa**

**El doctor Dawson no quería verse obligado a enterrarlo de forma pronta**

**No se lo perdonaría**

**Se acercó muy despacio al escuchar al detective hacer unos cuantos sonidos para descubrir que había lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y que reía muy bajito con un sentido tan falso en su voz que lo asustó; tal vez de nuevo tenía fiebre por lo que extendió una mano para tomarle del brazo y virarlo para que fuese mas fácil su chequeo**

**-Vamos Basil… permítame…**

**Había dicho apenas el doctor cuando el otro sin reaccionar mas de lo necesario se había retirado, encogiéndose contra el sillón y temblando sin poder controlarse, incluso sacando y metiendo las uñas sin hacer nada por evitarlo como si fuese parte de algún mecanismo quebrado en el interior del ratón.**

**Y entonces…**

**-Me pregunto si…**

**El doctor Dawson compuso una expresión pensativa y seria antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a buscar su propio abrigo mientras que la mujer lo observaba perpleja**

**-Que cosa se pregunta, doctor?**

**-Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos al muchachito…- respondió con simpleza el ratón del bigote antes de percibir la mirada confundida de la casera- me refiero a que… no es extraño? El chico siempre había venido de visita para con Basil y de pronto, desaparece y él es atacado y no reacciona ante nada…**

**El ex soldado suspiró pesadamente antes de finalmente encontrar el sitio donde había dejado aquella prenda, comenzando a colocársela tan rápido como podía**

**-Tal vez él sepa algo, tal vez no… pero creo que en estos momentos solo él podría ayudarlo**

**-Y de donde saca esa idea doctor?- inquirió la mujer anciana frotándose un poco las manos con nerviosismo ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola con el detective que si bien no era peligroso para ella le asustaba que no pudiese detenerlo si intentaba hacerse daño con cualquiera de sus armas**

**-No lo se…**

**Admitió el ratón cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de ver hacia el sillón donde Basil cabeceaba muy lentamente, con la frente casi pegada a las rodillas y dejando ver que se estaba quedando dormido**

**-Es… un presentimiento extraño. Nunca le ha sucedido que de alguna forma tiene la certeza de algo aunque no pueda probarlo?**

**Musitó el doctor antes de ver a la mujer que parecía dudar antes de asentir y hacerle un gesto para que se fuera**

**-Al menos sabe donde vive?**

**-No… pero creo que sé quien pudiera saberlo…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Era la segunda vez que despertaba de aquella forma y en verdad le estaba desagradando**

**-Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre muy fea, sabes?**

**Armand**** había abierto los ojos muy lentamente pero gruñía tratando de incorporarse antes de caer nuevamente boca abajo sobre la cama en la que estaba, sintiendo como si alguien hubiese tratado de sacarle cada hueso de su cuerpo a través de la piel con alguna clase de alambres al rojo vivo; aunque después de todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que habían hecho solo por rescatar al famoso ratón detective de las garras de su acérrimo enemigo, no dudaba que eso justamente fuese lo que le hubiera pasado**

**Volvió a gemir antes de cubrirse los ojos con una mano y de ahí, pasarla a su frente con cansancio y aún dejando ver lo mucho que le pesaba moverse**

**"Es de su sangre! La señora se enojara!"**

**Ecos parecidos resonaban muy en el fondo de su mente pero no era capaz de relacionar aquellas voces con nada que conociera o que le indicara porque se sentía como si lo hubieran arrollado**

**-En verdad creí que don Ratigan te había matado… tienes demasiada suerte diría yo…**

**Kreek**** se encontraba sentado en una silla elegante al lado de aquella cama, leyendo el periódico con una pierna cruzaba y sin ver al otro que tan solo tenía puesta su ropa de cama**

**Armand**** volvió a mover la cabeza despacio como si con eso fuese a despejarse en algo la niebla que tenía por dentro antes de hablar con un tono agotado**

**-Debo suponer… que me alcanzaron…**

**-Mas bien él te alcanzo**

**Dijo el de pelaje oscuro pasando una página del diario sin apartar su vista de los titulares de aquel día**

**-Por la forma en que te arrastró de regreso a la casa pensé que ya eras un cadáver, pero afortunadamente sus adoradores le tienen mucho mas miedo a tu adre que a él así que le recordaron lo que podría pasar si te despellejaba vivo, aunque eso no lo detuvo de asegurarse de que no volvieras a rebelarte contra él… o al menos lo intentó…**

**-Si me dijeras a que te refieres, porque solo sé que mi cabeza esta por estallar y no recuerdo nada**

**Gruñó el albino apretando los parpados a lo que su amigo sonrió un poco mas antes de finalmente verlo de reojo**

**-Te lo resumiré de esta forma: la próxima vez que te diga que eres un cabeza hueca, sabe que lo estoy diciendo en serio porque ya vi el interior de esta y no encontré nada útil… debe ser genético…**

**El de pelaje blanco frunció el cejo antes de levantar una mano y tocarse un enorme vendaje en su cabeza, percibiendo al fin varias costuras sobre la piel que le indicaban que el otro seguramente se había encargado de recuperarlo**

**-Entonces… he estado desmayado todo este tiempo?**

**-He tenido que bañarte, darte de comer y atender tus asquerosidades. NUNCA volveré a hacerlo así que sea la última vez que en lugar de escapar usando el noble arte de la cobardía tratas de hacerte el mártir… entendiste?**

**Gruñó Kreek a lo que su amigo rió muy débilmente y asintió antes de quejarse por el zumbido en su cabeza provocado por las heridas, volviendo a recargar la mejilla sobre la almohada en la que se había encontrado reposando**

**-Y.. como está él?- inquirió muy despacio con la mirada clavada en alguna parte de la habitación- Basil…- dijo el mas joven**

**El de pelaje oscuro sabía que aquella pregunta vendría tarde o temprano, pero…**

**-Pues llegó vivo a Baker Street, eso si te lo puedo asegurar y si es que puedes llamarle a eso estar vivo…**

**Dijo con cuidado el ratón de pelaje oscuro a lo que los ojos azules de la rata se movieron de golpe hacia el otro**

**-Qué quieres decir Kreek?**

**-Quiero decir que no lo he visto desde entonces- explicó el chico mientras su amigo se viraba en la cama para verle de forma mas directa a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba y no le terminaba de responder bien, bastante descoordinado de lo que normalmente deberían de ser movimientos muy sencillos- pero si me he enterado que está muy mal y que podría no quedarle mucho tiempo**

**Añadió observando con interés las reacciones de la rata que parecía asustada nuevamente y que ahora, trataba de sostenerse mejor con las manos para enderezarse del todo de la cama**

**-No se si puedas hacer algo ahora Armand, él piensa que en verdad participaste felizmente de su captura por parte de ya sabes quien… no creo que vaya a ponerse muy feliz de verte ahora…**

**-Eso no me importa- se quejó el chico con gesto adolorido mientras se encorvaba en la cama para empujarse con coraje hasta quedar semi sentado- no voy a dejar que muera ahora!... aún… aún tiene mucho por hacer… esta muy joven para darse por vencido…**

**-De nuevo, el suicidio potencial no es una gripe para que se la contagies a todos con fortuna- gruñó el de pelaje oscuro a pesar de que sonreía con diversión**

**El de ojos azules se tambaleó sobre la cama unos momentos antes de ver hacia los alrededores con gesto confundido**

**-Donde estamos?**

**-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería, donde no estamos- corrigió Kreek moviendo un dedo- en verdad no lo recuerdas?**

**Armand**** entrecerró los ojos antes de hablar**

**-Jardins Du Lac- dijo con lentitud el albino observando la hilera de hojas con flores que colgaba por fuera de la ventana donde un esplendoroso sol brillaba nítidamente- me trajiste… a la mansión del pequeño lago…**

**Musitó débilmente antes de ver a su mejor amigo que sonreía satisfecho**

**-Cómo pudiste encontrarlo?**

**-Tu mayordomo, Louis- explicó con calma el de pelaje marrón doblando el diario y colocándolo en una mesita muy pequeña a un lado- me comentó que ni tu padre ni nadie mas sabe de esta mansión y que había sido utilizada por tus antepasados para esconderse y estar a salvo cuando la situación lo requería**

**Movió una mano y le sonrió de forma agradable a lo que el chico asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama**

**Unos minutos después y con ayuda del otro ratón había terminado de vestirse a pesar de que no estaba bien en lo absoluto y las memorias de aquella negra noche cada vez eran mas claras y le decían mucho de lo que había pasado**

**Se tocó la punta de su oreja derecha, descubriendo mas con curiosidad que con molestia que ahora a esta le faltaba un diminuto pedazo producto de las iras de su padre que se la había cortado de una dentellada; apenas parpadeó y se encogió de hombros consigo mismo debido a aquel asunto antes de ver como el otro amarraba en un perfecto moño la parte mas alejada de su cola que no la punta, para que terminase de estarse vestido tan magníficamente como siempre**

**-Supongo que nos quedaremos escondidos una larga temporada aquí…**

**Dijo el Du Ratovik acomodándose de mejor manera las mangas antes de apoyarse por primera vez en su bastón dándole el uso para lo que había sido construido antes de dirigirse a la puerta mientras era seguido de cerca por el otro**

**-Te vas a matar antes de llegar a Baker Street… lo sabes?**

**-Puede ser… pero no quiero que él pierda su vida por causa de mi padre**

**Replicó el albino gruñendo de mala gana antes de girar la perilla de la puerta violentamente y abrirla para luego, emitir un gritito y retroceder casi cayéndose de espaldas**

**-Doctor Dawson!**

**-Hola joven Du Ratovik…- saludó el doctor tímidamente mientras giraba su boina suavemente- puedo pasar?**

**-Si, si, claro…- dijo confundido antes de moverse hacia un lado mientras el raton mas bajito pasaba lentamente**

**Un momento después, la rata albina observó con fiereza a su mejor amigo que parecía tan sorprendido como él mismo**

**-Así que un lugar donde no nos encontraría nadie, eh? Y lo estas revelando a todo el mundo!**

**-Hey! Como iba a hacer eso si he estado todo el tiempo aquí cuidando de tu trasero malagradecido?**

**Replicó el de traje rojizo haciendo que el doctor carraspeara un poco para que ambos jóvenes dejaran de verse con ganas de matarse ahí mismo**

**-En realidad…- interrumpió el de bigtote- la señorita Relda me dijo donde podría encontrarlos…**

**A ambos roedores les brotó una enorme gota de sudor en las nucas para luego, quedarse pensando con los ojos levemente caídos e irritados que era evidente que esa mujer que metía las narices en todo, fuese la guía de todos sus males a final de cuentas; sin embargo, el joven duque suspiró pesadamente antes de colocarse las manos en la espalda y observar con curiosidad al ratón de mayor edad que le veía entre indeciso y necesitado de algo por su parte**

**-En que puedo servirle doctor Dawson?- inquirió el chico tratando de sonreir amablemente y no dejándole ver lo mal que se encontraba todavía- en que podría ayudarle?**

**-En realidad, no es a mí a quien quiero que ayudes…- dijo el de mayor edad con cuidado, acomodándose mejor el abrigo y luego, observando las reacciones del de ojos azules que comenzaba a creer que sabía hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación- verás… nadie me ha dicho nada… pero pues yo soy el médico de Basil y aparte de las heridas evidentes, no esta muy bien en su interior. Me refiero a su espíritu…**

**Explicó con gesto cansino el anciano antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Hijo… esta muriendo. Y no esta luchando ni siquiera un poco o haciendo el esfuerzo de pensar en lo mucho que nos dolería su partida; creo… que tal vez, si tu le visitaras…**

**-Eso sería contraproducente en realidad**

**Dijo repentinamente el del traje azul mirando hacia algún punto en el suelo con seriedad mientras que su mejor amigo le veía con sorpresa ya que momentos antes el otro había peleado diciendo que iría a ver al detective**

**-Verá él… yo… -cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza un par de veces- dudo que confíe en mi nunca mas. No soy la persona indicada para pedirle nada o tratar de hacer que luche por nada. A decir verdad, creo que tiene mas probabilidades si no me vuelve a ver**

**Añadió dejando salir el aire lentamente**

**Sin embargo el doctor se sacó sus lentes de un bolsillo y se los colocó con lentitud sobre el puente de la nariz**

**-Solo el que conoce la oscuridad puede guiar a otro a salir de esta…**

**Dijo con calma el médico haciendo que el chico de pelaje blanco levantase la cabeza con verdadera impresión**

**-Verás… como le dije a Basil hace tiempo, nosotros los viejos sabemos de cosas. No todas pero la experiencia nos enseña con el tiempo que ella es la mejor maestra de todas; y yo puedo decirte hijo que todos cometemos tantos errores graves que ninguno tendríamos el derecho o el impulso de hacer nada en ningun momento; sin embargo no es así. Porqué? porque todos aprendemos y es nuestro deber el tender lo poco que tenemos a quien lo necesita para que pueda apoyarse en lo que nosotros ya construimos**

**El cirujano se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de seguir**

**-No eres perfecto, es verdad. Pero Basil tampoco lo es. Y ya ha estado vagando entre sombras por demasiado tiempo y sigue sin encontrar su camino hacia la salida. Tu ya estuviste en ese túnel, has salido, has regresado y sigues intacto… creo que… aunque él es mayor que tu, ya necesita de alguien que se encargue de llevarle de la mano de vez en cuando. Alguien que no le abandone de lado y le recuerde que incluso él puede requerir de ayuda y que le haga aceptarla. Yo se que no lo dejarías abandonado en la oscuridad y en medio de la nada. Y quiero creer que no me equivoco**

**Sonrió finalmente el ratón del bigote observando como a pesar de su blancura, el chico palidecía de golpe.**

**Kreek**** se había apoyado la boca en las manos entrelazadas y ahora veía con interés a su mejor amigo, rogando, aguardando.**

**Y finalmente como si lentamente la realidad de todo llegase al chico, este se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta deteniéndose sin salir como si estuviera esperando algo, solo volteando lo suficiente para ver la silueta de los otros dos roedores en aquella sala**

**-Podría… llevarme a Baker Street?**

**El doctor Dawson sonrió con alivio y satisfecho antes de asentir**

**-Claro que si hijo… claro que si…**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	9. Confrontación

**Cap. 9**

**Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos**

**Si lo hacía… tal vez volvería a vivir todo. Y si después de eso los abría, pudiera darse cuenta de que seguía encerrado en aquella habitación tan solo esperando a que aquel monstruo volviese a terminar su trabajo o a recordarle que todos los sueños en algún momento acababan y que la realidad era fría y cruel y que tenía que aceptarla como tal, como parte de lo que su existencia verdaderamente significaba para el mundo**

**Solo una boca mas que alimentar, solo un cuerpo mas para usarse… solamente un sueño roto que se unía al de todos los demás**

**"Todo estará bien"**

**Sin saber porque aquella frase le escocía los ojos y era producto de un nuevo llanto cada que repetía en su mente aquella ridícula y estúpida pesadilla**

**Se suponía que tenía que odiarlo. Que aquel chiquillo traidor le había entregado a su peor enemigo sin pensarlo ni dudarlo y que por ello, se merecía el mas cruel de los destinos que pudiese concebir para un pecado como ese**

**Pero una vez que comenzaba a analizarlo todo desde el punto de vista de un verdadero investigador…**

**Aquellos sentimientos habían sido verdaderos (aunque el pensar en aquello y llegar a esa conclusión le hacía arder las mejillas de pena). Él, que podía descubrir todas las tretas y engaños de los demás, sabía a ciencia cierta que el muchacho era sincero respecto a sus emociones para con él; cuando ratigan le hubiese capturado al primero que había golpeado había sido al propio muchacho a pesar de alegar que se trataba de su hijo**

**Y la herida había sido seria y dura, no algo que por lo general pudiera fingirse**

**No había actuación detrás de aquello**

**Y luego esa noche cuando le liberase, quedándose atrás tan solo para asegurarse de que él saldría y sobreviviría aunque tuviese que pasar por el mismo infierno que él al distraer a todos aquellos sujetos…**

**Se cubrió nuevamente los ojos con las manos y gimió frustrado e irritado consigo mismo al no estar muy seguro de que debía de creer o pensar al respecto. Su parte lógica le decía que ya había sido bastante con esos sujetos y que lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse, desaparecer… podía hacerlo, no? Tantos disfraces, tantas vidas que podía fingir, todas las personalidades que quisiese y aún mas, ayudado por su brillante inteligencia que no había servido de nada para librarse de ese maldito**

**Se pasó una mano hacia atrás por la cabeza antes de negar varias veces.**

**Le estaba resultando demasiado difícil concentrarse y lo que había comenzado como una sencilla discusión entre sus emociones de aborrecer a aquel chiquillo o saber que su lógica le indicaba que detrás de todo lo ocurrido el chico al final había sido agredido también y abusado a su manera.**

**Se puso de pie de golpe y avanzó hacia su mesa de química para luego en un arrebato de ira pasar ambos brazos por toda su superficie para que todo cayese al suelo por un lado, llenando la habitación con el sonido de vidrios rotos y químicos de los cuáles algunos chillaron en protesta al haber sido mezclados o inutilizados de manera tan repentina; el cuerpo del detective comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable por su propio acto, dándose cuenta de que aquel nuevo gesto de debilidad solo lo hacía sentir peor**

**Tragó pesado sintiendo como su respiración iba entrecortándose asta que apretó los dientes de tanto sentimiento contenido**

**-Por lo general y cuando quiero deshacerme de mis cosas… intento no estropear aquello que deseo conservar. Aunque supongo que de todas formas ya tenía que cambiar la alfombra…**

**El tono era ligero y de quien quiere utilizar una broma para romper el hielo sin embargo aquella voz provocó en el detective un golpe de frío repentino y que el pelaje de toda su espalda se erizara**

**-Que quieres?**

**Su tono era frío y duro y mas importante, cortante. Su cuerpo continuaba temblando y la punta de sus dedos se contraían por tantas cosas… y su mente se sentía nublada**

**-Vine a verte…- dijo el de pelaje blanco con un tono bajo y contrito, caminando hacia la chimenea y quedándose al lado de esta observando al detective que continuaba dándole la espalda desde donde se había quedado parado, enfrente de la mesa de químicos**

**-Yo no deseo verte- replicó el de ojos verdes sin pensarlo y sintiendo como su corazón dolía**

**De golpe cualquier perdón había desaparecido y el pecho parecía desear abrirse en dos para poder sacar todos aquellos gritos, reclamos y traición que presionaban como un volcán a punto de estallar**

**-Solo vete**

**-Eso no es muy amable- replicó con paciencia el mas alto sabiendo que tenía que quedarse con ello en silencio.**

**Era evidente que el detective iba a sentirse furioso y usado tras todo lo ocurrido y hasta ese momento estaba corriendo con suerte si no había terminado ya lleno de agujeros a punta de revolver del de ojos verdes; y aun así si tuviese que pasar por ello no podría recriminarle. Se sentía merecedor de cualquier cosa que el otro creyese que debía de recibir y hasta mas si con eso lo ayudaba a sacar un poco de sus tormentos.**

**-No pretendo ser amable- replicó Basil con tono lacónico mientras volteaba muy levemente por encima de uno de sus hombros- solo deseo que te vayas. Que no vuelvas a aparecerte mas por aquí. Es muy difícil de cumplir?**

**El roedor albino tan solo suspiró colocándose las manos en la espalda y meciendo sobre la yema de los dedos la enorme gema de su bastón al tiempo que comenzaba a observar aquellos recortes de periódico y noticias sobre diferentes crímenes y situaciones resueltas por el detective, sonriendo un poco ante las memorias que guardaba con tanto celo el ratón de pelaje castaño, como un pequeño orgullo que al parecer mantenía solo para sí mismo.**

**Y por la mirada que este clavaba sobre su espalda, no lo había perdonado en absoluto por lo de aquel día**

**Ahora entendía porque estaba preocupado el doctor Dawson sobre su estado. Solo de verle por encima se daba cuenta de lo desnutrido que ya se encontraba, lo pálido y ojeroso que dejaba ver por sobre el suave pelaje que ahora parecía desvaído y sin brillo y aquello que parecía haberse hundido en lo mas oscuro y que no dejaba ver mas vida al fondo de los ojos verdes del otro.**

**Muy a su pesar y a pesar de que en un inicio se había dicho que acercarse al detective era peligroso…**

**Tenía la impresión de que haciendo lo contrario solo lo lastimaría mas**

**Sobre todo ahora**

**Entornó los ojos suavemente y levantó un brazo hasta que sus manos dieron con un marco de metal pulido desde donde la imagen cruel de su padre le observaba con gesto pretencioso y burlón de quien siempre lo ha sabido todo y solamente mueve entre sus dedos todo a su alrededor a conveniencia; un pequeño movimiento se dio en sus ojos como si fuese a fruncirlos antes de virarse para observar al detective que le miraba en silencio finalmente dándole el frente, los brazos cruzados y una expresión de infinito desprecio**

**-Qué?**

**-Eres demasiado curioso…- respondió con tranquilidad Armand volviendo a observar aquel retrato, lo cuál por algún motivo que no podía explicar hizo que el detective se calmase- o mas bien debería decir, demasiado masoquista?... es un punto nuevo a descubrir en ti…**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño parpadeó confundido unos segundos**

**-Masoquista?- repitió el detective muy por lo bajo antes de volver a ver aquella imagen sostenida irónicamente por las manos del hijo de aquel sujeto fotografiado- oh, eso!**

**Aquello era demasiado extraño**

**Un segundo antes odiaba la idea de tener a aquel chico en su casa después de cada segundo de dolor y tortura por el cuál había pasado por lo que creía era su culpa… pero ahora todo se había sencillamente esfumado. El de pelaje castaño apenas ladeó la cabeza, completamente intrigado por aquella extraña sensación de sacar la cabeza del agua, respirando por primera vez después de retener el aire por demasiado tiempo y sin encontrarle lógica ni sentido a ello**

**-Donde la conseguiste?**

**Los ojos azules de Armand se elevaron para observar con algo parecido al alivio que ahora el ratón caminaba hacia él, despacio debido a su deteriorada condición de salud pero mucho masrelajado que como cuando había llegado; no hizo ningún movimiento que pudiese hacer que el otro retrocediese lo poco que iban avanzando y tan solo le miró conforme el de ojos verdes extendía las manos con lentitud**

**Pareció detenerse unos segundos como si meditara si podía hacer aquello pero el chico de pelaje blanco le colocó suavemente el marco entre las manos**

**Basil**** suspiró profundamente, dejando que su mirada se clavase en el amarillo que podía imaginarse a pesar de la falta de color en la fotografía y entrecerró los ojos cansinamente, antes de sentir como el chico se movía para pararse detrás suyo estirándole levemente para que apoyase su cuerpo en él y no lo forzase demasiado a estar de pie; sin siquiera pensarlo o resistirse el otro se dejó hacer, colocando su peso (o lo poco que quedaba) en aquel chico**

**-Fue durante uno de los tantos casos que tu padre me regaló para resolver- dijo finalmente sonriendo con sequedad- técnicamente… fue el primero si tengo que ser mas específico- musitó con un tono pensativo- obviamente escapó. Ya lo conoces, es capaz de deslizarse entre las manos de cualquiera aún cuando crees que lo tienes atrapado, pero en aquella primera ocasión, nuestro primer enfrentamiento dejó esta fotografía suya detrás así que la conserve para siempre tener en mente que mi meta máxima en la vida sería poner a este criminal en su lugar**

**Aseguró con decisión antes de relajar el gesto de su rostro y volver un poco este para ver los ojos del mas joven**

**-Por supuesto que ya no es tan torpe como para dejarme estos pequeños obsequios y por supuesto, nadie me creyó cuando acuse al "honorable" profesor y a su segundo, Do…**

**-Dorian- completó Armand suspirando pesadamente antes de sonreir a desgana- me sorprende que él no haya estado involucrado esta vez…**

**-A mi también**

**Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algunos segundos antes de verle de reojo por la expresión que hacía, especialmente frunciendo la nariz como si pudiese detectar el aroma de aquella bestia aún cuando aquello era solamente una imagen plana que ya no podía hacerle nada**

**-Te ves lindo cuando haces ese gesto con la nariz**

**El mas bajito dio un respingo mientras aquellas palabras llegaban a su mente, haciéndole tensarse y abrir grandemente los ojos para luego, sentir como su rostro se calentaba como si estuviese dándole todo el sol de verano en la piel; comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca con sorpresa y aún observando al albino que repentinamente, comenzó a reir con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se aferraba un costado**

**-Qué es lo gracioso?- inquirió el detective con aire ofendido y todavía mas ruborizado mientras las risas del chico se iban calmando de poco en poco**

**Armand**** simplemente no podía dejar de reir como quería. Había sido muy gracioso ver al pobre ratón ponerse tan rojo como su sillón favorito y su reacción natural de molestia sencillamente era encantadora; por una vez agradeció a Kreek cuando le embromaba de aquella manera para insinuarle que parecía una chiquilla porque de alguna manera había quebrado un poco la tensión que aún se palpaba entre ambos**

**Todavía permanecía la irritación en el adulto y podía entenderla perfectamente pero por lo menos ya no estaba agudamente a la defensiva**

**-Tu reacción…- dijo finalmente el chico secándose un ojo antes de encogerse de hombros- estás de pie y hablando, lo cuál es un buen síntoma… solo falta el sentido del humor**

**Comentó con tranquilidad antes de ver como el otro volvía a componer aquella expresión cansada y seria, sabiendo que era el preámbulo de una platica seria acerca de lo ocurrido**

**No estaba preparado pero tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano**

**-Escucha…- dijo Basil armándose de paciencia y colocándose un par de dedos en la frente al tiempo que se movía y se dejaba caer sentado en su sillón de una plaza- honestamente no se lo que pretendes con todo esto, pero…**

**-Lo que pretendo…- dijo el de pelaje blanco caminando hasta quedar enfrente del sillón para luego, ponerse de cuclillas de forma que quedaba de frente al otro que había agachado la cabeza realmente agotado con todo aquello- es que me perdones**

**Dijo con suavidad agachando mas la cabeza para buscar la mirada del de ojos verdes que permanecía clavada en el suelo sin apenas inmutarse**

**-Tengo que admitir la verdad. Tienes toda la razón, siempre la tuviste y no puedo menos que no esconderte que la intención original detrás de todo esto… era entregarte a mi padre y salvarme yo directamente de cualquier daño que pudiese hacerme… a mi o a Olivia…**

**Los ojos del detective se entornaron con mas dolor del que pretendía reflejar, tragándose todo lo que ahora deseaba decir al respecto pero el chico había vuelto a hablar**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero?**

**Las orejas del detective se movieron al instante y parpadeó una vez antes de finalmente ver a los ojos azules al mas joven que en verdad parecía tan adolorido y avergonzado como él mismo se sentía; un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió mientras su corazón bombeaba con mayor fuerza contra su pecho, manteniéndole casi al borde del sillón mientras el ansia de saber se hacía mas y mas intensa con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.**

**No sabía si permitir que el chico se le acercase nuevamente significaba que se estaba exponiendo al peligro, no sabía si podía volver a confiar o si cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo lo había perdido para siempre.**

**Pero deseaba saber… saber e incluso entender si podría perdonarlo a pesar de todo**

**El mas joven entrecerró sus ojos apenas un milímetro antes de tomar aire y continuar aunque un ligero rubor de vergüenza ya había aparecido sobre su nariz**

**-Pero después de estar contigo… de compartir días, de compartir platicas, de que me dejaras conocer al ratón detrás de la imagen del detective que solo ven los demás… después de besarte…**

**Dijo en un tono muy bajo, observando la nueva tensión en el cuerpo del otro cuyo propio rubor parecía intensificarse ahora que recordaba aquel momento**

**-Me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas que no podía seguir pretendiendo que me eras indiferente y que no me afectaría lo que te sucediera, porque no era verdad. Por eso te había pedido que te fueras aquel día…**

**Basil**** parpadeó un par de veces como si la comprensión hubiese llegado de pronto así como el certero golpe que ratigan hubiese propinado a un lado de la cabeza de su propio hijo en aquel callejón; el criminal al parecer también había notado el cambio en las emociones de su hijo y quería impedir cualquier intento de rebeldía en este**

**En verdad el chico deseaba protegerlo**

**-Quería alejarme porque sabía que mientras siguiera a tu lado, estarías en peligro y la única forma en que tendrías mas probabilidades era no dándole las oportunidades a mi padre…**

**Sonió**** muy a desgana antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza**

**-Es evidente que fracase por todo lo alto, si debo decirlo… sin embargo, pude percibir muchas cosas y afirmarlas en todo este tiempo. Basil… yo te amo.**

**El ratón de pelaje castaño se tensó de inmediato y se enderezó de golpe mientras sentía como si todo a su alrededor se volviese solido de forma repentina… que él que!?. No, no podía ser cierto. No existía ninguna posibilidad de que aquello fuese la verdad, no después de todo lo sucio que se sentía, no cuando su vida ya era solo un vil despojo que no valía en absoluto, no cuando Ratigan se había llevado su inocencia en todas las maneras posibles**

**Deseaba que fuese verdad. Por alguna razón las lagrimas que ahora le quemaban el rostro le gritaban que necesitaba eso, requería de sentirse amado y de que no importaba todo lo que había pasado porque iba a haber alguien a su lado.**

**Apretó los puños, clavando de forma inconsciente las uñas en su piel mientras re abría aquellas heridas que solía hacerse en sus momentos de automutilación…**

**Pero entonces el otro tomó sus manos entre las propias para luego, meter sus dedos hasta que consiguieron sacar las uñas de la piel, sirviéndole de colchón para que dejase de hacerlo**

**Los ojos del detective estaba humedecidos y reflejaban confusión y alivio al mismo tiempo, antes de que su mirada se fijase en la azul del otro**

**-Quisiera confiar en ti… en verdad desearía hacerlo…**

**Susurró el ratón con un enorme nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos volvían a reflejar el paso de los días sin dormir y las pesadillas que lo atormentaban; Armand suspiró un poco y acarició con suavidad las manos del otro, observando como la sangre se detenía de poco en poco en sus rasguños.**

**-solo dame una oportunidad- pidió el chico antes de verle a los ojos- solo una. No te voy a fallar**

**-No prometas algo que sabes perfectamente que tiene una gran cantidad de probabilidades de romperse- dijo el detective con pesadez**

**-Pero no lo sabrás hasta que no me dejes intentarlo- insistió el mas joven con un tono mas bajo- por favor Basil…**

**El aludido mantuvo su mirada clavada en los ojos del otro.**

**En verdad sería capaz su corazón de hacerlo? De darle una oportunidad, de arriesgarse por última vez a ser herido de aquella manera?**

**-Sabes?... en mi vida hubiera creído que algo como esto pudiera pasarme- dijo el detective con un tono mas alto y suave, rodando los ojos haciendo que la rata levantase una ceja- digo… que tantas probabilidades hay que un ratón como yo termine cayendo ante una de las emociones que mas riesgo corre de hacer daño y de convertirse en debilidad como lo es… eso del amor? Una emoción sin sentido ni lógica y definitivamente que no me es algo útil en el trabajo**

**Dijo moviendo una mano en círculos al parecer tratando igual él mismo tranquilizarse ante las declaraciones del otro… y lo que él mismo diría**

**-Me agradas. En verdad…- admitió soltando un suspiro profundo antes de entornar los ojos y ver hacia otro lado aun sin que el rubor en sus mejillas desapareciese**

**-Entonces…**

**-De acuerdo- dijo el ratón de pelaje castaño palmeándose suavemente una pierna como si diese por concluido algo.**

**El chico de pelaje blanco dejó salir un pequeño ruido de jubilo, haciendo sonreír muy a regañadientes al adulto que le observó de reojo, satisfecho con aquello. Bueno… que mas daba ya? Se encontraba muy abajo en el pozo y no podía hundirse mas de lo que ya estaba, cierto? Si esta vez… si aquello era verdad…**

**Entonces solo le quedaría subir**

**-Pero te advierto que como intentes algo extraño… me las pagarás**

**Advirtió con un falso tono amenazante antes de permitir que el otro le abrazase contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y para variar dejando a su mente irse hacia las sombras del sueño y del agotamiento, sabiendo que sin importar lo que sucediese, alguien le estaba sosteniendo desde el exterior**

**Antes, jamás hubiera permitido a nadie servirle de soporte**

**Ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	10. Cierre

**Cap. 10**

**-No puede ser… justo en este momento tenía que perderse… donde demonios lo puse!?**

**-Si te tomaras ms tiempo en observar y menos en gritar te darías cuenta de que se encuentra al lado de los atizadores de la chimenea…**

**Armand**** se detuvo bruscamente de buscar entre todo aquel montón de mapas que el detective tenía amontonado en la esquina de la enorme sala, en un gran cilindro para un momento después incorporarse con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca; el ratón de pelaje castaño suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos bajando un poco el periódico que sostenía entre las manos al tiempo que el roedor mas joven pasaba por delante y se acercaba a la gigantesca chimenea, sacando aquello que buscaba entre todos los fierros de metal.**

**Giró suavemente aquello a modo molinillo en una de sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos con fastidio e irritación**

**-En que endemoniado momento lo dejé en este lugar?**

**-En realidad no lo hiciste tu, lo hice yo- respondió Basil volviendo a la lectura matutina de su periódico- lo dejaste a mitad de la escalera lo que cuenta como un peligro potencial para que alguien se parta el cuello…**

**-Así que peligro potencial, uh?**

**Replicó el de pelaje blanco antes de dar un vistazo por toda la enorme sala donde alguna vez hubiese reinado el orden y la limpieza y que ahora dejaba ver perfectamente que el detective lo había convertido en una parte suya**

**Aunque ya no tenían que lidiar con químicos y cualquier muestra que el de ojos verdes trajera de sus trabajos ahora que el de ojos azules le hubiese colocado una habitación única para aquellos asuntos (el detective aún trabajaba pero con horarios controlados por el mas joven donde al final de una discusión acalorada, el ratón hubiese decidido que era mejor eso a lo que el doctor Dawson le había sugerido a cambio, mientras amenazaba directamente con la punta de una de sus agujas), el de pelaje castaño se había encargado de dejar en claro que aquel era su hogar.**

**Toda la sala tenía muestras de las actividades del ratón aparte de los mapas, como algunos dibujos hechos con su pluma en las paredes mientras trataba de pensar en lo que hacía (volviendo loca a la servidumbre que ya se había quejado acerca de no tener que limpiar aquellas cosas), varios batines y trajes colgados en cuanto perchero hubiese y pequeños objetos y pelucas de sus tantos disfraces que iba dejando para su uso a las carreras en donde cupiesen**

**Armand**** sonrió un poco de lado dándole una vuelta rápida al bastón antes de golpear la punta de este en el suelo, haciendo gruñir al adulto**

**-Hasta ahora no te has roto el cuello esquivando mis cosas…**

**-A menos que cuentes como excepción ese día en que convertiste la sala en una gigantesca telaraña… terminé colgado de cabeza sin saber donde quedaba el suelo y creo que perdí la mitad de mi cabello rapado a lo que las chicas parisinas llaman "rasurado con hilo" o_Ó**

**-Yo estaba trabajando… debiste preguntar antes de bajar…- respondió con simpleza el ratón a lo que la rata dejó caer los parpados observando con incredulidad al otro**

**-Mis dotes predictorias no están tan desarrolladas como las tuyas ¬¬… en fin, creo que no me dí cuenta de a que horas lo dejé ahí, lo siento…**

**-Lo dejaste ahí anoche cuando según tu, escuchaste que "alguien" trataba de colarse por la chimenea**

**-Basil, "alguien" se estaba colando por la chimenea…**

**-Fidget cuenta como un alguien? Pensé que quedaba mucho mejor en la categoría de un "algo" al lado del apartado de "Sin etiquetar"**

**-Bueno, supongo que eso también es mi culpa al olvidar decirle que en la noche estaba cerrada la casa- respondió Armand tratando de verse en un trocito del enorme espejo que no se encontraba cubierto ya por los eternos recortes, objetos y escritos del detective.**

**Suspiró fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír mientras se reía internamente por las que tenía que pasar el pobre murciélago ahora que Basil sabía que estaba mas involucrado en su vida de lo que le gustaría permitir en realidad; acaso siempre tenía que ser así de cínico con todos alrededor? Dejó salir un suave gemido clavando sus ojos en los del reflejo mientras le daba un último ajuste a suchaquetín azul sobre el cuerpo para luego, revisar que los pantalones abombados cayeran bien**

**Después de ese día, tendría que cambiarlos por unos mas adecuados a su posición**

**Por su lado el ratón de pelaje castaño se asomó por un lado del periódico con gesto de interés y observó a la rata blanca de arria abajo**

**Este parpadeó un poco al percibir los ojos verdes del otro sobre su figura volteando un poco**

**-Que?... hay algo curioso y digno de tu atención perspicaz en mi cola?**

**Inquirió sonriendo con gesto travieso a lo que el detective se encogió de hombros**

**-Nada que no haya visto para este momento- replicó doblando con gracilidad el periódico antes de colocarlo en la mesita delante suyo; un momento después estiró suavemente el cuerpo y se incorporó- entonces, nos vamos?**

**Armand**** observó la figura del detective unos segundos mientras este ladeaba la cabeza, interesado en la forma en que el chico le veía para luego, parpadear un poco al ver a este acercársele con un aire divertido y reprobatorio**

**-Tsk, tsk, tsk…**

**-Que?**

**-Se notan los años que tienes sin vestir de etiqueta- dijo haciendo que el otro se cruzase de brazos y se encogiese grulendo por lo bajo; el de pelaje blanco tan solo dejó salir una risita suave antes de comenzar a acomodarle los ropajes- ya cuántos años van desde la última vez que me dijiste que lo usaste?... catorce?**

**-Algo así…- replicó el detective algo apenado al ver que el mas joven se dedicaba a acomodarlo**

**Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que los padres tenían que revisar para que no se le ocurriese avergonzar a los demás, aunque sabía que el chico que retrocedía ahora para admirar su trabajo, no lo hacía nunca en aquel sentido**

**Además era cierto, no se ponía aquellas ropitas de niña desde que Mycecroft lo hubiese obligado a ir a una de aquellas reuniones que tanto le aburrían, solo para tener algo de compañía aunque no hubiesen intercambiado palabra en ninguna de las cuatro horas que había durado el evento; desde entonces el ratón se había jurado nunca volevr a ser arrastrado a alguna cosa similar donde tuviese que quitarse la comodidad de su atuendo habitual aunque ahora, no podía negarse**

**Era un evento importante.**

**Armand**** había ganado recientemente una querella con su familia donde había podido obtener el poder de todos los terrenos, objetos y dinero que por rango le pertenecían de forma que su madre se quedaba solo con aquello lo suficientemente necesario para sobrevivir.**

**Basil**** sabía lo difícil que había sido para el mas joven decidirse a hacer esas cosas, pero era algo que requerían para restarle fondos y posibilidades al profesor Ratigan a final de cuentas**

**Y la reina había sido de lo mas bondadosa, escuchando al chico al que por posición social tenían como parte de la familia y mas cuando este descubrió a su madre y los involucrados con aquella rata de alcantarilla… además de cierto "tema" que el de ojos verdes hubiese deseado jamás tratar con la familia real, pero como Armand le había comentado en mas de una ocasión y con unos argumentos que no le podía rebatir por mucho que le irritasen, era por el bien de ellos.**

**Sobre todo, el del detective que no tendría que preocuparse si alguien le descubría su "secreto"**

**-No tienes que ir si no quieres…**

**Los ojos azules del mas joven parecía que estaban vigilando las reacciones del mayor y ahora podía ver que estos tenían un dejo preocupado. Armand se acercó despacio al de pelaje castaño y le tomó una mano, antes de pasarle una de las propias por el flequillo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos**

**-Podemos quedarnos. Solo es una firma de papeles, puedo enviar un mensaje y pedirle a Kreek que el haga la toma en mi nombre y me traiga las cosas después…**

**El detective sabía por que hacía aquello**

**Aunque ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquella noche en que Ratigan le hubiese llevado preso por última vez y ahora, siempre dormía acompañado y se sentía seguro su inconsciente se aferraba en tratar de mantenerlo en un pozo de angustia y desespero, riéndose cada noche en sueños y haciéndole levantarse entre gritos de pánico donde el defenderse de cualquier cosa en movimiento con lo que tuviese a la mano se había vuelto un evento en extremo peligroso, por no decir que nuevamente aparecían los episodios esporádicos de automutilación donde intentaba arrancarse todo aquello que algún día hubiese sido utilizado por aquella bestia**

**Pero ahora era diferente**

**El chico estaba a su lado, incluso en aquellos momentos.**

**Siempre que parecía despertar en medio de un terror nocturno sabía que los brazos del otro le apretarían impidiéndole hacerse ningún daño, aguardando a que los efectos de su histeria pasasen; por supuesto que había resultado herido en alguna ocasión, aguantando en silencio las mordidas que le había proporcionado creyéndose cautivo nuevamente sin embargo y contrario a lo que el detective hubiese pensado, el de pelaje blanco tan solo se vendaba con calma para al día siguiente, continuar como si nada**

**"En mi casa, esto se llama demostrar amor" se había reido**

**Y aunque Basil en un inicio se había dolido al pensar que él solamente estaba dañando mas al chiquillo impertinente, después entendió que era su manera de indicarle que en el caso de ellos era SU manera de demostrarle que sin importar nada él le amaba y no le abandonaría**

**Por esa y mas cosas era que terminaba con el corazón enternecido con aquellos detalles que el mas alto le propiciaba**

**Incluyendo aquel**

**-Oh… por favor!- rió el de pelaje castaño apretando la mano del mas joven antes de cerrar los ojos y besarle con suavidad, dejando al otro ruborizado por aquello**

**Rió por la reacción de este antes de hablar**

**-He estado en peores situaciones e igual atiendo el trabajo. A eso se le llama ser profesional Duque Du Ratovik cosa que usted tiene que empezar a tomar en serio, ahora que se afianzara como el dueño total del apellido y lo que eso conlleva… además, es el primer evento en el que iremos juntos… de… bueno… "juntos"**

**Trató de explicar el detective comenzando a usar un tono entrecortado, ruborizándose y moviendo las mans como si con ello se calmase hasta que el de coleta le colocó un largo dedo en los labios haciéndole callar**

**-Esta bien… no me preocupa nada de eso- dijo levantando la mirada mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza- a mi solo me preocupa tu reacción a una cosa…**

**-Qué cosa?- inquirió el ratón viéndole con desconfianza**

**-Pues a como reaccionarás cuando empiecen a llamarte "Duquesa Du Ratovik"- dijo el de pelaje blanco antes de cubrirse al ver al detective tomar su propio bastón y comenzar a pegarle suavemente con este**

**-No pienso usar ese nombre!**

**-Ya lo se, lo se!- se rió el chico antes de sostener el bastón con una mano evitando el nuevo golpe para luego, presionar la nariz del ratón con el dedo índice de su mano libre haciéndole cerrar los ojos- pero estarás legalmente como el que recibirá todo en caso de que ocurra alguna desgracia…**

**-Pues espero que no vaya a ser necesario. No quiero nada de ti… al menos… no eso**

**Dijo con gesto contrito el detective volteando a otro lado y mordiéndose los labios a lo que el otro sonrió con dulzura para luego, abrazarle suavemente con un brazo**

**-Lo se**

**Suspiró Basil antes de tomar la mano del mas alto y dejarle que le dirigiera hacia el exterior del hogar, siendo despedidos por el mayordomo que mantenía una expresión cansada y aburrida, como los educaban a todos ellos en donde fuese que estudiasen para ser buenos en llevar adelante un hogar; el detective se cubrió los ojos unos momentos ante el brillo del sol en el exterior antes de acostumbrarse a la luz y oder percibir de una forma mas amplia los enormes jardines de la mansión Jardins Du Lac donde ahora ambos residían**

**De inicio el no había querido mudarse de Baker Street en absoluto.**

**Ese era su hogar!**

**Sin embargo el chico tenía razón. Ratigan sabía donde vivía gracias a la época en que Fidget lo vigilase de cerca, además de que por lo general todos sabían donde encontrarlo para contratar sus servicios en cualquier momento aquel monstruo podría aparecerse y atacarlos, poniendo en riesgo no solo al detective sino a su mejor amigo y a la señora Judson; por supuesto que de todas maneras ya se arriesgaban pero sin estar el ratón en aquel sitio no iba a ser tan seguido el que los molestasen los gamberros de la rata**

**Esta querría ir directamente a por el de ojos verdes sin perder el tiempo en esta ocasión**

**Levantó la vista y observó como aquel chico se adelantaba para llamar a su gata, haciéndole tensar un poco al recordar a la que el padre de este tenía y que era regordeta y completamente consentida, muy diferente de la estilizada y delgada figura blanca que ahora tenía delante y que se veía infinitamente mas inteligente que la otra; desvió unos segundos la mirada antes de sonreír para si mismo, preguntándose si Armand accedería si le decía que no deseaba ir montando en la gata**

**Seguramente accedería**

**A menos que se tratase de algo referente a su salud, siempre accedía.**

**El también se estaba convirtiendo en un niño consentido y lo peor de todo, era que lo estaba disfrutando.**

**-Basil?... cariño, estas bien?**

**EL ratón de ojos verdes levantó la mirada antes de observar la mirada preocupada del otro que tenía una mano tendida hacia este pero con dudas como si en verdad lo estuviese preocupando demasiado; enfatizó aun mas su sonrisa antes de tomarle la mano y apretarla**

**-Si… ahora me encuentro perfectamente**

**Y nunca había dicho una verdad mas grande que esa**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


End file.
